A New World
by Enigma0434
Summary: Its a brand new world for Weiss. After being forced to move to Vale for her father's business, she must now attend Beacon Academy, where she will soon find out that not everything is as it seems. Ruby has felt that her life will forever be filled with pain and sorrow and has done her best to hide it, but after meeting someone new, she will find that life has more to offer...
1. Chapter 1-Beacon Academy

**Hello everyone! You're probably wondering why this got update and yet no knew chapter. Well I realized while writing chapter 4 that I forgot a big key to the plot when describing Weiss during this chapter, her scar. It will make sense in the future but for now just enjoy the story. I also made some small edits. Nothing big, just a few rewording here and there to make it sound better. If you see anything else I should fix, please let me know!**

 **Edit: 3/7/2017**

Weiss just couldn't believe her luck. Just last week she was hanging out with her friends at the mall in Atlas, enjoying the final days of summer vacation talking about clothes and the latest gossip before she began her senior year of high school, when suddenly, her father forces the entire family to move to the outskirts of Vale just so he can oversee the construction of a new major solar panel instillation that is meant to supply a huge amount of power to the Vale area. Now she is being forced to join a special boarding school, _Beacon Academy_ , on the other side of the country, far away from her family where her family was staying. When she complained to her parents about it, they both told her that it would be an interesting experience for her. To be able to see more of the world and to meet new people as well as the fact that she can always make more friends.

…...Friends.

That part is going to be especially difficult for her. It isn't that she wasn't very popular or anything, quite the opposite in fact considering her family is one of the richest in Atlas with her father's energy company, the _Schnee Energy Corporation_ , plus the fact that she was captain of _Atlas High's_ fencing league. The problem was that it was because of those things she was so popular and made it easy for her to make so many friends. She was grateful for that fact considering how very shy she can be at first to people she meets but is rather friendly to those that get to know her. Now that she is starting a new school AND the fact that she had to stay in a dorm with another student that she doesn't even know for a whole year just made it even more difficult for her to understand her new life.

Now here she is, riding in her family's rather luxurious limo, staring out the rear passenger side window with half a mind to tell the driver to turn around and take her back home. She knows, of course that the driver would do no such thing as her father made it abundantly clear that she is to be dropped off with no detours. With that in mind, she was in the middle of trying to figure out how she could get out of through the window without getting caught when suddenly the limo comes to a stop jolting her out of her thoughts.

"We're here Miss Schnee." Her driver said as he placed the vehicle in park and carefully made his way out the door and to the trunk.

"Ugh. Great." replied Weiss. She placed her head in her hands as she tried to grasp the coming moments she was about to experience. "It's okay, it's okay. Just breathe in and breathe out. Your Weiss Schnee. There is no reason you should be so nervous about going to a new school….in a different country…. where you know absolutely nobody." Weiss then got the sudden urge to throw up. She took three deep breathes in an attempt to calm her nervous stomach.

TAP TAP TAP. "Miss Schnee."

The sudden noise caused Weiss's head to jerk towards her right looking to see what was calling her. Seeing that it was her driver attempting to get her to come out of the limo. Weiss took one last deep breath stepped out.

It was a warm, sunny day out and the wind was barely even noticeable as she took her first steps out the door. She looked around and notice the dozens of students of all walks of life meandering around and each was dressed in what seemed to be their best clothes. This made Weiss very happy that she picked out a nice white colored sundress with a blue slash wrapped around her waist, along with a nice pair of blue flats, and her hair in an off-center ponytail for her first day of school. Her father and her mother both had taught her at a young age to dress to impress and that first impressions made a big impact on future relations. To Weiss, it was perfect for such and would hopefully make things more comfortable for her as she prepared for the day.

The school looked rather well for being almost in the middle of nowhere and looked like any other boarding school that one can find in the world. There were several buildings that were about two floors each that she guessed were for classrooms and such. Each building looked to be made up of some brown bricks with a smooth texture and had big windows that covered several sections of the first floor as the second, however, had very few. A few of the buildings had a walk way surrounding them with a roof being held up by a row of pillars that gave it a nice, old school appear. The tallest buildings she could see though were the two in the back behind what she guessed was the cafeteria considering it was full of students eating. One building was a decorative white while the other was blue. Each one was several stories tall and could probably fit at least a few hundred students depending on how the rooms were organized. Besides the fact, the lawn could've been mowed a bit, she had no complaints so far.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Miss Schnee but I thought it be best that we hurried inside so that we can find your room number and drop off your luggage." The driver stated.

"It's fine. I just needed a sec to clear my head and calm myself." Weiss said as she gazed at the school. "I have an assembly to get to anyways in a few minutes for seniors so we should probably split up. If you would be so kind as to bring my stuff to my room while I hurry there, I'd be grateful. I'll take my laptop just in case there is anything important they discuss."

"Of course, Miss Schnee. It wouldn't be a problem at all." her driver said with a smile. "I wish you luck on your first day and hope that things go well for you."

"Thank you." smiled Weiss. She then grabbed her laptop bag that she wrapped over her shoulders and began her way towards the what she hoped was the assembly room.

As she walked through the school yard she looked around and wondered what he days would be like for the next two years. She wondered what kinds of friends she would make, what kind of adventures they would have, and the things they would talk about. Weiss smiled and was starting to feel less nervous about her time here and was beginning to get excited for what adventure and new things her first day could hold for her. Unfortunately for her however, she failed to see the girl sitting stretched out on the ground sleeping against the pillar in front of her and tripped over the girl's legs causing her to fall face first into the grass in front of her.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" said a womanly voice that Weiss silently admitted sounded quite nice to her ears.

"Aaaaaaargh." Weiss groaned as she picked herself off the ground. She quickly brushed herself off as she stood up seeing the massive green stains in her dress that would probably never come out. Weiss then turned around to get a look at the girl that caused her this frustration to give her a cold stare and good yelling but immediately stopped once she saw her eyes. Two breathtakingly beautiful pools of molten silver stared back at her two blue ones.

How little did Weiss know that her first day had just taken quite an interesting turn….

…

Ruby just hated school. It wasn't just the fact that school was…well school but the fact that she had to deal with people on a regular basis and she wasn't very good with people, especially after her incident a couple years ago.

 _Penny._

Ruby roughly shook her head as she stood in the front of the school, to quickly stopped that line of thinking. _Remember. Dad and Yang said that I move on from her. That I had to stop thinking about the past and look towards a brighter tomorrow. Haha, that's funny coming from the two of them. Wait…where is Yang?_

Ruby quickly did a scan of the area, attempting to find her sister who had somehow disappeared the second they arrived. _Ugh! Why does she have to do this now?! I know she said that I had to try and make friends this year or at least talk to people but I didn't think she would ditch me the second we arrived._ Suddenly her pocket started vibrating, indicating that her phone had received a text. She reached in a pulled out her phone and saw that it was from Yang so she swiped her finger across the screen to open and read the text.

' _ **Went to go find Blake and get my room set up. Sorry for ditching ya but I figured you would be fine by yourself till the assembly. Don't forget it's at 2 so don't be late. -Yang'**_

With a look of frustration at her sister for ditching her, Ruby looked at her watch and saw that it was currently 12:15 meaning she had plenty of time left till the assembly, giving her time to take her stuff to her room (where she hoped that her roommate currently wasn't there so she didn't have to make awkward small talk) and then took off across the school yard. Quickly dropping her stuff off in her room, which she discovered was on the top floor of the white colored dorms. She found that her roommate had yet to arrive and that the room was a bit on the small size but considering that it was only for two people, it was decent enough. She just hoped that her roommate didn't try to hog all the room like the one from last year. _Stupid bitch,_ thought Ruby, remembering the arguments and difficulty she had dealing with her old roommate Emerald. She had specifically requested when she signed up for classes that she not be roomed with her or even be on the same floor as her. Thankfully, Emerald had apparently requested the same thing, making things easier on Ruby.

After dropping off her stuff and getting a bottle of water from the vending machine in the dorms lobby, she made her way outside to relax until she needed to leave for the assembly. She found a nice spot in the shade next to one of the pillars that surrounded one of the buildings and decided that she could sit down and listen to some music for a bit. As she sat and began listening to some music, she looked around the campus, noticing some of the other students that were walking about. Some were just hanging out like she was, while others were walking around going from place to place either with friends or by themselves. She saw a few people she recognized from last year but she didn't know them well enough to attempt to stick up a conversation with them, not that she wanted to anyways. She also had noticed how nicely dressed everyone seemed to be, either wearing some fancy clothes or some guys she even saw were wearing suits in an attempt she guessed impress their fellow classmates.

Personally, she didn't care all that much about dressing as such and considered it to be a waste of time to attempt to dress to impress since she wasn't really into meeting new people. She felt comfortable enough in her black, knee ripped, skinny jeans with a pair of red sneakers and thin black long sleeve shirt, that advertised one of her numerous favorite bands, along with her signature red hoodie and slick black gloves. She hated having to wear these gloves but didn't have much of a choice and of course, it got her a few looks from a lot of people but personally she didn't give a damn what anybody thought.

Leaning back against the pillar, she chugged down the last of her water and threw the empty bottle into her red and black bookbag that looked as if it was going to fall apart any second by how dirty and ripped up it seemed. Looking around once again, she noticed a limo pull up into the parking lot. _That's odd. I don't think anybody around her is rich enough to have a limo, well, except maybe Coco but she prefers to drive herself around in a brand-new car almost every week._ "Hmm…maybe it's a new kid." Ruby said quietly to herself.

As she was watching the limo, one of the doors opened and a girl that looked around the same age as her, stepped out, and in that instant, Ruby forgot how to breathe.

"…."

Ruby couldn't help but stare as a beautiful, pale-skinned girl, with the purest white hair that Ruby had ever seen, stood in front of the school. The sundress she wore could only add to her beauty and her snow-white hair that rested in a crooked ponytail, flowed down to the small her back looked as though it was crafted in the heavens just for her. Her face was thin with smooth cheekbones, a sharp chin, and two pale blue eyes that Ruby couldn't help but be memorized by. The only imperfection she could find on the girl was a scar going over her left eye down her cheek but besides that, she was perfection.

' _My God. She's hot.'_

Seeing that the girl walking her way and that her eyes were scanning the area in curiosity, Ruby quickly turned and ducked her head to not get caught gawking at her. Feeling she was caught, Ruby looked down at her watch and noticed that it was 1:50 and that she only had ten minutes to find the assembly room. She was beginning to put her stuff away and get up to go when suddenly she felt something trip over her legs and fall into the ground.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" said Ruby as she quickly got up and noticed it was the girl she was gawking earlier who had fallen. She watched as the girl picked herself off the ground and stood up before turning to her. As she looked at the girl even closer than before, Ruby couldn't help but notice that the girl was just a few inches shorter than her, and since Ruby was short herself at 5'5, it just added to how attractive this woman was to her. She then looked at the girls face and Ruby was once again memorized by her pale blue eyes. They were like two pale blue pools of water that she just wanted to jump into and never leave. Realizing that the girl was saying something to her, Ruby shook her head to break the spell the girl's eyes had on her.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Ugh." sighed the girl as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I said, I'm sorry for tripping over you. I wasn't looking were I was going and didn't see you sitting here and probably made a complete fool of myself in front of everybody! To make things worse, my dress is now ruined with grass stains and I don't have time to get changed before the assembly!" the woman sighed again with a complete look of frustration evident on her face. "Worst first day ever."

Ruby couldn't help but feel bad for getting this gorgeous girl's dress ruined and it probably cost more than her entire closet back home.

Quickly she came up with an idea to try and make things better. "Its fine. It was an accident and here you can take my hoodie to wear if you want to help cover up some of the stains on your dress. It might look weird but it would probably be better than walking around with a green smudge on your chest." Ruby stated with a small smile as she took her red hoodie off and handed it to her.

Hesitantly, the girl reached out and took the hoodie from Ruby. "Thank you. That's very kind." she said as she put it on. While the girl was zipping up the hoodie, Ruby noticed that her cheeks turned a light pink that was clearly enhanced by her pale skin but brushed it off as her being embarrassed by the events.

"It's no problem. It is partially my fault anyhow for getting your dress ruined."

"Regardless, thank you for letting me wear your hoodie and I'm sorry for the any trouble I caused and I'd like to make it up to you somehow but first let me introduce myself." the girl then stuck out her hand with a smile on her face and said, "Hello, I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Nice to meet you Weiss. My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she reached out and gently shook the Weiss's hand. She noticed Weiss stare curiously at her gloves but say nothing of it. Letting go of Weiss's had, she reached down and picked up her book bag and slung it over her shoulders. "I hate to leave you hanging here but I gotta get going. I have an assembly to get to quickly or else I'm going to be late. You can just bring give me my jacket back tomorrow at lunch if that works for you."

"Wait a sec. You're a Senior?"

"Yes? Why?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. You just looked a little young to be a senior but anyways I am a Senior as well." Weiss said as she quickly reached into her bag and pulled out her phone to look at the time. "Oh shit! We have only three minutes before it starts. We're going to have to hurry if we're going to make it there in time."

"Oh shit! Come on let get going then!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed Weiss's hand, who had let out a squeaky sounding "Eeep" that Ruby couldn't help but think was cute, and pulled her into a run towards the assembly. Ruby felt a grin form on her face as she ran, happy that she had already made a new friend on her first day and that that friend was Weiss.


	2. Chapter 2-New Friends

**Hello everybody! I apologize for not posting this greeting with the first chapter as this is my first time writing and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. If you have any questions or suggestions on the story and how I can make it better, please message me. Also, if you notice any problems with it such as sentences that make no sense or anything like that, just PM me and I'll get it fixed. Please leave a review if you can and enjoy!**

 **I must thank thisvexesme for reviewing and helping me edit this story so far and I implore you to go read a few of her stories. Especially the Road Trip if you love WhiteRose fics.**

Weiss was glad that she was being pulled behind Ruby, mostly because that way, the striking red head couldn't see the huge blush that was covering her face and partly because, for some reason or another, this girl interested her.

When she first saw Ruby, her heart fluttered, and the first thing she noticed was how amazing and breathtaking her eyes were and how they seemed to get her heart beating at a record pace and make her nerves fire off like rockets. She has never seen silver eyes before. Once she could pull herself from them she noticed several other things about Ruby. One was her brown hair that had red tips that almost reached her shoulders and, whether it was natural or not, just made the girl even more stunning. Next was how she was dressed. It was completely different than how everyone else across the campus was wearing. It seemed more reserve yet comfortable, like she didn't really care what others thought of her at first glance and that she preferred to be her, not what someone wanted her to be. Her eyes had then proceeded to take in the rest of Ruby's body. Her chest was rather well filled, she thought with a blush, a few sizes bigger than her own. She then trailed downwards and took in the girl's beautiful curved hips and, from what she could tell from the girl's skinny jeans, her amazingly toned legs that seemed to go on forever. _Oh, my god. She's gorgeous,_ Weiss thought. The only thing that she noticed that was odd about the girl was the gloves she wore. _Why is she wearing gloves on a warm day like today? Is she a germaphobe or something? No that can't be it, she just gave me her jacket to wear and certainty doesn't dress like someone afraid to get dirty._

Things got even more interesting when the instant she put on Ruby's hoodie, as she immediately smelled roses and oddly enough, safe, inside it and for some reason, it made her heart flutter even more than before. _Who is this Ruby Rose? And why is she making me feel this way?_ Weiss thought as Ruby pulled her along towards what she was guess was the assembly room. _I just met her not even five minutes ago, and yet I don't want to leave my side._ The thought made Weiss smile.

Suddenly Ruby stopped and let go Weiss hand, which made the white-haired girl frown a bit. "We're…here." she stated between breaths, the run over clearly having taken the breath out of her. She then proceeded to open the doors and lead Weiss inside. Upon entering, Weiss began to look over the room which she saw was a large circular like room that had a dark brown wall and with rows upon rows of seats that were filled with students lining the floor with two paths that led to the doors from which she arrived in, separating them into three sections. In the front of the room sat a rather large stage that looked large enough for a play to held and on the stage, were several people, whom Weiss guessed were teachers and staff, seated in front of a large red curtain. She looked up and dozens of sets of bright lights that were cemented into the ceiling above. "We can sit together if you want. That is unless there's someone else here you needed to find."

"No. Not really. Honestly you're the first person I've met here and I have no idea who anybody else is." Weiss said sheepishly. "We can sit together. That is if there's any seats available."

"Awesome and yeah. A lot of people go to school here. This is one of the most popular boarding schools out of the few that exist for people like us."

Weiss was confused by that statement but before she could question it she heard a loud voice breach the various conversations around her.

"RUBY! OVER HERE!"

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she turned around to answer the voice calling here with a wave.

Weiss looked to where Ruby was waving and notice a tall girl with wearing what looked like a pair of short shorts and a tank top that could barely contain her massive assets, and had bright, curly blonde hair that's length rivaled her own and a huge grin on her face. Next to her was another girl sitting down, with slightly shorter black hair, and was dressed more conservative with just some tight black pants and a white blouse who was reading a book, trying she seemed, to tune out the world around her.

"Come on Weiss." Ruby said. Weiss then proceeded to follow her new friend through the rows of students, leading her to the two strangers.

"Wow Ruby. Been here only a few hours and you already got yourself a girlfriend." Yang said with a smirk cause Ruby to gain a massive blush on her face. Weiss not doing much better herself.

"Yaaaaaang! Shut up! I just met her ten minutes ago, outside." Ruby replied with a scowl on her face yet clearly embarrassed by the blush on her face.

"I'm just kidding sis. Lighten up." Laughed Yang as she messed with Ruby's hair. "So, aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful vixen before me?" she said with a flirty smile and gleam in her purple, mischief eyes.

Ruby proceeded to roll her eyes at her sisters' lame attempts to flirt. "Yang meet Weiss. Weiss meet Yang, my sister….unfortunately." Ruby mumbled under her breath. "And the girl seated next to her is her roommate Blake."

Smiling, Weiss reached over and shook Yang's hand, who proceeded to learn over and give it a kiss and her a wink like from one of those old black and white films, that caused Weiss to blush a bit and Ruby to give her sister a glare. _Uh, no thank you,_ though Weiss as she pulled her hand back from Yang's grasp. She then reached over and shook Blake's who seemed to study her with her amber eyes before just giving her a friendly smile and went back to reading. They then took their seats as the headmaster, a man in a black suit with gray hair that looked as though he was tired of this speech and yet drank from what seemed like an oversized coffee mug, just walked onto the stage in front of the room and began to speak.

"Hello students. I am Headmaster Ozpin and I welcome you all to Beacon Academy. The most pristine and safest school for those of us whom have difficulty finding our place in the world. Though I will not lie to you. This year is going to be your last at this school and will therefore be one of your last chances to discover who you truly are. You will have to answer some of the most difficult questions of your life and I do not mean those that you will find on test." he said with a small chuckle while a few of the students could be heard groaning at his poor joke. "These questions are the ones that will shape who you are meant to be. Will you become who you want to be, or who society wants to be? Who will be in control? You? Or the monster inside? I trust that all of you will do your best in your studies and that you will obey all the rules. That means not being out after curfew or going into the nearby town without permission from me. I wish you all a good year and the best of luck and if there any problems you might have, please don't hesitate to speak to me or any other teachers here. That is all."

 _Well…that was…interesting to say the least,_ Weiss thought as she got out of her seat and followed Ruby and the others out of the assembly room.

"So, is this your first time attending Beacon Weiss?" Yang asked Weiss as they walked outside towards the dorms.

"Yes, it is. My family just recently moved to Vale from Atlas just last week."

"Well how are you liking it so far?" asked Blake.

"It's alright. I got to admit that it's much more comfortable then living in Atlas since there are less people here and they seem much more friendly." Weiss stated as she wrapped her arms around herself and gave Ruby a side glance, whom she saw was blush a little.

Yang then had taken notice that Weiss was wearing Ruby's hoodie and gave her sister a smirk. "So, uh, Ruby? Why is Weiss wearing your hoodie?"

"Oh uh, yeah. She kind of tripped over me earlier while I was sitting down and ruined her dress. I gave her my hoodie as to help cover up the stains." said Ruby while nervously scratching the back of her neck, with a slight blush covering her cheeks as they stopped walking outside of the black colored dorms that had students straying in and out.

"Hmm. Well that was nice of you. Thought maybe something else was going on here." Yang said laughingly as her sister punched her arm. "Well Blake and I are going to head to our dorm to finish setting things up."

"Alright, I probably should go do the same. My roommates probably already back at the dorm already and I got to make sure they don't mess with my stuff or anything."

"Same here." Weiss said. "It was nice meeting you Yang. You too Blake."

"Bye Ruby and it was nice meeting you as well Weiss. See you ladies later." Yang said with a flirty smile and wink as she walked away with Blake, who rolled her eyes and gave a wave bye, towards their room.

Ruby gave her sister another glare while Weiss to her right, had another light blush evident on her face, and walked towards the white dorms.

"You staying in these dorms as well?" said Weiss as they entered the building and got into the elevator.

"Yep. I'm up on the top floor. You?"

"Same."

"Well at least we will be able to see each other before classes." Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah. That would be pretty nice now wouldn't it." Weiss replied returning the same smile. They got off the elevator and headed down the hall until they stopped in front of doors.

"Well this is my room. I'll see you later okay?" Ruby said as she turned towards Weiss.

"Wait. This is your room?" exclaimed Weiss.

"Yes?" said a confused Ruby.

"This is my room as well!"

"Wait. We're roommates?! Awesome!" Ruby said to Weiss, with a huge grin spreading from ear to ear causing Weiss to giggle and Ruby's smile to get even brighter. _That is awesome. Wait. This going to be awkward, having to live with her for a whole year. What if she gets bored of me since we will be seeing each other every day? What if…oh, god her smile is amazing,_ Weiss began to worry."Well we should probably head inside and get our stuff set up." Ruby said as she got out her keys and opened the door, snapping her out of her worrying thoughts.

They both then walked into the room and proceeded to open their bags and begin putting their stuff away. Weiss proceeded to walk around the room and noticed it was quite cozy for only two people. Each person had a twin sized bed across from each other on one side with a large desk in-between. Over the desk was a large window that had an amazing view of the school yard that was only partially blocked by a rather large tree. In front of the beds were a set of dressers and in the left side corner of the room next to the door, laid a small kitchen with a fridge, stove, microwave, a small sink, and a few cabinets. Next to that was a door that she guessed was the bathroom. Going back to her bed, she opened her bags and began to unpack.

While she was putting her a few of her clothes into her dresser, Weiss realized something. _I should probably change while I'm here, then again, that would mean I would have to take off Ruby's hoodie and if I was being honest with myself, I don't really want to. Hmm…I guess I could wait till later and give it back before bed. I hope she doesn't mind._ After they were done putting their things away, they checked the time and noticed in was a little after five and decided to head to the cafeteria to get some food. While going through the line, Weiss noticed a few of the students seemed to like their steaks to be extra rare as it looked as if it was barely cooked at all. Shaking it off as just a weird, cultural thing that the people in Vale do, she proceeded down the line and picked up a small salad and bottle of water as Ruby got herself a hotdog with fries and a plate that was overflowing with cookies.

"Really Ruby. You need to eat that many cookies." Weiss said with a disbelief.

"Mmph" Ruby replied with her mouth full of cookies as she began to stuff them in one after another. Weiss couldn't help but give her a small smile as she ate her salad. _God, she is cute. Even with a mouth full of cookies,_ she thought.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full Ruby. It's rather rude."

Ruby swallowed the cookies in her mouth and gave Weiss a cute looking pout. "Sorry"

Weiss rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile and feel the rather small blush that spread across her cheeks, and turned her head to hid it from Ruby. "It's fine. Now eat the rest of your food so we can get back to the dorms before nightfall." Ruby nodded in reply and continued eating. They finished their meal, that is after Ruby got a second helping of cookies, much to Weiss contempt, telling her that it was unhealthy, and made their way back towards the dorms.

"So, Ruby, can you tell me a bit about yourself." said Weiss.

"Uh I don't know. There really is not much to tell. What kind of things you want to know?"

"Well let's start simple. How old are you?"

"17. You?"

"Same. Where you from if you don't mind, me asking. You already know I'm from Atlas."

"I'm from a small island on the coast of Vale called Patch. It's a pretty nice and cozy place. The people are nice and it's not big enough to get a lot of tourist except for the few that arrive for fishing during the summer so not as full of people like Atlas. Which reminds me, why did you have to move here to Vale?" questioned Ruby as she looked towards Weiss. They arrived at the dorms and walked inside, getting onto the elevator to take them to their room,

"Well my father runs a rather big business inside Atlas called the Schnee Energy Corporation, and he recently got a huge contract to build a massive solar panel site to power a good portion of Vale. He wanted to oversee the construction himself since this was a big deal for the company and took my family and I with him. I was rather upset about having to leave my life behind and go to a new school but now that I'm here, it's rather nice." Weiss looked over at Ruby and gave her a nice smile who returned it in full.

When the elevator stopped at their floor, they proceeded off and towards their room. Ruby unlocked and opened the door, holding it open for Weiss who smiled and responded with a simple thank you, a little pink blush forming on her cheeks as she walked inside. This caused Ruby to smile and after she shut her door, looked at her watch seeing that it was already past eight, she went to her dresser and began taking out her pajamas.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before bed if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine. I'll take one as well after your done. Just don't use of all the hot water okay?" Weiss stated as she took out her nightgown.

"No promises." Ruby said as she made her way into the bathroom with a smirk causing Weiss to roll her eyes with a smile on her face as she watched Ruby shut the door.

Weiss laid down on her bed as she heard Ruby starting her shower with a hand laying over her head and one on her stomach. She smiled and closed her eyes as she began to think back to how her first day has been. She thought how nervous she had been on the ride here and the anxiety that forced her to almost heave in the limo. She had been scared. She had moved thousands of miles away from home and was forced to make a new life here in Vale and that made her afraid. Will she make any new friends? Will she even be able to talk to anyone or would people even talk to her? These questions went out the door when she tripped over and met the silver-eyed, red tipped brunette named Ruby Rose who, in just the few seconds of meeting, made her heart want to melt. She couldn't understand it. She had only just met this girl and yet…she couldn't stop thinking about her. Was it a crush? Love at first sight? No, no. Those types of things only happen in movies not real life, but Weiss still couldn't help but wonder. She thought about Ruby's eyes and how they made her feel safe and warm inside, her hair that look so smooth and soft, her lips and how inviting they were, and her chest, and even though it gave Weiss a small ping of jealous, her chest looked rather nice and soft, and her legs that she couldn't help but imagine wrapped around her waist.

Weiss hand began to make its way south, as her body began to heat up and her heart raced. She immediately stopped once she discovered what she was doing. _No Weiss stop. You just me this girl and cannot be having those lewd kinds of thoughts. Especially when the girl in question is only 5 feet away from you in her bed and…. wait what?!_

Weiss head snapped to the right as she noticed that Ruby was already done with her shower and laying on her bed, looking at her.

"Thinking about someone special?" Ruby said with a huge smirk as she laid on her side, propped up on her elbow.

Weiss immediately got up. took her nightgown and shower supplies and walked, or rather ran, into the bathroom with her face beaming a bright red as she shut the door. She turned around and leaned her body against the door breathing heavily. _Crap, crap, crap, crap! I can't believe that I didn't hear her come out of the shower. How could I be so stupid as to let my thoughts and urges get the better of me. Hopefully she doesn't suspect that the certain "someone special" was her and won't bring it up again later. God, do I need a cold shower._ Weiss thought as she got off the door, stripped herself of her clothing and prepared her shower. After her rather cold shower, she dried herself off and got dressed into her light-blue nightgown. When she finished brushing her teeth, she picked up her clothes and stepped back into the dorm, praying that Ruby wouldn't bring up earlier, and put her dirty clothes into her hamper leaving out Ruby's hoodie.

"Here's your hoodie back. Thank you again for letting me use it." she said as she walked over to Ruby holding out the red hoodie.

"Thanks, and again it was no problem. I wouldn't want you embarrassing yourself on your first day because of me. Besides, I think it looked rather well on you if I do say so myself." Ruby replied with a smile, clearly flirting as she took the hoodie and hung in on her bed post on the end.

"Uh thanks. I have to agree. Red does look rather well on me." Weiss flirted back with a small smirk but with a clear blush on her face.

"W-w-well..maybe we can go shopping over the weekend in town? Probably go out to dinner as well if we got time" Ruby said red faced, not expecting Weiss to flirt back, and clearly nervous about asking Weiss out to town.

"I-I think that sounds rather lovely." Weiss stuttered, clearly nervous as well, looking away as she climbed into bed and pulled herself under the covers.

"Great! It's a da…going to be fun. Trust me. Well we should probably get to bed. We got classes early tomorrow and don't want to be late on the first day,

"Agreed. Well goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Weiss."

As Weiss laid there looking at the wall, she couldn't help but think about what Ruby had just asked her. _Did she just ask me out on a date? No, she couldn't have, but from what it sounded like, she almost said "date" at first before saying it was going to be fun, then again, maybe I'm just hearing things and I'm just hearing what I what I wanted to hear. Yes, that's it. It's got to be it. But what if…_

Her first day at Beacon Academy and things have already changed for her in ways she couldn't possibly of thought of. She smiled and finally closed her eyes as sleep finally took her and her dreams were filled with roses.

 **Thank you everyone who has followed and favorited this story so far! It means a lot to me and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes if you're wondering it, Weiss and Ruby are going to be pretty gay in this story, or at least, for certain parts. Please review and again, if you have a questions or ideas for me to help this story just let me know and I will see what I can do. Also, I will be switching from points of view with Ruby and Weiss every so often, whether its chapter to chapter or at some point during one. I will put breaks where it switches out to help you. Again, thank you and this is Enigma signing off for now. Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Dream

**Hello again everyone! A new chapter already you say? Well that's what happens when you're unemployed and you xbox decides to be a pain in the ass. I hope you all are prepared for some feels this chapter but don't worry it wont be too much. That's for later lol but spoilers. Again, I just wanna thank everyone who has favored and followed this story so far and I hope you like the new chapter. Please leave a review if you can and let me know how you think of it so far. Any questions or tips on how I can improve my writing please just PM me. Oh, and before I forget, I must once again thank thisvexesme for reviewing this chapter.**

 **Have a good night!**

 _She was running. She was always running. Her red hoodie flowing in the wind while her legs pushed her on against the cold hard ground as the forest around her was cloaked in a darkness, darkness that spoke of pain and of sorrow. It tormented her, telling her how alone she will always be and how nothing could save her. The voices behind her yelling, screaming for her death all because of who she is and she knew they would never stop until she was dead. They have already taken someone from her, someone she loved, someone she could never get back no matter how hard she tried. As she kept running, she turned her head behind her in an attempt to see her pursuer but she knew she wouldn't, she never saw then coming and she never would. She then ran into something hard yet soft and fell onto her back. She looked up and saw a familiar face. The face of an old friend, an old love. It belonged to a girl. The girl was wearing a light green dress and had a pink bow in her hair. Her face was round and pale that seemed to only brighten the curly orange hair that went down to her shoulders. Finally, there was the set of piercing green eyes that once looked at her and spoke of laughter and happiness, now looked at her with pain and sorrow._

" _I thought you loved me. You said that you would always be there for me and never let me go." said the orange haired girl, pain evident in her voice. Her eyes never leaving the other girls._

" _I did love you." replied the red clad girl. "I never wanted to hurt you."_

" _And yet you did. You said you cared about me but then, you hurt me. You lied."_

" _No…no I never lied." the girl in red cried, tears streaming down her face._

" _Yes. Yes, you did. We were together, I was happy. Then…you killed me. You killed me."_

" _No." croaked the red girl as she sobbed. The pain in her chest becoming too much to bear. "I didn't mean to. I-I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Penny, please forgive me."_

" _You killed me. You killed me." the orange girl, Penny, kept saying repeatedly. The red hooded girl got to her feet and started running. Trying to get as far away from the voice as possible. Her chest on fire, her breaths getting harder, and her legs straining to keep her going, yet still she ran. She had to get away. Away from the pain, from the guilt. Though she knew she could never escape it. It was her curse to bear._

 _As she ran she noticed something in the distance. A small, bright light that seemed to call to her with a strange heavenly voice ringing in her ears, a voice that seemed oddly familiar. As she got closer and closer to the light, the voice of the orange haired girls began to fade and the heavenly one began to take its place, still calling name. "Ruby." it continued to call out, "Ruby." Eventually the pain became too great for her and she fell to her knees, unable to keep running. She looked ahead, towards the light and saw one last thing before she passed out from exhaustion and pain._

 _A glimpse of white._

Ruby awoke with a start and quickly sat herself up. She looked down at herself noting that she was covered in sweat and was still shaking from her nightmare. She knew this wasn't the first time she's had it and knew it wouldn't be her last, though it had been several months since the last. _Why is it coming back now, after all this time?_ She laid there for several more minutes, gathering her thoughts. After calming herself down, she looked over to the other side of the room and saw that Weiss was still sound asleep and smiled, remembering the day before. She then looked over at the clock, noticing it was just an hour before she had to get up for classes and she decided to start her day ahead of time. Getting up and heading to her dresser, she pulled out her uniform and shower supplies and made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

As she was finishing showering, her thoughts were brought back to her dream and wondered why it had come back after her last one being several months ago. _Maybe it's all the stress from starting school,_ she thought. _Or maybe it has something to do with yesterday. Could it be all the cookies I ate? Weiss was probably right, I shouldn't have eaten so many but it's never happened because that before. Wait…what if it's Weiss? Is she why?_

She thought back to yesterday. To how she met the snow white-haired beauty and how smitten she had become of her in just a few seconds. Smiling, she remembered Weiss's beautiful eyes and how her smile made her heart flutter before melting like snow. She then remembered how she flirtingly asked Weiss to town that weekend to go shopping and how Weiss surprisingly agreed, almost causing her heart to explode with happiness.

 _Wait. Maybe that's why. I pretty much asked her out on a date,_ she realized in shock. _My first date in two years and it's with a girl that I just met and who also is going to be my roommate for the next year. Maybe my dreams are trying to tell me…that I don't deserve to go out with someone like her, and who am I kidding, they're probably right. After what I've done, with what I am, I can never be what she needs. I can't take her out on dates like other couples, properly hold her hand, kiss her, and care for her like someone should._ Ruby began to feel tears filling in her eyes as she felt how true the words were to her. It surprised her how just spending one day with Weiss, how much she felt for her. Never before has her feelings felt so strong, so fast.

Realizing that she had been in the shower long enough and that Weiss would probably be upset if she used up all the hot water, she turned it off and got out to dry herself. _I should probably tell her that it wouldn't work. I should cancel and tell her that I needed to study or that me and Yang already had plans and couldn't reschedule. It's for the best. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve anyone._ These thoughts plagued Ruby as she got dressed and proceeded to get ready for the day. After she finished up and picked up all her clothes, she opened the bathroom door and noticed that Weiss was awake and sitting on her bed, clearly waiting for the shower.

"About damn time you got out. I thought I was going to have to break down the door." she said, clearly still groggy as she pushed past Ruby and hurried into the bathroom, uniform in hand.

"Sorry princess." Ruby mumbled as she went to go put her clothes away and start making her bed.

After making her bed and putting on her gloves, she had begun to get out her school supplies when Weiss had finished her time in the bathroom and opened the door. Turning her head to see her roommate, Ruby couldn't stop her jaw from dropping and her eyes from almost popping out of her skull.

Weiss had come out wearing the same school uniform as her, of course, but the way she looked in it was mouth-watering. She was wearing a red plaid skirt and brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon around the collar. While Ruby was wearing a pair of black stockings that completely covered her legs, she was wearing a pair of gray knee socks that fit her toned legs so perfect and yet showed off just a small amount of pale skin that it almost made Ruby's nose bleed. Her hair was up in a French braid that went straight down to the lower part of her back, it just made her even more stunning. _She's just so…gorgeous. Oh, damn those legs. What I wouldn't give to…_

"Uh um. Ruby?" Weiss coughed out, stopping her thoughts from getting too lewd.

"Yes?" Ruby replied still unable to take her eyes off Weiss.

"You're drooling a little." Weiss giggled while grabbing her laptop satchel and began to place her school supplies inside.

"Oh uh. Sorry." Ruby said incredibly embarrassed, turning away while wiping off her chin, in attempt to hide her blush and shame for getting caught gawking. "You just look…really nice…in that uniform is all." She stuttered out, turning back to look at Weiss, who's faced burned a bright crimson.

"Um…thank you Ruby. You look…really nice as well." Weiss replied so silently that Ruby barely heard it.

"We should hurry, we're going to be late for class." Ruby said to change the subject before it got more awkward.

"Yeah. What do we have first?" asked Weiss as they both made their way out the door and towards the elevator.

"Uhhh…human history with Professor Oobleck. Then after that, we have math with Peach and then after that, we got science with Port. Then lunch and after that we got English class with Professor Goodwitch and then computers with a Professor Free." Ruby said, reading off the list of classes they had together for the day.

"Sounds like a fun day. Wait, human history? Isn't that just, history?"

"Yeah? Pretty much." Ruby said giving Weiss a questionable look.

"Oh. Okay"

They then proceeded to make their way out the elevator and out the dorms, making their way into one of the building towards a classroom. As they headed inside, Ruby noticed that they were still rather early considering that only a few students were in their seats and lead Weiss to a couple seats in the back. Sitting down, Ruby took the time she had to take a glance around the room to get a layout of the place. It was like any other classroom really, she noticed, with posters and signs hanging around about various moments in human history or some lame motivational quotes. The desk they sat at were a dark brown and were connected, allowing for about four students at each, with three rows going up and across. They were raised up a few feet from the ground in a small curve with a row of steps between each set.

After a few minutes of waiting, with her and Weiss getting out their supplies and talking about what they would need for class, several more students had walked in with the last being a man with spiky green hair and circular glasses, carrying what looked like a coffee mug while he shut the door behind him.

"Hello students. I am Professor Oobleck and welcome to human history." he said as he took a sip from his mug and made his way towards the front of the room. As he continued introducing himself to the class, Ruby noticed that whenever the he moved, he seemed to teleport from place to place and that no matter how much she tried to keep up, was getting quite dizzy.

As the class went on, Ruby couldn't help but think back to her dream, to her "date" with Weiss that weekend. _Did Weiss think it was a date? Does she expect it to be one? I know that was my intention and everything but, honestly, I don't think I can do it. My dream. I just…_ Ruby turned to her right where Weiss was quietly listening to the professor's lecture and taking notes. _She's just so beautiful,_ thinking as she looked Weiss over. _Her eyes are just so beautiful and intoxicating, and her hair. What I wouldn't give to just be able to run my hands through it, to feel it flow between my fingers._

Before Ruby could realize it, she had reached out her glove covered hand over to Weiss hair, with the intent of doing just that. Seeing what she was doing, she quickly pulled her hand away before Weiss could see what she was doing. _No. I can't let myself get close to someone like that again. I can't hurt her. Besides,_ she thought as she looked down at her gloves, tears beginning to form in her eyes, _those are things that I know I can never do like this_. She then felt something tap her on her shoulder causing her head to turn towards it source, who turned out to be Weiss.

"Hey Ruby, you okay?" she asked with concern apparent in her pale blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why you ask?" she responded while turning away from Weiss's gaze to wipe the evidence of tears forming, from her eyes.

"It's just, you haven't taken any notes and you don't seem to be paying any attention to the class besides the intro. You also look upset. You sure you're okay?

"Weiss, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all. Didn't really sleep all that well."

"You want to talk about it? We are friends, right?"

"Oh, course we're friends, of course. And it's just, a lot of stress you know. Classes and stuff just getting to me but I will be fine, Weiss. Okay?" Ruby said. She smiled in an attempt to make Weiss believe her, even though she knew it was a lie.

Weiss looked at her for a sec, her eyes scanning over her in curiosity before she gave Ruby a small smile with a nod and said, "Of course. It is stressful and everything, the first day of school. I'll let you copy my notes later. Just take it as repayment for letting me wear your hoodie yesterday."

"Haha, there's no need for any repayment but thank you Weiss. It means a lot." Ruby replied as she gave her a small smile and small side hug from which she noticed Weiss blush a little. _Good. She bought it,_ she thought, as Weiss turned back to the lesson. _I hate having to lie to her, but it's for the best._ Ruby gave Weiss one last look before turning her attention back to the professor, who it seemed, was just finishing up the lesson and assigning homework for day. When the bell finally rang, Weiss and Ruby followed the rest of the students and made their way to the next class.

The next few classes went by fast to Ruby, taking notes and listening to lectures, kept her from thinking too much about her dream. Lunch time finally arrived and Weiss and she made their way towards the cafeteria where they spotted Yang and Blake sitting down at a nearby table, Yang waving the tow of them over. After collecting their food, they went and sat down at the circular table. Weiss sitting next Yang with Ruby to her left and Blake sitting between her and Yang.

"So, how did the first day of classes go for the two of you?" asked Yang as she eyed Weiss like she was candy, which caused Ruby to get a little too uncomfortable with her sister.

"Fine, though, Professor Port seemed to like to talk about himself a little too much if you don't mind me saying." Weiss replied, ignoring Yang's glance, while she ate her food.

"Yeah he is like that. It can be pretty nice though, if you can get him talking enough then he tends to forget to assign homework for the day." Blake said as she finished her meal and pulled out a book. _Blake sure does love to read, especially them weird erotica books she thinks nobody knows about,_ Ruby thought, smiling as she looked up from her meal.

"Haha, well I definitely will keep that in mind." Laughed Weiss. "Besides that, and Rudy zoning out in our first class, everything has been alright." Looking down at her plate, Ruby hid herself in her food.

"Really?" Yang said with laugh, giving her sister a look. "Not paying any attention on your first day of class Ruby? Dad would be rather upset with you if he found out." Ruby looked up at her sister with a small amount of fear at the mention of her dad. "Relax, I'm kidding. At least you didn't get yourself in any trouble." Yang said as she leaned over and ruffled Ruby's hair.

Brushing off her sister's hand, Ruby said, "Well I didn't get to sleep very last night but thanks to Weiss, she's letting me copy her notes so I won't fall behind."

"Ahhh, thanks for helping my sister out Weiss. That's very kind of you. Maybe I should repay you with some dinner, lets say, this Saturday night?" Yang said with a smirk, wrapping her arm over Weiss's shoulders and staring right into her eyes. Looking over at Yang, Ruby noticed her sister's eyes change from violet to deep red. Figuring out what her sister was up to, she quickly gave Weiss a sharp nudge to the rips while giving her sister a knowing glare. _How dare she use her abilities like that! And on Weiss no less!_ She thought, her frustration clearly aimed at her sister.

Shrugging off Yang's arm, "Uh that sounds like a nice offer, but, Ruby and I are going into town this weekend to do some shopping." she replied as she shook her head a bit, clearly feeling the after effects of what happened. She turned towards Ruby, giving her a nice smile in which she gave her a smile in return, but when Weiss turned away, dropped it into a frown still remembering her dream from that morning. She was realizing that she is probably going to have to cancel on Weiss, knowing what never could be.

"Oh really." she said as she gave her sister a questioning look, who replied by turning her head away from her sister's eyes. "Well I wish you two fun then and make sure not to get into any trouble. And Weiss," said Yang turned her attention fully on Weiss, giving her a strong and almost threatening glare. "No funny business though, do you hear me?"

Ruby began to cough out a lung while Weiss blushed profusely, her face completely red.

"O-of course not you brute!" Weiss yelled, trying to hide her face as best she could from Yang's glare.

"Alright, alright calm down. Just being a big sister like I'm supposed too." Yang said as she put her hands up in defense. "Well, Blakey and I need to get out of here and head to our next class so we will see you to later." Blake groaned at the mention of her nickname as her and Yang stood up to leave.

Saying their goodbyes to the two girls as they left, Ruby and Weiss went to their last class for the day. As they sat down and the teacher began the lesson, Ruby began to think about how to tell Weiss about having to cancel going shopping this weekend and how she was to make it clear to her that they could not have any sort of relationship more than friendship. _Maybe I could go out on a date with someone else? No that wouldn't work. Id only go on one date and she would probably figure out I'm lying. I can't tell her I'm straight or anything considering that she saw me drooling over her this morning and my clear sign of flirting last night. Ugh! What to do?!_

Suddenly the bell rang, startling Ruby out of her daze, and she began to pack her things up and out the door. Weiss and her then proceeded towards the dorms since their classes were done for the day and decided to get an early start on homework. Once they got into their room, Ruby went to sit on her bed and began to take out her books and assignments, Weiss sitting at the desk they shared did the same so that they too could get a start on their work. When supper time came around, they both took a break and got something to eat. They once again ran into Blake and Yang, in which the latter attempted to unsuccessfully flirt with Weiss again. Once they finished they returned to their dorm and stayed up till it was time for bed, finishing their homework, and got ready for bed.

This went on for the remainder of Ruby's week. Classes, eating lunch with Weiss, her sister and Blake before finishing classes and heading back to the dorms to do her homework. Weiss and her, along with a few small bits of flirting of course, continued to chat about many random things such as classes, old friends, their families. They would often joke around and she soon discovered that she could never get enough of Weiss's laugh, her smile, and just everything about her. When they talked about her family, she had discovered that Weiss had a difficult time growing up, with her parents always being gone for work or some social event. It made Ruby feel sorry for the white-haired girl, not truly knowing love that only a family could give and it only made her feel worse knowing that she could not become the one to show her the love she deserves.

Over the week, she discovered that spending time with Weiss only made her fall for her more and more and Ruby couldn't help but imagine being with her. It was making things difficult for her. She knew that she had to stop these feelings and stop herself from getting too close but she couldn't. Every second with Weiss just pulled her closer and closer no matter how far she kept trying to get away. She could keep this up something had to be done and she couldn't figure it out. She tried to keep her distance, leaving earlier from lunch and supper, spending less time in the dorm room while Weiss was there, and even going to bed earlier to hide the pain. She knew that Weiss was catching on to what she was doing and she could tell that she was being hurt by her actions and it only hurt herself even more. Once it reached Friday night, she knew she was running out of time to do something.

"Hey Weiss?" she asked as she laid down on her twin sized bed looking at the ceiling.

"Yes Ruby?" answered Weiss, who was currently reading a book on her own bed.

"About tomorrow…would it be okay with you if I invite a few friends along with? I haven't really had a chance to see them since classes started and I thought that this might be a nice way to introduce you to a few more people to help you make more friends." Ruby asked as she turned her head to Weiss. She felt bad for having to do this to her. She knew that Weiss was looking forward to their weekend shopping trip but she felt that if it was just the two of them, then she wouldn't be able to control her feelings. This way at least she would feel less constricted and help Weiss meet new people.

"Uh sure. That's okay." Ruby couldn't help but hear a small amount of disappointment in her voice. Weiss looked back at her though with all signs of it gone as a small smile painted her face. "I think that could be fun and I do need to make more friends. I'm sure you're getting pretty bored hanging out with me all the time anyways." She laughed.

"Nah. I never get bored around you princess." Ruby chuckled, knowing that Weiss hated that nickname.

"What did I say about calling me that!" Weiss yelled.

"I'm not sure. I think it was along the lines of, 'Ruby you inconsiderate dolt. I am not a princess and I will not have you calling me that absurd, demeaning name.' but then again, a dolt like me has the tendency to get things wrong." She looked at Weiss with a rather large smirk.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to throw away your cookie stash in retaliation." Weiss replied with a semi-serious look.

"No! No! Please don't!" Ruby pleaded as she got down on her knees in front Weiss, hands clasped together like she was praying. A rather puppy dog looking pout was on her face. _Haha. Nobody can resist the might of my puppy dog pout. Not even Yang._

She saw Weiss struggle to resist but soon crumbled before her adorable might. "Fine." she groaned as she turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can keep your precious cookies."

"Yay!" exclaimed Ruby as she jumped on top of Weiss, pulling her into a tight, yet awkward hug.

"G-get off me you dolt!" Ruby heard Weiss stutter. She then felt a pair of thin, yet surprisingly strong, arms push her off. "Now get ready for bed. If we are going to meet these friends of yours tomorrow, I'd rather not be falling asleep the entire time." Weiss then got up, grabbed her nightgown from her dresser and headed into the bathroom but not before Ruby noticed that her face was a bright red.

They both quickly finished their nightly routine of showering and brushing their teeth before shutting off the lights and heading into bed.

"Night Weiss."

"Goodnight Ruby."

As she laid there on her bed, Ruby couldn't help but think about tomorrow and what was ahead. She hopped that Weiss wasn't mad at her and that things will go well, especially since she truly did want the shy, white-haired girl to make new friends. Shaking off her thoughts, she closed her eyes and let the world of dreams take her, praying that everything will work out in the end.


	4. Chapter 4-Trip to Town

**God. Another chapter already. I really need to get out more but this story just keeps on coming and I got to keep on writing. I hope you all have enjoyed the adventure so far and it will only keep on getting more interesting from here on out, just wait. Some of you have already guessed what's the problem with Ruby and what exactly is going on at the school. I will only say that only one of you has been close so far and I will not say who. However, I will say that in the two chapters after this one, some of your questions will be answered. Again, if you have any questions or helpful tips for me please send me a PM. Also, if you can, please leave a review. I like knowing what you guys think of my story and it gets me to write even better.!**

 **I must once again thank thisvexesme for reviewing and helping me edit this chapter. Oh, and enjoy the cameos!**

Saturday had finally arrived and for Weiss, it was a day she was both excited for and dreading. Since Ruby had suggested going to town together, earlier that week, she had been wondering if they were going as friends or if it was going to be the start of something more. Following Ruby's strange behavior however made her wonder if Ruby was even into her or just mindlessly flirting with her all week. Even last night when she threatened to take away all of Ruby's cookies, Ruby had used the most adorable looking puppy dog eyes possible and she couldn't help but give in to the cute girl's demands of sparing her cookies.

On Wednesday night, after her nightly shower before bed, she realized she had forgotten her nightgown out on her bed and quickly left the bathroom to go retrieve it and could have sworn that when Ruby saw her, she noticed her turn a bright crimson and that a small tinkle of blood flowed out of her nose. That, and the fact that Ruby seemed to be avoiding spending time alone with her and how she always seemed distant in class, just made her wonder more about what going on with the red-tipped vixen and whether Ruby was at all interested in her or not.

Either way, last night when Ruby had suggested that she invite a few friends of hers to go with, she had to admit that she was a little disappointed that it wasn't going to be just the two of them like she thought. She was also very nervous about having to meet new people but considering that they were friends with Ruby, they couldn't be all that bad.

The morning made things a little easier for her. After a quick breakfast, they both decided to finish some of their homework so that they wouldn't have to worry about it so much later while in town. Once they finished and realized it was almost noon, Ruby and her had decided to go out and get some lunch from the cafeteria. Along the way, they ran into Yang and Blake, whom were busy talking about something that Yang seemed very excited about.

"Hey guys!" Yang shouted at them as they met up and made their way to the cafeteria. "You hear that Professor Free is going to give us a demonstration of using slow motion later this month?!"

Professor Free was the computer teacher at Beacon Academy who had an interesting accent, that Weiss couldn't quite place, and was quite popular with most of his students. Apparently, he was also a huge fan of slow motion and tended to go on and on about it during class. He was a rather good professor but he had the tendency to be a bit clumsy, plus his nose was so big that Weiss was sure that a plane could land on it. "The rumor is that him and a buddy of his are going to blow up an old military building and film it in slow motion! Isn't that awesome!" Yang was practically jumping up and down, with her face beaming in excitement.

"Really? That's freaking awesome!" yelled Ruby as she joined her sister in jumping like idiots in Weiss's opinion, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Remember it's only a rumor. Besides, he first needs to get Headmaster Ozpin's approval and I also heard that he might instead just film guns being shot underwater since it would be less demanding." Blake said as they were getting in line to grab food. Weiss looked over at Ruby, who eyes were gleaming with excitement at the mention of guns. She knew of Ruby's strange obsession with firearms considering they talked about it earlier that week during one of their study sessions. Apparently, her father was a big hunter and she was raised learning all she could about them. "Plus, he might be looking for some volunteers to help set everything up once whatever he's doing is decided." Blake continued as they made their way to the table and sat down.

Weiss looked over at Ruby and Yang and feared the grins that was stretching across their faces might just rip their face in half. Both seemed very eager to volunteer for such an endeavor.

"So, Rubes, what are you and the Ice Queen doing today?" Yang asked as she took a bit out of her cheeseburger, that seemed a little too rare for Weiss's liking, ignoring the glare Weiss was giving her for the use of the nickname.

"Oh, me and Weiss..." Ruby started to say before being interrupted.

"Weiss and I." Weiss corrected.

"Fine, 'Weiss and I'," Ruby said as she rolled her eyes, "are going into town nearby to do some shopping. We are going to meet up with Jaune and the others as well." Weiss noticed Ruby give her a small glance before turning away. She thought that she saw a little guilt in her eyes but thought better of it.

"Oh, not just the two of you then?" asked Blake, looking over at Ruby.

"Nah. I realized that I really haven't spent much time with any of my other friends and I figured that I could invite them with. This way I could introduce them to Weiss and she could make a few more friends." Ruby replied sheepishly while fidgeting with her hands.

"That sounds like a good idea. You nervous, Weiss?" Yang asked, looking over at her.

"A little. I'm not very good at meeting new people." she said a little embarrassed.

"You met me pretty well." Ruby grinned.

"Well yes but that I don't think that counts as much of a greeting. Plus, I can't really go around tripping over people in an attempt to meet them. I don't think that would go very well." Everyone laughed at her small joke, making her feel more at easy and happy.

 _So, this is what it's like to have real friends. I can't believe that I have only been here a week and I already feel at home. Even Yang is starting to become a good friend, even though her poor attempts at flirting seem to lessen it, and even Blake is nice enough to around with. Though none compare to Ruby, even though she has been a bit distant from me during the week. Maybe today will change that._ She looked over at Ruby, who was too busy scarfing down cookies like there was no tomorrow. _Haha even with a face covered in cookie crumbs she's cute._ Weiss allowed herself a small smiled at the thought.

They soon finished up their meals and went their separate ways as Ruby and her still needed to get ready to meet up with Ruby's friends. When they arrived at the dorms, Weiss quickly called the use of the bathroom to change after she had gone over to her dresser to fish out a set of clothing.

Once she was in the bathroom, away from Ruby's prying eyes, she changed into a nice light-blue, short sleeve blouse and a pair of white skinny jeans. She decided to leave her hair flowing freely since she knew that Ruby liked it that way, based on an earlier moment during the week where she noticed that the tall girl couldn't keep her eyes off it. When she finally decided that she looked well enough, she opened the bathroom door and took a step out before immediately going back in a slamming it shut, her face a huge bright crimson and a little blood dripping out her nose. She swore she could hear Ruby laughing from behind the door.

… **.**

With Weiss in the bathroom, Ruby decided to change in the dorm room itself deciding that it would help save time. She went to her dresser and picked out a nice white t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants to go along with it and her hoodie, of course. She took off her jeans and shirt and was starting to put on her cargo pants when she heard a gasp and turned her head just in time to see Weiss loudly slam the bathroom door. She couldn't help but burst into laughter at the shorter girl's modesty as she continued to get dressed.

' _Oh, my god. She's just too cute.'_

When she finished, she shouted to Weiss letting her know she was done. The shy girl peaked her head out of the door slowly Ruby guessed to make sure she wasn't being tricked before hurried over to her bed.

"Did you like what you saw?" Ruby said with a massive smirk spread on her face.

"Shut up you dolt!" Weiss yelled, attempting to hide her blush. Ruby noticed she didn't hear a no.

"Well, all that cuteness aside," Ruby said as she put on her shoes, "we need to get going if we are going to meet the others in town in time." Weiss just nodded in agreement and after they both got their shoes on and everything else they needed, proceeded out the doors and made their way out the dorms.

They arrived in town just a few minutes later having taken the bus considering walking would've taken too long. As they walked, Ruby noticed that it was a good day to of gone to town. The sun was out shinning bright in the sky above very no clouds in sight and it wasn't too hot for her taste, plus the wind was decent enough that it would help cool her off if needed.

"Nice day huh?" she asked Weiss, hoping to make small talk to help with awkwardness that still lingered from earlier.

"It is. Lots better than what it would be it Atlas right now. Though, it will take me some time to get used to all this heat." the pale-skinned girl answered as she wiped away some of the sweat that began to form on her head. "I just hope that I don't get a sun burn. My skin, as you can guess, isn't really good with this type of climate so I tend to burn quite easily."

"Well you do a lot better than Yang or my dad do. They may not be very pale but they the sun gets to them just as much." Ruby said with a small chuckle. "Besides. Your pale complexion isn't that bad." ' _It only adds to your beauty.'_ she thought to herself. She then heard a small cough and looked over at Weiss who had small amounts of redness coating her cheeks.

"Um…thank you. That's very sweet of you Ruby." She said as she kept walking, with her hands held tight in front of her.

It was only then that Ruby realized she had said her thought out loud. _'Oh shit.'_

"Ha ha. No problem." She then nervously looked away from Weiss and decided that the ground was far more interesting too look at.

A few, awkward, minutes passed by as the kept walking down the street. It was a decent looking town. Not too large yet, not too small either so that it wouldn't attract too much attention. Just enough to so that a few tourists from some of the surrounding areas could come by to do things such as camping or just visit one of the many family owned stores and restaurant is the area. It wasn't much different from her home of Patch Ruby realized. It made her even more comfortable there.

"So, where are we supposed to meet your friends?" Weiss asked breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"By the arcade. I was thinking that we could probably play some games and then maybe go out to eat somewhere."

"Oh, that sounds…fun. Though I never been much for games. They only ones I've ever played were board games like scramble or monopoly. I used to play them a lot when I was younger but nobody really wanted to play with me anymore since I always seemed to win." Ruby noticed the sad look on the girls face as she wrapped her arms around herself, and remembered the few stories she was told about her childhood and how busy her parents always seemed to be.

She pulled Weiss with a side hug as they turned around a corner, passing an ice cream shop that she noted to stop by later. "Hey. Don't worry. Jaune and I have been avid gamers she we were kids. We can show you the ropes and help you out."

Weiss looked up at Ruby and smiled, which in turn caused Ruby to smile back. "Thank you Ruby. That's very nice of you." She leaned into the hug before pulling away and proceeded to walk forward.

Ruby couldn't help but fall behind a bit and stare at the snow-white haired beauty in front of her. She was busy marveling at how Weiss behind looked but then remembered the Wednesday night before and couldn't stop the embarrassed blush from returning to her face and quickly caught up with Weiss, grabbing her hand in the process.

"Hurry up! We don't want to be late!" She exclaimed as she pulled Weiss alongside her into a jog.

"Ruby!"

… **...**

"You dolt! What is with you and grabbing my hand and almost pulling my arm out of its socket?! Weiss yelled at the red-hooded girl as they stopped at the street corner a few blocks away from where they previously were.

"Haha sorry princess. I just figured that we should get there a bit earlier so that we had enough time to enjoy the day. Especially considering I'm going to have to teach you how to play most of the games." Ruby replied as she took a few deep breaths. "Besides, the arcade is only just down this street a bit more." She then pointed straight ahead.

Weiss looked to where her finger was pointing and noticed a building about a block away that seemed to be full of kids her age.

They continued down the sidewalk about were just about to arrive at the arcade when Weiss noticed a rather strange looking group of people standing outside it. They all seemed to be busy laughing as one of them, a girl about her height with purple-dyed hair and thick black glasses and was dressed in a white-long sleeve blouse and black dress pants with a green apron wrapped around her, was making some angry looking gestures in the air and seemed to be yelling about something she couldn't quit hear. Whatever it was it seemed quite funny as the rest of the group couldn't stop laughing.

Before Weiss could wonder what, the story was about, she ran into a someone, almost knocking them over. After apologizing profusely about her clumsiness and was thankful that the kind man had forgiven her, while Ruby to her left barley contained her laughter at the shorter girl's clumsiness, they continued their way to the arcade and towards the group of people that Weiss had been watching earlier.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted as she waved to the group. Weiss looked around at them and noticed that the girl she saw earlier had vanished and that a boy, about 6ft with blond hair and wearing a strange sweatshirt with what looked like a bunny rabbits head on it, was standing in her place. She found it a bit odd but figured that the girl must've left before they arrived and that the boy must have shown up just after.

"Hey Ruby! About time you got here. Who's your friend?" asked the blond guy as he gestured at Weiss.

"Oh! Everyone meet my roommate Weiss. Weiss meet everyone!"

"Hello." Weiss gave them a nervous wave.

"Hello Weiss. I'm Jaune." the blond boy smiled at her as he stuck out his hand and she proceeded to shake it. "And this is Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora."

Weiss continued saying her hellos and shook each person's hand while making sure to get a good look at them in hopes of remembering how they look just in case seeing them became a regular thing.

The girl, Pyrrha, had long light crimson hair and a pair of kind, yet stunning, green eyes. She was wearing a pair of small black shorts and a gold shirt that fit her quite well and her face had sharp features. On her left was a girl, who Weiss decided should never have sugar as she seemed to jump like mad just as she was standing in her one spot, who was Nora. Nora had short orange hair (which Weiss thought was odd considering when she asked she discovered it was 100% natural) and had light blue eyes. She was wearing a pink knee length skirt along with a white shirt with a pink heart in the middle of it and black vest and to her left was her boyfriend Ren. Ren was a calm looking guy Weiss decided, considering how well he seemed to put up with Nora. He had long black hair with a lock of pink dye going down one end and a set of pink eyes. He wore more casual clothing with just a pair of black jeans and a green shirt.

After all they said their greetings, they decided to head inside and play some games. Weiss looked up at the sign in front of the arcade. _'Achievement Hunter Arcade'_ she read. ' _What an interesting name for such a place…'_ Inside she noticed that it was a rather nice looking place. The carpet was a checkered dark green and black going across the floor and the walls were a light green. _'Wow. Whoever owns this place sure likes green.'_ She then looked around and saw that the left side of the place was lined up with a couple rows of circular tables right next to several, rather large windows, letting people look outside while they ate. The other side was where all the action seemed to be as it was full of various types of games from consoles to skeeball.

She continued to look around the establishment and noticed a lot of classmates of hers were there, which didn't make her feel any better. A few of the kids she met so far were nice enough, like Velvet Scarlatina and her girlfriend Coco Adel, but there were some than were down right rude. One of them was the guy she was staring at right now, Cardin Winchester, who was in the middle of playing table hockey and boasting about how skilled he was to anyone who would listen. By anyone she meant his three lackeys that seemed to follow him everywhere he went and she didn't bother try to remember their names.

"Hey Weiss! Weissssss~!" a voice shouted.

Turning her head, she saw that it was Ruby trying to get her attention. "Oh, sorry. What was it you wanted?"

"I asked how many tokens did you want? Or did you just want to share with me?" Ruby asked as she pointed at the front desk.

"Oh, let me see." Weiss walked over to the desk and noticed a rather strange looking man working it. He had messed up hair, a big set of ears, and eyes that seemed as though he hadn't slept in years. He had tattoos coming all along both of his arms and was wearing a rather wrinkly shirt with a giant middle finger in the center next to a nametag that said Geoff. Behind him on the wall, Weiss noticed a framed picture of a man short black hair and goatee, wearing glasses and what seemed to be a tuxedo shirt. On top of the picture, a signed said, _'Here lies Ray. R.I.P.'_ and in front of it was a flower pot with one rose in it.

' _That's odd. Why is there a memorial in an arcade? And who the hell is 'Brownman',_ Weiss thought as she looked closer at it.

She then looked up at the sign above Geoff and looked at all the prices for tokens. Realizing that she probably wasn't going to play very many games considering that it was going to be her first time in an arcade, she decided that sharing with Ruby was probably best.

Turning towards Ruby. "I'll just share with you if that's okay. I'm probably not going to play that much anyways."

"Alright. I'll get about 50 just in case though. If we need more we can always get them." Ruby then walked up to the desk with Pyrrha to get her and Weiss their tokens while Ren and Nora went to get some drinks for everybody, leaving Weiss with Jaune as they stood close to the entrance.

"So, how did a beautiful Snow Angel such as yourself find herself at Beacon?" Jaune asked as he leaned up against the wall, trying to look cool, in which Weiss's opinion, he failed.

Her scar throbbed in annoyance. _'God. Why does every guy insist on flirting with me the first chance they get? Do I need to wear a sign that says I'm not interested or something?'_

Clearly ignoring his poor attempt at flirting by not even looking in his direction she answered him. "My father moved my family here from Atlas because of some new business deal he got. He is currently overseeing some major construction project on the other side of Vale and decided to send me to Beacon for some reason or another."

"Oh, what kind of business does he have?"

"Energy. The company is pretty big in Atlas but this is the first time it has made any progress in Vale. I was upset at first about having to move to a new country and go to a new school but so far everything is going well." Weiss said with a smile on her face as she saw that Ruby was on her way back.

Before Jaune could inquire why, Ruby popped up with a cup full of tokens with Pyrrha walking up next her a few moments later with more. After getting her share of the tokens, they met up with Nora and Ren and went to play some games.

After some time, and a few mishaps that involved her yelling at one of the games after she lost, Weiss decided that she was having a lot of fun. Ruby had showed her several games for her to try and even played a few with her. Her favorite so far was Pac Man while Ruby's it seemed was whatever allowed her to use a gun and mow down rows upon rows of enemies. Watching Ruby play with such determination on her face made Weiss giggle on the inside.

However, one moment did concern her about spending time at the arcade. One of the owners it seemed by how carried himself, had gotten angry with one of the broken machines and proceeded to beat the hell out of it. Instead of his fist, he used one of those guitars from the game, Guitar Hero, while spewing profanity like made. Eventually the man from the front desk, Geoff, showed up and was able to get him to stop before it got any worse. Besides that, things have been good so far in Weiss's opinion.

After a while, and noticing that it was close to supper, they decided to order some pizza from the arcade kitchen, which from Nora's opinion, was to die for. While waiting for the pizza she chatted up with the new group and after some time, decided that they weren't all that bad, well except Jaune but that's because he didn't seem to get the hint that she wasn't interested. One of the times he had called her Snow Angel, she noticed that Ruby was giving him a deathly glare that would've struck fear into his heart if only he had noticed.

When the food finally arrived, Weiss had to admit that it was rather good. She wasn't used to eating greasy food like this considering the personal cooks she had back in Atlas but she doubted any of them could cook something just as good. It seemed like to her that she was going to have great day, that was until, Cardin Winchester decide to come over to their table.

"Hello beautiful." he said to Weiss.

"What do you want Cardin?" she groaned in reply. She looked over at the rest of the table and they were all equally bothered by his presence just as she was.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to ditch these losers and come hangout with me and my friends. I'm pretty sure we can show you a much better time than they could." He walked closer to her and started to rub his hand on her shoulder making her shudder out of disgust.

"No thank you. Now go away. As you can see I'm busy."

"Come on baby. You don't know what you're missing out on. Trust me. You won't regret it." He then grabbed her by the arm and started to forcefully hoist her up from her chair.

"I said No! Now let me go you asshole!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip. By this time everyone at her table had gotten out of their chairs and were ready to leap and Cardin to get him to let go but his buddies stood by ready to pounce on anyone that did.

Still not loosening his grip, Weiss decided she had enough and kneed him in the groan effectively getting him to let her go and causing him to lean over in pain, holding his now bruised crotch.

"You fucking bitch!" he growled, a little too real Weiss thought, as he got up. "You'll pay!"

Next thing Weiss knew, the backside of Cardin's hand had contacted her face, causing her to fall on the floor. She groaned in pain while holding her now red cheek.

"You motherfucker!" she heard someone shout.

Looking up she saw Ruby make her way towards Cardin at lightning fast speed and punch him in the face. Hard.

Cardin immediately brought his hands to his nose to stop the coming flow of blood. Before he could get back at Ruby, the man from earlier that destroyed the controller, ran up and grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to walk him towards the door and threw him out. His buddies ran out after him.

"AND STAY THE FUCK OUT YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" yelled the man. He then made his way back to Weiss's table where Ruby was helping her off the floor and a rag full of ice to her cheek.

"Oh, my God Weiss! Are you okay?" Ruby said, worry clear in her voice as she looked at her cheek, a clear red mark on it. Weiss the looked up and noticed serval tears forming in Ruby's eyes as she looked at her. Her heart warmed as she knew that Ruby cared about her how she came to protect her when needed.

Weiss smiled as she sat back down in her seat, wiping away her own tears. "I'm fine Ruby. Just a little sore. Thank you for that by the way. It was very sweet of you to come to my defense."

"Well I wasn't going to let him get away with hitting one of my friends now was I? Besides, he got away lucky. I had half a mind to let Nora at him." Ruby laughed.

Weiss was glad that Ruby had come to her rescue. She didn't think that any of her old friends in Atlas would've done what she did and she has only been friends with her a week.

' _Hmm…maybe there is something here.'_

When the man that helped save her from Cardin walk up she just had to express her thanks and profusely apologized for causing trouble in his arcade.

"No thanks are needed. That guy was an asshole he deserved to be treated as such. To make up for it, your meal is on the house and next time you come on by, you can get 100 free tokens as well." He said with a smile, waving away her concerns.

Weiss and the rest still thanked the man, who they found out was named Michael, and grabbed their things to leave.

After saying their goodbyes, which included hugs from Nora (who swore that the next time she saw Cardin she was going to break his legs) and Pyrrha and exchanging phone numbers with the group, Weiss and Ruby made their way to the bus station where they arrived in time for the 8 o'clock bus. Fifteen minutes later they found themselves finally back in their dorms.

"You go ahead and shower first. It's the least I can do for saving me." Weiss said as they got in.

"Are you sure? I'm okay with waiting and besides it's because of me you got hurt." Ruby said that last part as a whisper but Weiss heard it anyways. Turning to Ruby, she took the silver-eyed girls glove covered hands in her own and looked her in the eyes.

"No Ruby. It is not your fault." she said firmly. "I had a great time today and thanks to you I met three new friends…and Jaune." That last bit got Ruby to laugh a bit and caused Weiss hear to flutter a little.

' _Good she's laughing. She needs to know that it wasn't her fault.'_

"Plus, you saved me from Cardin and I'm pretty sure that nobody else from my old school would've done that, so thank you." She stared into Ruby's eyes for a bit. Lost in its magnetic pull. Before she knew she was leaning her head closer to Ruby's.

…

" _Oh no she's going to kiss me. She's going to kiss me! Quick Ruby! Do something!'_

Pushing away from Weiss and pulling her hands from her grip, she noticed the disappointment and sadness on her face. It broke her heart and almost made her cry right then and there.

"I should probably go take that shower now. It's getting late and I got to meet Yang in the morning to help her with her homework."

"Oh. Right of course. Well I think I'm just going to head to bed now instead. Thank you for a wonderful day Ruby." The smile she wore did nothing to cover up the sadness that was clear in the shorter girl's voice. Ruby knew her heart couldn't take anymore.

Quickly, she moved towards the bathroom after stopping at her dresser to grab her pajamas so that she could avoid having to look at Weiss any longer. Once she got in the shower, she held herself and started to cry. Thankful the running water was sounding out her sobs she looked back at what happened. She knew that she couldn't kiss Weiss, no matter how much she wanted to. It pained her so much to see the look on Weiss's face when she pulled away.

After several minutes of crying, she got up and finished cleaning herself. Once she was done with that, she left the bathroom where she noticed that Weiss was already in bed and asleep. Turning off the lights, she walked over to her and gently lowered her hand to the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Weiss." she whispered.

Ruby then turned back to her bed and got under her covers. She silently cried herself to sleep that night, praying like she did every night. For her curse to end.

Little did Weiss and Ruby know, that at that moment, an unknown figure stood outside their building, staring at their window. Hiding in the shadows as it watched the lights go out, an evil grin spread across the figures face. "I've finally found you." it said before it broke out in a small chuckle. It laughed as the darkness swallowed it whole, disappearing in an instant.


	5. Chapter 5-Sisterly Talk

**Finally a new chapter! Sorry it took me a while to get it out but I had a lazy past few days lol I hope you enjoy it and that you for all the favorites and followers!**

 **Please leave a review!**

It was Sunday afternoon and Ruby decided that she needed some private time to think about the night before and that whatever she was going to do about her and Weiss, needed to be soon. "I'm going to go out for a run for a bit. I'll be back before supper." she said turning to Weiss, who was sitting at the desk they shared, with her laptop and books out to start her homework.

"Alright but that doesn't mean you can slack off on your work later and if you're going to be late for supper, just send me a text letting me know." she replied, looking up from her work before turning back.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ruby said as she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of running shorts and light, long sleeve shirt before heading into the bathroom to change. After she was done, she got out, threw on her hoodie and said her goodbyes to Weiss, proceeded out the building. She was rather glad that it was a rather nice day out and decided to run across the campus to get a good workout. She looked around and noticed a few groups of students walking around and a few more running just like her.

As she ran, she thought back to the night before. About how scared she was when Weiss got hurt and the look on Weiss's face when Ruby pulled away from her as she tried to kiss her. Her thoughts once again traveled back to her dream. Her dream, it seemed, would never leave her alone. The pain and sorrow would always be there, ready to punish her for what she had done. It pushed her to run harder and faster. She felt that she always deserved the pain and that she should never know love again.

 _Faster,_ she thought, _faster._

She pushed herself as fast she could, ignoring the pain in her legs and in her chest.

Her thoughts continued to betray her. ' _I can never be with Weiss in anyway besides her friend. I can't give her what she wants because I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to be loved by someone like her.'_ As she finished her run, she realized she needed to talk to someone.

After her run, she went over to the black colored dorms with only one goal in mind. She walked inside and made her way to the third floor and stopped in front on one of the doors and knocked. Her sister, Yang, answered the door, dressed in a black sports bra and yellow short-shorts, with smile on her face.

"Hey sis! What are you doing here? Weiss, kick you out?" Yang greeted, with a laugh.

"No Yang. I need…I need help with something." Ruby replied with a frown, a mournful yet serious look in her eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Yang opened the door wide enough and let Ruby inside.

As she walked in she noticed one side of the room that was layered with books and a neatly made bed, which was obviously Blake's, and the other side was a complete mess. Clothes were everywhere and the bed was just a hidden under a pile of school books and bunch of papers. Clearly Yang was doing her homework before Ruby arrived. She decided to sit on Blake's bed considering her options.

"Where's Blake?" she asked.

"Oh, she's hanging out with her boyfriend, Sun. Pretty cool guy I've been told but let us not bother with that right now. What's the big problem that you need big sis help with?" Yang asked as she sat on her own bed.

"I don't really know how to say it." Ruby said with her nerves taking effect. Her hands clearly fidgeting.

"Just say it. I'm sure that whatever it is, I can handle it."

Looking down at her hands and holding them close to her chest, Ruby finally managed to stuttered out her thoughts.

"I-I think that I'm in love with Weiss."

"…."

"…."

"Well….shit."

Ruby looked up at her sister to see that Yang had a look of frustration on her face. She knew that this was going to be one difficult conversation, especially knowing that Yang had a bit of a thing for Weiss.

Taking a deep breath, Yang looked at her sister, "You love Weiss. Are you positively sure that you love her and are not just wanting to sleep with her? I mean, you two have only know each other for a week so it's a little early to think it's love."

"It's not that…well I do want that," Ruby said with her face turning even redder than her hoodie, "but my feelings are more than that. I care about her. I want to spend every second of every day with her. I want to hold her, to tell her that I care, and to be there for her. I don't know it's all happening so fast but I just can't seem to get her out of my head."

"Alright sis." said Yang. "Maybe you do love her but you do know that a relationship between the two of you would be pretty difficult. You do know that right?"

Ruby looked at her sister with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Of course, I know! That's what is making this so god damn hard! I'm trying to push it all away but every time I see her it all just comes rushing back in. When she smiles, I can barely breath, when she laughs my heart just wants to melt, and when she hugs me I just want hold her and never let go. And then last night, when she got hurt, I was scared, I wanted to kill Cardin for what he did and when we got back to the dorms…I think she tried to kiss me but I had to pull away and the look of hurt on her face…" Ruby looked away and started to cry. Next thing she knew, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her and pull her tight.

After a few minutes of crying and Yang running her hand in small circles across her back to try and sooth her pain, she had finally run out of tears. "I know that I have only known her a week and that a real relationship between us is impossible but, I don't think I can step away. It just hurts too much to even think of it." She lifted her head and look Yang in the eyes. "My dreams have started to come back," she sniffled out, wiping away her tears.

"When?" Yang asked with concern in her eyes.

"The first day and I've been having them each night since and every time it's the same thing. I'm running in the forest, covered in darkness when, _she,_ arrives. She tells me that I killed her and that I never loved her. Eventually I get up and run like always but instead of more darkness and me just waking up in tears, something different keeps happening before the end."

"What do you mean? What's different?"

"After I run away from her, a bright light appears at the end of the forest. I run towards it an I hear a voice and it calls for me. I don't know why but it makes me push myself harder to reach it but before I do, my legs give out."

"Is that it?"

Thinking about her dream and the glimpse of white she saw residing in the light, Ruby decided to keep the ending to herself, not knowing it's meaning herself just yet. "Yeah that's it. After all that I just wake up in my bed covered in sweat."

"Hmm…maybe in a way, your dreams are telling you to move on. At least, that's what it sounds like to me." Yang said as she let Ruby go and got up. "Maybe you should talk to Weiss about your feelings. Who knows, maybe she does feel the same way. You two haven't really spent any time apart since you met and it seems like she seems pretty happy whenever she's with you."

"So, you think I should talk to her. Tell her about my feelings and everything?" Ruby asked as she look up at her sister, who was pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Well not everything really but just tell her your feelings and that you want to try and make a relationship between the two of you work. Just wait to tell her the rest until you're ready."

Ruby thought about it for a bit. "What about my...condition?"

"It's been over a year Ruby. I'm sure that Uncle Qrow will find a cure or something soon. He's got to, right? Before then though you have to at least try to live. You can't keep letting the past control you. You need to push on and decide things for yourself."

Ruby thought for a moment before she came to a decision. "Alright, I will." she said as she jumped up with new conviction to get Weiss as her girlfriend. She was getting ready to head out the door when Yang put a hand on her shoulder turning her around.

"But," Yang stated, "have you told her what you truly are yet? Do you even know what she is?"

"Uhhh no, I haven't. I was waiting until the right moment to be honest." replied Ruby as she scratched the back of her neck. A clear sign of her nerves getting to her. "I'm a bit afraid of what she might think of me and that she might not want to be friends with me."

"You do know that she needs to know, right? About what you are and about your…condition?" Yang strained to say as she gave her sister a worried look. "Especially if the two of you are going to date."

"Yes, I know. I should probably tell her about that before I tell her about my feelings huh?" Ruby questioned.

"Probably. You two have only known each other for a while so you should probably give her sometime before telling her your feelings. Just start slow okay?" The blonde answered her as she put both of her hands onto Ruby's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Okay. And who knows…maybe Uncle Qrow will be able to find a cure soon and I wouldn't have to worry anymore. Right?" Ruby gave her sister a hopefully look, knowing that her uncle has been searching for years now and his journey had to come to an end soon.

"Right." Her sister then gave her a smile and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you ya know? I just want you to be safe and happy. Don't let whatever she says get you down and just promise me that you will stay strong. Okay?"

"Yang…need…air…can't breathe." Ruby was able to gasp out between breaths. When Yang finally let her go, she breathed in a few times before looking at her sister. "I love you too Yang and I know you just want what's best for me. Hopefully things will go well but if not, I at least know you will be there to help me."

"Good. Now go get her tiger." Yang said giving Ruby a soft punch to the shoulder, which was given in return.

"Thanks. Oh, and don't think this makes up for you trying to trick Weiss into going on a date with you earlier this week. I'm still a little ticked off about that."

"Haha. Yeah, sorry about that but you know me. I love them ladies. Now go, your Ice Queen awaits you." Said Yang as she pushed Ruby out the door. "Good luck!"

Ruby headed out her sister's dormitories and into her own with renewed vigor. As she headed up the elevator and arrived at her dorm, she stood outside it before reaching her decision to follow through with her plan. Stepping inside she saw that Weiss was still doing her homework.

"Still doing homework huh?" she asked.

"Mhm." was her answer. "Have a good run?" Weiss asked without turning to look at Ruby.

"Yeah I'm going to take a shower real quick." Ruby said as she went to her dresser and picked out a few clothes.

After her shower, she stepped out of the bathroom and went and sat on the edge of her bed. "Umm…Weiss. I think we need to talk."

"Look if it's about last night…I'm sorry. I thought that you might've had feelings for me but I guess that I read all the signs wrong and…" Ruby cut her off before she could continue.

"No no no! That's not what I wanted to talk about at all. Well maybe later but right now I want to talk about something different."

Weiss looked to Ruby and noticed the serious look on her face. "Okay." Getting up she made her way to her own bed and sat on it across from Ruby so that they could look face to face. "Talk."

"So, I guess that you've noticed that I wear gloves all the time, right? Along with long sleeve shirts and mostly jeans?" Weiss nodded in confirmation. "Well there is a reason for that. You see…. I'm a…well I'm a…." Ruby looked down and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm a Reaper."

After a few seconds of silence, Ruby looked up and noticed the look of confusion on Weiss's face. "A what?" she asked.

"A Reaper."

"….is that some sort of band or cult?"

"What? No! It's a species. You know? I mean, I know were rare and everything but you got to know about us. We are after all one of the dozens of different species that roam the planet." Ruby said as she waved her arms.

"What do you mean "dozens"? There's only humans that live here! Besides animals, of course."

It was now Ruby's turn to be confused. "Huh? No there aren't. Like I said, there are dozens. You know like Vampires, Were-Wolves or Were-Cats, shapeshifters, and such. How do you not know all this?" Ruby paused to look at Weiss. "What are you?" She questioned as she looked quizzically at her girl across from her.

"What am I? I'm human. What else could I be? Now if this is some joke then it isn't funny Ruby!" Weiss stood up now clearly pissed off thinking that Ruby was just messing with her.

"Wait! You're human!" Ruby exclaimed. "How the hell did you get into this school?!"

"I applied. How else do you expect me to get here?"

"Weiss." Ruby now walked to her roommate and grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her the most serious look possible. "You do know what this school is for right?"

"For learning. Why?"

"No Weiss. This is a school for monsters."

"…"

"..."

"WHAT?!"

 **What's a Reaper you ask? What the hell is Weiss doing at a school of monsters? What is Ruby's deal with her gloves? Find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter of A New World!**


	6. Chapter 6-Identities Revealed

**Hello everyone! Enigma here with another new chapter! You will finally get some of the answers you have been looking for and I hope that you all like it. If you have any questions or anything just PM me. Please leave a review and let me know if you like it.**

 **Oh, and I was kinda in a hurry to get this out so it may not be written very well but I will go through it at some point to better it.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows!**

"WHAT?!"

Weiss couldn't believe the things Ruby was saying. _'A school of monsters? Preposterous. Monsters aren't real.'_ Weiss thought, and yet, the seriousness on Ruby's face made her think otherwise. They were still in their dorm room, Weiss on her bed and Ruby on hers, but currently Weiss was thinking about just running through the door just to get away.

"You just messing with me, aren't you?! Just a joke, right?!" Weiss yelled at Ruby. She wasn't going to fall for it.

"No. It isn't a joke Weiss. Listen, you need to calm down. Haven't you noticed anything weird about this school? Things that weren't at your old one?" Ruby questioned of her.

Weiss thought back to the past week. She thought about the strange foods that she saw, the "human' history class, and how strict the staff was about students going out of school grounds without permission. "Well there have been a few things but I just thought that it was how things went in Vale?"

"Nope. The food, for instance, is made specify for certain species, like the rare meat is for vampires, were-creatures, etcetera. and the reason we aren't allowed to go to town or leave school grounds without permission is because they need to keep a close eye on some of the students because of what they are."

"What about human history class?" she wondered.

"Well that's because most species spend a lot of time going to specific schools for monsters to help teach them control their instincts. It isn't until around middle school do they start to learn actual school stuff. Before then they learn about their species history and the history of monsters in general, plus small basic school stuff like math and reading."

Weiss took a few minutes to calm herself. She was foolishly starting to believe Ruby about the school. _'I must be going crazy. Wait a sec…she's said she is a monster…a Reaper. I've been rooming this whole week with a MONSTER!'_ Her eyes grew wide at that realization and just stared at Ruby as she quickly pushed herself the corner of her bed at the wall to get away from her roommate as far as possible. "So…so you're a monster too? I've been living with a monster this whole time?!" she shrieked.

Ruby looked hurt by Weiss's reaction and looked away from the frightened girl before answering. "Yes, I am a monster. I am a Reaper." Looking back at Weiss. "But you were never in any danger, not really. My species is not like the others in a sense."

"What do you mean?" questioned Weiss, her voice wavering in concern.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby began to explain. "We are…kind of like vampires, though we don't feed off blood. We feed off a living thing's aura. Their life force, you can say. We don't kill people or anything though there had been some cases in the past where some of my kind would completely drain people. It's partly why we are so rare." Ruby looked at Weiss, who was still trying to gather herself in the corner of her bed, before continuing. "We don't have to feed very often, just a few times a month to regenerate ourselves. How we do it is through skin to skin contact. All we have to do is touch someone and we can begin to feed off them though we can control how much we take as to not potentially harm the source. We really aren't so bad to be honest."

Weiss started to worry again at what her roommate was saying. _'She feeds off people's auras? Like their souls or something? Has she fed on me?'_ Silence passed for a what seemed like hours between the two before Weiss finally responded. "So, have you fed on me then?"

Ruby jumped up from her seat on her bed in surprise at the question and began to franticly wave her hands in front of her to dwell Weiss's worries. "No! No no no no no. I don't feed off people and I have never fed off you and I never will. Not in a million years."

"So, how do you feed then?"

"On animals. I just go out into the woods every so often and find one to feed off." Ruby answered. Started to rub her hands together rather nervously and it was then that Weiss noticed the gloves on her hands she always seemed to wear.

"So, is this why you were long sleeve clothing and gloves all the time?" Weiss wondered. She watched Ruby begin to look at her hands and took note of her sad expression.

"Yes." Ruby answered. "It's a long story. Basically, Reapers can control how much aura they take from a person whether it's just a little bit or the whole thing" she took a deep breath before continuing, "but for me it's different. I can't. When I feed, I take whatever I need no matter how much it is and I can't control it. I wear my gloves just to be safe when I touch people cause if I was to accidently touch someone then I could kill them." Ruby's voice began to croak as she continued. "A Reaper doesn't need to feed until they reach the age 15 because before then our own aura keeps us stable but after that we need to feed to help sustain it. We don't know why we do but… it makes things difficult for me, not being able to be close to people, being afraid of just giving someone a hug or holding their hand. There have been times where I just wanted to give up on everything but…I can't. I just can't" It was then that Ruby started to cry. Weiss felt compelled to go to her friend and give her a hug to calm her down but hesitated because of the new information she just gathered. Gathering strength, she made her way to Ruby's side and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Ruby's head into her chest to cry on while Weiss rubbed small circles on her back.

After a few minutes, the sobs quieted down and Ruby spoke. "I-I'm sorry for all this Weiss. I should've told you all this long ago but I just couldn't. It's hard for me to have friends and," Ruby's voice croaked and Weiss started rubbing her back again to let her know it was okay to continue, "you have been such a good friend to me since we met. Probably my best friend and I didn't want to lose you."

Weiss looked down and into Ruby's face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and dry tear streaks covered her face. Weiss reached over to her desk and grabbed a handful of tissues and reached up to wipe it all off but Ruby pulled away. "It's okay, Ruby. I'll be careful." She once again reached up and Ruby didn't pull away this time. Weiss spoke as she cleaned up Ruby's face, "I understand Ruby. Not being able to make friends. When I lived in Atlas people only became friends with me because of my money, family, and some only to try to get in my pants. Honestly, it got really tiring," Weiss finished up and threw the tissues away before pulling away from Ruby and taking both of her hands in her own, "but when I met you, it was different. You wanted to become friends with me for me and not for anything else. This past week has been one of the best I've ever had. You got me to enjoy it here and made me feel comfortable and just yesterday you protected me and thanks to you I made even more friends."

Weiss paused for a few seconds and closed her eyes as she gathered her thoughts before continuing, "This is a lot to take in to be honest. Discovering that monsters exist and that you're one of them. It's frightening really…but..." she then opened her eyes and smiled as she stared into Ruby's, "this entire time here I never felt in danger. Thinking about it, you are probably my first real friend ever and in my eyes, you're my best friend too."

Weiss saw a small smile spread on her first real friend's face, "Thank you Weiss. That means a lot." Weiss saw that Ruby wanted to say something else but before she could there was a knock on their door. "One sec." Ruby jumped up and opened the door. "Oh. Hi Yang, Blake. What you two doing here?" she questioned as the pair entered the room.

"Just wanted to see what you guys were up to. Not much was going on in our place and it was getting pretty boring." Yang said as she plopped down on Weiss's empty bed.

"It was either this or listen to Yang constantly bug me about my sex life that would end up with her death." Blake groaned as she sat down beside the blonde and Ruby went back to sit down beside Weiss.

"Ruby you okay?" Yang asked as she noticed the redness in Ruby's eyes. "Weiss, what did you do?" Weiss felt wave of fear as Yang got up to her feet and stared her down.

"Nothing! We just…talked." Weiss turned to Ruby. _'Are they…are they okay to talk about this with?'_ As if she read her thoughts, Ruby gave her a small smile and nodded.

"What? What's going on here?" Blake questioned.

"Ruby told me. She told me what she is and what this school is." Weiss answered her.

"Okay? Do you have a problem with it?" Yang said as she clenched her fist.

"With Ruby, no, the school, yes."

"Why?"

Weiss looked down at her hands that were in front of her. "Because I'm human."

Weiss looked up and noticed the level of shock was evident on both Yang and Blake's faces. They both clearly hadn't expected this realization.

"You're…you're human?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah."

"How the fuck?! How did you get to school here?!" Blake yelled.

Weiss shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. My father did all the paperwork and everything for me to go here."

"Strange." Blake wondered. "You going to leave then?"

Weiss looked over to Ruby and noticed a hint of sadness on her face. _'Do I really want to leave? Do I really want to leave Ruby?'_ She thought for several more minutes before finding her answer. "No I don't think I will. As long as I nobody else finds out I'm human anyways."

"No! Of course, they won't. It will be our secret. Right guys?" Ruby yelled, startling Weiss, as she asked the bumblebee pair.

Weiss watched as the pair looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation between them before they answered. "Yeah sis. It will be our secret." Yang answered.

Ruby jumped up and gave the two a hug before sitting back down with a big grin on her face that made Weiss chuckle a bit. "Thank you." Weiss said to all of them.

"So, since you already know what Ruby is and we know you're human, we should probably tell you what we are then. That is, if you want to know?" suggested Blake.

"Only if you two are comfortable with telling me, though I'd have to admit that it will make me feel more comfortable around you two." The snow-white hair girl answered.

Yang stood up and clasped her hands together. "Well, I will go first. Weiss, I am a vampire, and before you ask, yes, I do drink blood. But not human, that's just not cool. I drink animal blood like many my kind do instead. Also, I do not turn into a bat nor do I die from a steak to the heart, so don't get any funny ideas…" Yang chuckled. "You got to chop off my head to kill me and no, sunlight does not catch me on fire. More like a light sunburn."

Weiss had to admit, she was still quite scared of the fact that a vampire was currently in her room not just five feet from her. "Oh, and I should probably say that I'm sorry." Yang continued.

"For what?"

"For trying to hypnotize you a few days ago at lunch when I asked you on a date." Yang answered. "It wasn't right of me and Blake sure did give me an earful later that day about it."

"You tried what?!" yelled Weiss. She felt a hand weighing on her shoulder and turned to see Ruby's full on puppy dog face. "She said she was sorry Weiss. I got upset at her about it too but she knows not to do it ever again. Right, Yang?" The blonde nodded. "See?"

"Fine." Weiss huffed as she stared back at Yang who had taken her seat back on the bed.

Blake then stood up and cleared her throat. "Well what I am, is a Were-Cat. We are like Werewolves in a sense, except we're like cats. We don't transform at a full moon or anything but at will. Besides all that we are basically human on the outside." She then sat back down beside her roommate.

Taking a few moments to process the information that had just been thrown at her, Weiss stood up. "Well I must thank you both for telling me this. I admit that I do feel safer and closer to all of you for telling me." Weiss then smiled. "It is nice to finally have friends that trust me enough to tell me their true selves and to keep my secret."

Yang jumped up from her seat, "Don't worry Weissy. Nobody will harm you or find out your secret for as long as I'm around. If they do" She finished her sentence by slowly cracking her knuckles.

"Same goes for me." Blake stood up by her roommate. "Even though we have only known each other for a week, you have been nothing but kind to us and the fact that you are willing to take who we are so well just proves how much of a good friend you are."

Weiss felt few tears fall down her face as she watched the two promise to help her. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had found such good friends at Beacon. She found a family here she would like to think.

The group spent the rest of the day talking and answering a few of Weiss questions. She discovered that both Yang and Blake did have more-than-average strength, speed, and agility while Ruby only had lightly-more-than-average set. The only thing she did have that out matched the other two was her speed. According to her, she could run at 45 mph on any given day if she was fully healthy and it could only increase depending on how much aura she had been fed. Weiss also found out that vampires were indeed immortal, both Yang and Blake could turn humans into one of them but it is rare for them to survive the process, and they even told her the basics of monster history. It was all rather amazing to Weiss and it only brought more questions for her to ask but sadly it was getting late and everyone needed to go to bed.

After saying goodbye to Yang and Blake, she headed into the shower and then got dressed for bed. She got under her covers and felt exhausted from the moments of the day. She couldn't believe that she was somehow going to a school of monsters and that she was now friends with several of them. It was a lot to take in but surprisingly it did not diminish the feelings she had for her Reaper roommate.

"Goodnight Ruby"

"Goodnight Weiss"

The pair then fell into a deep sleep, a small smile on each of their faces.

… **...**

Ruby awoke to the sounds of screaming. Quickly getting up and looking around the room, she noticed Weiss rolling around in her bed, deep in a nightmare of sorts. Ruby jumped out her bed and hurried to her roommate's side and saw the fear on her face as well as several tears. "Weiss! Weiss wake up!" she whispered as she shook the shorter girl's shoulders. After a few more tries, she saw a pair of reddened pale blue eyes staring back at her. "R-Ruby? You're okay? Oh, my god it was terrible."

"It's okay Weiss. I'm here. You're safe." She wrapped up Weiss in a tight hug to her chest. After a few minutes of silence, she asked, "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" She felt Weiss take a few breaths before she answered.

"It-it was so scary. I was trapped in some dark alley and surrounded by these-these things and I couldn't escape. They kept hitting me and clawing at me and I couldn't stop them and then you showed up out of nowhere and tried to save me, but it was too much for you." Ruby felt her chest begin to get wet again. "They killed you right there in front of me and they laughed. There was just so much blood and…and I tried to get to you but then one of them with these, deep red eyes just walked up to me and he just slashed my throat. It hurt so bad, I felt like I was dying but before I could, I suddenly woke up." Weiss once again broke into tears.

"It's okay Weiss. It was just a dream." Ruby swayed herself back and forth to help sooth her terrified friend. "You think you can get back to sleep?" She felt Weiss nod in her chest.

She pulled Weiss from her and laid her back down and was getting up to go back to her own bed before she felt a hand grab her long sleeve shirt. "Can you…can you stay? Just for tonight?" she heard whispered.

Ruby turned around and saw that Weiss was still rather frightened from her dream. Without answering, she smiled and got under the covers next to Weiss and pulled her close so that Weiss's head was laying on her chest, and wrapped her arms protectively around her. She then felt Weiss's breathing slow as sleep overtook her. She whispered softly into the trembling girl's hair, a faint smile coming to her face.

"Goodnight Weiss"

… **...**

Little did the pair know that several miles away in an abandoned warehouse, a dark meeting was taking place. Two beings stood across from each other, one covered in the shadows while the other was a man that wore a black trench coat and white mask with red emblazoned on it, covering his face.

"I have need of your…services once again." The one in the shadows said.

"Who's the target?" the mask man asked.

A picture was thrown across the floor. The man picked it up and examined it. It showed two girls, one with silver eyes. She also had red-tipped brown hair while the other girl had white hair and a set of pale-blue eyes. Both were smiling and had one arm wrapped around the other and were holding up the "peace" symbol. "Hmm…this is going to cost you much more than our original deal."

"Of course. You will be handsomely rewarded upon completion."

"Dead or alive?"

"Dead. Very dead."

The masked man grew an evil grin on his face that showed a set of razor sharp teeth at those words. "Consider it done. She won't know what hit her."

 **Things are kinda getting dark now huh? Just who are these two and who are they after? Just wait and see. Things are about to get even more interesting. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7-Jealousy

**Hello everyone! Finally, another chapter of** _ **A New World**_ **and things are going to get interesting. In this chapter I will introduce Sun and Neptune and see how Ruby and Weiss deal with the two. I really hope that you like it and please review! I love seeing how you like my stories and just let me know anything that might help it out and better it. Oh, and check out the message at the end. Got a small contest coming up!**

The next day for Weiss was rather difficult to go through for her. She began to fear that anyone could discover that she is human and what they might do to her once they found out. She still had problems believing that everyone at the school was a monster of sorts and that they somehow existed but, after a long discussion and a rather frightening example from Blake where she changed into her Were form as she called it, she was rather convinced it was all real. When she woke up the morning after the discovery, she discovered herself alone in bed and Ruby in hers. She remembered her nightmare and how Ruby comforted her but she did not remember Ruby leaving after agreeing to share a bed with her. It hurt her, to say the least, that Ruby did not stay but rather went back to her own bed instead but Weiss said nothing.

Weiss spent the first couple of days doing what she could to try and act normally though it was rather difficult considering that everyone around her could be one type of monster or another. She tried to stay as close to Ruby throughout the day and when she wasn't around, Weiss would either find Yang or Blake or just head back to her dorm room. At nights Yang, Blake, and Ruby would answer any questions she had revolving around the subject of monsters. She learned that a good majority of monsters look human or can look human making it easier to blend in. It is also custom for some to keep their monster identity a secret from others because of some hate between certain species like Weres and Vampires don't get along the best but Yang and Blake have been friends since children so it doesn't bother them and that when a monster reveals what they are it is a sign of trust. The groups many discussions did make Weiss feel rather more comfortable about being at the school and she knew that they would never harm her. After about two weeks from the discovery, Weiss felt things slowly fall back into rhythm.

Currently, Weiss and her group were eating in the cafeteria for supper after a rather long and boring day of classes. They were eventually joined by the group of friends that Ruby had introduced to her the weekend before for a while before they left. Each made sure to check and make sure that Weiss was alright after her encounter with Cardin at the arcade and were glad that things were good. As Weiss sat, she could help but give them each a look and wonder what type of monster they could be. She was deep in thought that she didn't hear Ruby try and get her attention before a hand waved in front of her face.

"Hey Weiss. You alright?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Just tired from the day is all." she answered as she used her fork to play with her mashed potatoes.

"Wanna go back to the dorm?"

Turning to Ruby, Weiss saw the concern in the girl's silver eyes. The same silver eyes that made her feel safe and comfortable the longer she looked. For some reason, just looking at them made her smile. "No. I'll be fine. We can stay here for a while longer."

"Alright. Did you hear what Yang was talking about?" Weiss shook her head. "Well, apparently, there is a dance coming up in a few weeks and they need some people to help organize it and everything and considering how organized you are, and before you say anything…I've seen your organization folder, and we were thinking that you and she could volunteer for it."

"Yeah princess it could be fun. We could make it a party for the century!" exclaimed the cheery blonde. "We can have a theme and booze and maybe even a fog machine. It will be awesome!"

"I don't know. It feels like too much of a hassle. Especially considering the past few days." Weiss groaned.

"Come on Weiss. This could help take your mind of things. Besides, you just might have fun by accident and enjoy yourself." Blake said with a smirk as she ate some broccoli.

'Hey! I know how to have fun!"

"Really? You considered having a study session the other day in the library fun and that was as much fun as making out with a lawn mower." Yang said ignoring the glare she was receiving from the human member of the group.

"Come on Weiss. Please?" Weiss turned back to Ruby and immediately regretted her decision for the girl had the most adorable puppy dog look that she had ever seen. Weiss could feel her resistance crumbling the longer she stared at the red-tipped brunette. "Fine." she grumbled as she turned her head away to avoid the look.

"Yay!" exclaimed Ruby as she pulled Weiss into a side hug. Weiss blushed as she was embraced. _'Damnit. Why does she do this to me?'_ As Weiss was embraced, she could feel the other girls rather, well-endowed chest up against her side. It caused her heart to beat heavily as well as a pin of jealousy become evident. "Get off you dolt!" yelled Weiss as she shook herself out of Ruby's grasp.

"Well we should probably go and see the headmaster later and let him know we are volunteering for the dance," said Yang receiving a nod from Weiss.

"Oh hey, I got to go meet up with Sun. You guys want to come with and meet him?" asked Blake looking at both Weiss and Ruby. "Sure." answered the red and white duo.

"Great. Let us go." The group then quickly finished their meals and headed outside. Blake led the group towards a fountain that resided out in front of one of the buildings.

"So how long have you and Sun been together if you don't mind me asking?" Weiss asked.

"About four months. We met over the summer in Vacuo and really hit it off. I'm pretty happy." Blake answered with a smile.

"Good. If he makes you happy than I'm happy." Weiss stated with a smile of her own.

"Thanks Weiss." Blake said with a laugh as she gave the shorter girl a quick side hug.

As they headed to the fountain, Weiss noticed two guys sitting on the bench in front of it. One was a blonde gentleman wearing a pair of black baggy shorts and a white button up shirt that was open revealing his well-built chest and abs. The other man next to him had strange messy light-blue hair with a pair of goggles on his head and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that seemed a little too tight on him along with a long sleeved red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows. Weiss had to admit that he was rather handsome looking. Weiss wondered which one was Sun when she received her answer when the blonde one jumped from his seat and ran over to embrace Blake in a hug and kiss.

"Hey babe," he said as he released her. "Who are your friends?"

"Guys, this is Sun. Sun this is Weiss, Ruby, and Yang whom you briefly met the other day." Blake answered as she pointed to each with their respective name.

"Hey" the three answered as Sun shook each of their hands. Weiss had to admit she was rather nervous. Meeting people has always been difficult for her and ever since she met Ruby she has found it easier but after finding out that monsters exist, she was even more unsettled. Meeting a friend's significant other just adds on to the pressure.

"Hey. So, you guys are the ones that Blake here won't shut up about. I got to admit, I was getting rather jealous about how she talked about you." Sun laughed as Blake slapped him on the arm with a small blush on her face. "Well it is very nice to meet all of you and thank you for being good friends with my Blake. Now this odd-looking gentleman next to me is my best bud Neptune." He gestured to the man that walked up next to him.

The man, Neptune, shook both Ruby and Yang's hands greeting them both before reaching Weiss. "Well hello there snow angel." He said with a voice that seemed…melodic in nature. Instead of shaking her hand, he leaned down and kissed it much like how Yang did when she first met her causing her to blush. "Hi" Weiss replied.

"So, you guys want to go to town and see a movie? I got permission from Headmaster Ozpin earlier and I'm sure he won't mind if you guys go with." Sun asked. The group nodded in agreement and they all made their way to town.

As they walked, Sun and Blake flirted the entire way while Yang and Ruby talked about the upcoming dance leaving Neptune to speak with Weiss. "So, how do you know Blake?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, I met her on the first day at initiation. I met Yang and Ruby on the same day as well."

"Really? I'm a little upset that I didn't meet you on the first day. Would have given us more time to of gotten to know each other." Once again Weiss felt her face heat up as he spoke, which was odd considering she felt his attempts a flirting rather bland but still….

"Yeah. I really wouldn't have met any of them if I hadn't tripped over Ruby once I arrived."

"Oh?" Neptune raised an eyebrow, curious. "Pray tell how that happened?"

Weiss laughed as she remembered her rather interesting yet, memorable meeting with her roommate. "It's a rather long story to be honest. I don't want to bore you."

"Snow angel, nothing you say would be boring to me," grinned Neptune as he wrapped an arm around Weiss's waist. She was originally going to pull away from the embrace but for some reason, she couldn't and instead relaxed into it as her body betrayed her. _'What the hell?'_ she wondered as she questioned what was going on before Neptune spoke again making her forgot. "So, tell me about yourself beautiful."

…

Ruby was starting to get pissed. As her and the rest of the group made their way to town, she was talking to Yang about the dance but she couldn't help but look over at Weiss and notice Neptune's flirting with her roommate and what was pissing her off even more was the fact that somehow it was working. Every so often she would hear Weiss giggle at something he said or blush at a comment about her looks and when he wrapped his arm around her, Ruby was almost ready to punch him in the face. _'What the hell? What's wrong with me? He is just being…friendly to her. Yeah that's right. Just friendly…what the FUCK?!'_ Ruby shouted in her mind as she glared at the two in her thoughts as Neptune leaned over and whispered something into Weiss's ear causing her to laugh and look at Ruby. _'That son of a bitch better not be saying shit about me or so help me God…Calm down Rose. Calm down. Weiss is her own person. She can talk to or flirt with whoever she wants. It's not like you have a claim to her or anything. And yet…'_

"Hey Rubes. You listening?"

"Huh?" Ruby turned to her sister who was looking at her with concern.

"I said you listening. You okay? You seem rather…tense."

"I'm fine." Ruby sternly stated.

"Riiiiiight." Yang said, clearly not believing her sister. "Is that why you keep looking over at Weiss and Neptune with looks that could murder."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby denied.

"Come on sis. I'm not stupid. Your jealous that someone is flirting with your princess."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too"

"Not!" Ruby quietly exclaimed.

"Ruby. Shut up. I know you're jealous, don't try to deny it." Yang said as she threw her arm over her sister's shoulders.

"….Fine but it's not like I can do anything about it. Weiss is her own person and she can talk to whomever she wants." Ruby sadly stated as she shoved her hands in her hoodies pockets and kicked a rock off to the side.

"True but that doesn't mean that you should just let it happen. You like her right?" Ruby nodded. "Then you got to prove it. Fight for her."

"But Yang, I can't. I told you last time that a relationship between us wouldn't work."

"And I said that it won't be like this forever. Uncle Qrow is getting close and you know it. Just because it isn't right now doesn't mean that you should give up on everything."

Ruby kept quite as they continued into town. They soon made their way towards the theater and decided to see the new movie, _Lazer Team_. They got their tickets and Yang and she went to get some snacks for the film for everyone. "I know," she finally said to Yang as they waited in line. "but look at them. She clearly is interested in him. What can I do to get her away from him?"

"Hmmm…" wondered Yang as she scratched her chin. "Why don't you sit next to her during the film?"

"That won't work. More than likely he plans to sit next to her and even if I do manage to sit on the other side, he will keep getting her attention." Ruby grumbled. Her and Yang finally reached the counter and placed their orders. After paying and grabbing everything, they made their way to the rest of their group and distributed the drinks and snacks.

"Don't worry sis. I got your back." Yang whispered. Ruby watched as her sister walked up to Weiss, who was currently standing with Neptune and clearly talking about something interesting before being interrupted by blonde. "Hey Weiss! I need your help really quick."

"With what?" asked the confused Weiss.

"I want to put my hair in a ponytail and I can't seem to get it all tied considering how much hair I got so I was wondering if you could get it for me."

"Sure but we got to hurry. The movie starts soon." Shrugged Weiss. Ruby watched as the pair went into the ladies' room, rather shocked that Yang was willing to let someone touch her hair just to help her out. Blake and Sun started to make their way towards the theater room with Neptune slowly in tow, clearly waiting for Weiss to come back but continued anyways with Ruby following. Once they got inside, the found some seats in the middle with Sun and Blake sitting next to each other and Neptune sitting next to Sun. Ruby was about to go sit next to Neptune but felt Yang, who had a nice ponytail on the back of her head, quickly push past her and take the seat instead with Weiss following her. Ruby smiled, realizing her sisters plan and took the remaining seat next to Weiss, taking a small cheer at the annoyed look that Neptune was giving her.

Ruby spent the remaining few minutes before the start of the film striking up a conversation with Weiss about anything to keep her attention on her and not the blue haired idiot that Yang was currently talking his ear off. It was when Ruby took both hers and Weiss's straws from their drinks and acted like a walrus causing Weiss to burst out in laughter did she notice the hateful glare from Neptune. She gave him a small wink and smirk when Weiss was too busy laughing to further push him over the edge. Once the movie started, everyone turned to pay attention to the rather four idiots that it was centered on. One of them looked like a hillbilly version of Professor Free that Weiss seemed to notice as well as she questioned Ruby on it but they both pushed it off as a strange coincidence. Thirty minutes into the film, Ruby was feeling rather bold and after a small internal struggle, she made her move and threw her arm over Weiss's shoulders. She felt Weiss tense up at the sudden contact but she then relaxed and even leaned into the embrace slightly, allowing Ruby a small cheer inside and wink from her sister who noticed the action.

When the movie finished, Ruby had to admit that it was pretty good and was curious as to what other stuff this _Roosterteeth_ company has done. However, a heavenly voice called her from her thoughts. "So, Ruby how did you like the movie?" Weiss asked her as they made their way out of the theater room.

"I thought it was pretty good. Thought, my favorite part had to be when that Professor Free look-alike messed up with his helmets x-ray vision and ended up seeing every naked," laughed Ruby.

"Yeah that was pretty good." Weiss said as she soon joined her in laughter. Ruby could help but listen to the, slightly, shorter girl's laugh. She always considered it a personal victory when she could make her laugh, especially after the past two weeks. While she felt that revealing herself to Weiss about who or rather what she was would destroy their friendship, she was instead surprised that the girl herself was not a monster like her but rather a human that somehow got accepted to a school of monsters. Ruby remembered the fear she felt when she discovered this, not just for losing Weiss, but because of what would happen if anyone else discovered it. While a majority of monsters don't truly harm humans anymore, there are a select few that still believe that they are superior to humans and would wish harm on them. Ruby silently promised to herself that she would let nobody harm her princess for as long as she lived and would do anything to protect her.

"I personally liked that guy with the laser cannon on his arm. Guy was badass and should've had the bigger role to be honest. I mean, come on, it was called ' _Lazer Team'_ and he was the one with the laser!" Sun complained as he walked behind the duo.

"Yeah yeah. Why don't you write a letter to the directors and let them know how you feel?" Blake mocked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. What about you Neptune? You like it?" Sun questioned as he looked behind him at his blue haired friend.

"Eh. It was kind of lame to be honest." Neptune shrugged.

"Well then you just have terrible taste in movies then." Ruby said without a hitch, not caring about the glare she was getting from the goggle wearing fool.

The group continued out of the theater and where they noticed how dark it was getting and decided to head back to the school for the day. Ruby kept herself close to Weiss with her arm still wrapped around her shoulders the entire way to keep her away from Neptune who was being kept busy by Yang's constant questioning about why his hair was blue, why he wore goggles, and why he wore his pants too tight. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the guys suffering and made sure to remind herself to properly thank her sister later.

They soon arrived at the dorms where Ruby was ready to part ways from the group with Weiss so that she could continue her attempts at getting the snow-haired girls attention, however, fate it seemed had other plans as the group was saying their goodbyes Neptune stepped up to Weiss. "Hey do you think I could talk to you for a second? Alone?"

"Why?" Weiss hesitantly asked.

"Just to talk. You know? Just me and you beautiful." Neptune grinned that almost made Ruby want to throw up.

Weiss's expression seemed to change from one of confusion into one of excitement that puzzled the hoodie wearing teen. "Sure! I'll be back, okay Ruby?" Weiss said as Neptune grabbed her hand and lead her away from the group, seemingly with the idea of taking Weiss for a walk.

Ruby watched the two walk away and could feel a spike of rage grow in her chest. Thankfully, Yang walked up to her before she could run down the group and pull Weiss away from him. "Hey what's going on?"

"Neptune. He wanted to talk to Weiss…alone," grumbled Ruby as she folder her arms across her chest.

"Ah so he still won't let up on her huh? Guy really doesn't know how to take a hint."

"Yeah" Ruby turned away from the direction Weiss and Neptune left and looked at her sister. "The thing is though, she seemed rather confused and hesitant to talk to him but then suddenly she was excited about it. It was weird, ya know?"

"Really? That's strange. Hey Sun! Come here!" Yang yelled at the couple who were in the middle of a small kissing session before stopping and making their way to the sisters.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Where's Neptune and Weiss?" Blake questioned alongside him.

"Neptune took her on a walk." Ruby answered without looking the pair.

"Ah so he wants to get with the ice queen huh?" Sun said.

"Yeah. Does he do things like this a lot?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah pretty much. He always seems to flirt with every pretty girl he meets, go on a few dates, and then nada. He is a bit of a man-whore if you ask me. Honestly, I'm starting to get tired of it."

"Showed we warn Weiss?" Blake turned to Sun.

"Let's just see what happens. She didn't really seem that interested in him anyways so we shouldn't worry." The blonde-haired man said. "If something does though I doubt it will last longer than one date. He rarely makes it that far."

"He better not try anything or else…" Ruby angrily stated.

"Huh…you have a thing for Weiss too, don't you?" Sun smirked.

Ruby blushed at the man's accusation. "W-W-What? N-N-No. O-Of course not."

"Well don't be surprised. You weren't really good at hiding it with how you looked at her and kept her away from Neptune the entire way back." Sun laughed. "He seemed rather ticked at you for it but I don't blame you."

"Hey Sun. I got a question for you." Yang said as she crossed her arms and looked at the him.

"Shoot."

"What is Neptune?" Ruby was rather surprised at Yang's personal question.

"W-What? You know I can't tell you. That's a break of trust."

Ruby watched as Yang seemed to study him for a bit before speaking. "Hmm…you don't know, don't you?"

"What? Of course, I know! We are best friends after all. Blake come on. Tell Yang to back off." Sun asked as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Sorry huh but if one of my friends is in danger than I got to know too." Blake replied as she made her way to Yang's side and aid in her stare.

Yang and Blake continued to stare at Sun for several more moments and Ruby could see the resistance in him slowly crumble under it. "UGH!" Sun groaned and threw his hands to his face. "Fine. I don't know either. He never told me and I never bothered to ask. What he is doesn't matter. What does matter is that he is my friend."

The bumblebee duo continued their stare a few seconds longer before they both shrugged. "Alright. But fyi…if Weiss gets hurt…I won't hesitate to rip him piece by piece." Yang said with Blake nodding in agreement.

"That is…if anything is left of him after I'm done." Ruby stated as she walked next to her sister.

"Hey. I doubt he will do anything, okay? He's not that kind of guy. I know him."

"We shall see." The three girls said in union.

A few minutes went by before the group noticed Weiss and Neptune return from their walk, Neptune with a rather large grin on his face and Weiss with a smile. "So, what you guys talk about?" Ruby asked.

"That isn't any of your business but since you asked so nicely. Weiss here agreed to go out on a date with me this Friday." Neptune gave Ruby a smug grin, noticing her shock at his reveal. Ruby couldn't speak. Emotions seemed to boil to the surface; anger, rage, sadness, fear, and hatred. She could feel herself slowly lose control.

"Well, we should probably go to bed. It is rather late and we got classes tomorrow. I had a nice time hanging out with you guys. We should do it again sometime." Sun said, trying to break the awkward tension that was brewing. "I will talk to you tomorrow. Night babe." He leaned over and gave Blake a kiss before grabbing Neptune and walking into the black dorm building.

"Yeah we should probably get going as well. We still need to finish up our homework since someone wanted to play video games last night instead." Weiss said as she looked at Ruby and headed inside their own dorm building. Ruby didn't notice the look and instead said her goodbyes to her sister and Blake who both gave her a small hug and went to their dorm.

Ruby followed Weiss to their room and kept quite while they rode the elevator and headed to the room. When they got inside, Weiss immediately went to her desk and started to get out her school work to get started while Ruby stood back and tried to collect her thoughts.

"So, you're going on a date with Neptune?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, I originally wasn't really interested in him in the slightest but…I don't know. When I'm around him I feel some kind of…pull towards him." Weiss turned in her chair at her desk to look at Ruby, who had taken a seat on her own bed. "When he asked me, I really wanted to say no but surprisingly I said yes. I guess deep down I do want to go on this date. Who knows? Maybe this could be the start of something."

"Ah." Ruby just looked at the floor. She just couldn't look at Weiss after what she said. Her emotions in turmoil.

"You okay?" Weiss asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah just tired. I going to bed okay?" Ruby said as she laid down on her bed and put herself under the covers, making sure to be looking at the wall, away from source of her sorrow.

"What about your homework?"

"I'll get it down tomorrow in study hall. I will have time."

"Okay." A few silent moments passed before Ruby heard a chair being pushed back across the floor. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. "Goodnight Ruby. Thank you for being my friend." The hand left and seconds later Ruby heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turn on. She soon started to cry, the sound being silenced by the shower. Ruby couldn't believe that the girl of her dreams was going on a date with a guy she just met. She couldn't believe that after everything they had been through, Weiss only considered her a friend. _'Friend. A friend and noting more.'_ After a few more moments of crying, Ruby fell asleep under exhaustion, her dreams filled with wishes of being with a certain snow-haired vixen and the hopes of one day being more than friends.

 **Neptune is one creepy fuck huh? Anyone guess what kind of monster he is? Well you will find out in the next chapter though, be warned, it will be a bit…much for some people.**

 **So, for the contest, though, I don't know how much of a contest it will be, as you can see my stories don't have an cover art so I was hoping that maybe one of you will be willing to make one for me. Now you don't have to, this is just me grasping at straws here but for a reward for the one I choose, that person will have a cameo in either of my stories and if it is in this one than they can choose what type of monster they can be (within reason as some are supposed to be rare and can only be used for the story) and how they would like to be introduced. It doesn't need to be fancy or anything, just a rough sketch at first to give me an idea of it and if it is good then we can discuss the rest of it. Just PM me if you are interested and we can work it out from there.**

 **If you like this story please read** _ **A Little WhiteRose**_ **as well. Both I have been told are very good and I love seeing the favorite and follower counts go higher! Again, review if you can and thank you for reading my stories! Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8-A Date's Disaster

**Yes, I posted two chapters in one day and why do you ask? Because I will be losing my wifi for a few days because my paycheck decided to be late like a bitch. (Insert pissed of look here). Now, this chapter will have some tough stuff for some people to read. If you wish to skip it then that is fine and if there is anything I can do to make it better than I will gladly listen to your advice. Please review because I love seeing how you like my stories!**

 **EDIT: 4/2/2017 I had some readers that informed me of some mistakes in this chapter and I went through and changed them. I also updated the ending so that it wouldn't seem all that weird, hopefully it works better but if not then just let me know and I will go back and change it so that it's right.**

The following morning, Ruby made sure to get up before Weiss and texted Yang to meet her in the cafeteria. She didn't want to deal with talking to Weiss at the time after last night events. After texting Yang, she got out of bed, looking over to see Weiss still soundly asleep. _'She's so beautiful. Even asleep. I hate him but Neptune did have a point in calling her Snow Angel. She really looks like one.'_ Pain became evident in her heart. Ruby shook her head of her thoughts and made her way to her dresser to grab her uniform and went to the bathroom to change. Once she finished, she grabbed her bookbag and headed off to meet Yang.

It only took a few minutes before Ruby arrived and she quickly saw her sister's long mane of blondie hair sitting at one of the tables along-side the windows. Grabbing her breakfast, she headed to her sister and sat down and started eating.

"So, how you doing sis?" Yang asked Ruby, who was currently shoveling pieces of bacon and eggs into her mouth.

Swallowing her food, Ruby answered with a glum look. "Honestly, I feel like shit."

"I can tell. You left without waiting for your princess and that hasn't happened once since you two met. You know she will probably be a bit upset at you for it, right?" Ruby looked at her sister and noticed the look of concern on her face.

"I know, but I don't think I could talk to her this morning. Not after last night." Ruby took a drink of her milk before continuing. "I still can't believe that she agreed to go on a date with that douchebag. You didn't even go for him and you usually go for anyone that has two legs no matter what's between their legs."

"HEY! I-I…nah. You're right." Both sisters broke out in a hearty laugh. Ruby was glad to have a sister like Yang. Even when she was down, Yang always seemed to find a way to make her feel better even if it involved her insulting herself.

"You going to talk to Weiss about it?" Yang questioned as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"I don't know. I tried to last night but I don't think it would've done anything." Ruby shrugged.

"Well did you ask her about it?"

"Yeah. She told me that she originally wasn't even remotely interested in Neptune but said that after spending time around him and talking to him, she felt some kind of…pull…towards him. When he asked her out on a date, she apparently was going to say no but said yes instead." Ruby really didn't feel like continuing but Yang's face told her to keep going. "She said that it surprised her really but she figured that maybe it was her body telling her that a relationship could be possible between them."

"Huh. What did you say?"

"Nothing. I told her I was tired and went to bed." Ruby took a deep breath before speaking again. "When she left to take a shower, I broke. I cried myself to sleep. I just couldn't take the pain anymore." Ruby felt the tears start to fall down her face. Yang quickly jumped from her seat and embrace her in a hug from behind.

"It's okay Ruby. It's okay. Shhh." Yang held her for a few more moments as Ruby quieted down. Once she let go and went back to her seat, Ruby saw that Weiss had just arrived to the cafeteria and was in line to get breakfast.

"I better go. I still don't think I'm ready." Ruby said as she stood up from her chair, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay. Don't worry about your tray. I'll throw it away for you. Oh, and Ruby, you can't avoid Weiss forever. You will have to talk to her eventually so the faster you get it done, the better you can heal. Okay?" Ruby nodded in understanding. "Good and just so you know, I don't think that Weiss really knew what she was doing when she agreed to that date with Neptune, so just calm down. I will talk to her."

"Thanks Yang. I will see you in class." Ruby waved goodbye but not before seeing Weiss heading towards them, food in hand. Turing around and heading out the door, Ruby once again felt a familiar pain in her heart as she headed to her first class of the day.

…

Weiss was a little upset when she awoke this morning. Usually, Ruby and her would get ready and head out to breakfast together but today it seemed that Ruby was avoiding her. At first Weiss felt she was just over thinking things but when she got her breakfast and made her way to Ruby and Yang, she saw Ruby head out the door, making Weiss feel that her theory was probably right. She thought about going after her roommate but decided to give her space and instead took a seat across from Yang.

"Morning" Weiss said as she sat down.

"Morning" Yang replied as she looked at Weiss.

Ignoring the look, Weiss started to eat her meal. After a few minutes of annoying silence, Weiss looked up at the blonde. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Apparently, it is something considering that you won't stop staring at me and haven't said a word the past few minutes which at any other time would've been nice but right now it is instead feeling strange."

Yang rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her joined hands in front of her. "I have a question for you."

Weiss stared in confusion at blonde woman like she had grew horns, though, with what she has discovered in the past few weeks it wouldn't really surprise her. "Fine. What?"

"Why did you agree to go on a date with Neptune? You obviously didn't really like him that much."

"What do you mean?! Of course, I like him. Why else would I agree to it?" Weiss exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering. Last night you only talked to him on the way to the movie but after that you spent the rest of the time with Ruby and didn't even bother to give the guy a second glance. Then suddenly, you go on a walk with him for a few minutes and you agree to go on a date with him."

"I don't know what you want me to say. I didn't speak to him because Ruby was too busy talking to me and to be honest it was getting rather annoying." Weiss stated. She failed to notice that her comment was starting to piss Yang off.

"Hey! You two are friends. So, what if she was talking to you? Did you ever think it was to keep you away from Neptune because she felt as if he was just some guy trying to get in your pants?" Yang yelled. "What happened why you two went on that walk?"

"We only talked. First about things like school and about hobbies of ours. He then told me how nice it was to meet me and how he thought of me. He kept rubbing my arm and brushing my cheek and told me how beautiful I was and stuff. I told him that it was nice meeting him too and he asked me out for a date in hopes of getting to know me better."

"And you said yes? Weiss, that guy is clearly only trying to get in your pants. All that touching and stuff was a sign and a tool to coax you into saying yes."

"Bullshit. I said yes because I wanted to say yes."

"Now that is bullshit. Ruby told me that you originally were going to say no but didn't. Something else made you say yes."

Weiss was starting to get really pissed. First at Yang and her constant questions. Second at Ruby for telling Yang about what she said last night and for avoiding her this morning. Thirdly, at herself for just getting angry when Yang was clearly trying to help her. "Whatever. I said yes. I have a date with Neptune Friday and nothing you can say will stop it. The reason I said yes was because he was nice. Whenever he spoke, I just seemed to be drawn to I'm so sure that something is happening between us. Now if you excuse me, "Weiss angrily got up from her seat and grabbed her things, "I have class get to." Dropping off her tray, she headed off to class.

…

"Hmm…Neptune. Neptune. Neptune. What are you doing?" Yang wondered out loud. She had an idea but currently wasn't a hundred percent on it. She needed another brain to help her out and luckily, she was roommates with the best person for such help. Getting out of her chair and throwing away bother her and Ruby's meals, she made her way towards the library. In search of said roommate. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

…

The rest of the week went by rather difficult between the red and white duo. Neither really talked to the other except for the occasional question about school work and goodnight. Weiss knew that Ruby was mad at her and she knew the reason why but whenever she tried talking to the her, either Ruby would walk off with something that somehow needed to get done at that moment or Neptune would call her, making things even more difficult for the two. Eventually Friday rolled up and classes were over for the day and after a rather uneventful lunch with Yang and Blake, Ruby instead decided to eat with Jaune and his group, Weiss was rather glad that it was time for her date. She was currently looking through her clothes trying to find the right look for her date. Ruby was over at Yang and Blake's dorm, once again avoiding her.

Weiss eventually decided on a white-frilled skirt and a short-sleeve blue blouse and a pair of white flats to wear. She was just finishing up her make-up when she heard someone knocking at the door. Realizing it was probably Neptune, she quickly finished up and grabbed her purse before opening the door to greet her date. "Hey" she said.

"Hello there, snow angel. You ready to go?" he asked. Weiss looked over what Neptune was wearing for their evening together. Surprisingly, his outfit wasn't much different than what he wore the other day except for a blue dress shirt instead of red and left off his goggles thankfully.

"Yep." Weiss shut the door and locked it behind her before following Neptune to the elevator. Inside, she took a deep breath and almost choked at the heavy amounts of cologne that he was apparently wearing. Weiss silently prayed that the wind outside was going away from her so that she wouldn't have to deal with that smell for the rest of the night. Eventually the elevator stopped the pair headed outside wear a limo was surprisingly waiting for them.

"Wow. You really went all out on this date, didn't you?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, beautiful. You're worth it." Neptune smirked and proceeded to open the door for her allowing her to get in first. After they both got it, the limo took off and headed into town.

"So, how was your day then Weiss?" Neptune asked as he sat across from her.

"Alright. Took a test to day in math which I hope I aced and finished my homework early so I wouldn't have to worry about it tonight, though not having Ruby around kind of made it easier." Weiss grumbled.

"Oh. Where was Ruby?"

"At her sister's room. She has been avoiding me all week since we went to the movies and it's starting to piss me off." Just thinking about it was getting Weiss frustrated. "She's angry at me apparently for agreeing to go on this date with you."

"Well her lose then." Neptune stated as he crossed the limo to sit rather a little too close in Weiss's opinion. "She is a fool for avoiding you and even more so for being angry at you just for you wanting to be happy." He then wrapped his arm over Weiss's shoulder and started to rub her arm. "I would never avoid you like her. I would always put your happiness first." Weiss was honestly starting to get a little creeped out at what Neptune was doing.

"Uhhh Neptune what are you doing?" she asked as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

"What do you mean? I'm comforting my date. You upset."

"Well yes I am upset but this isn't how I needed to be comforted." Weiss stated before finally pulling herself from him. Before he could say anything, the limo stopped and the driver announced they had arrived at the restaurant. Weiss quickly opened her door and stepped out, only waiting for Neptune to get out before heading inside.

The rest of the date went by rather uneventful but even still more creepy as Neptune seemed to only want to flirt like idiot and even attempted several more touches over the course of their meal. _'Seriously? What the hell was I thinking agreeing to this date?! There is literally nothing interesting about him whatsoever. It's as if whatever got me attracted to him in the first place like vanished. And my God, does he ever stop talking about himself. I'm starting to think that he would probably go home tonight and just make out with a cutout of himself.'_ Weiss thought as she picked at her chicken alfredo. _'I destroyed my friendship with Ruby for this! When I get back to our dorm I am going to apologize to Ruby and hope that she can forgive me for being so stupid.'_

The couple finished their meal and headed back out into the limo, Weiss trying to sit as far away from Neptune as possible though the guy didn't seem to get the hint as he still moved closer to her. Weiss did her best not to vomit her in the limo and was thankful that the drive to the school was rather short. Once they arrived, Weiss once again quickly got out of the limo and headed towards her dormitories. Before she could get inside, Neptune grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "So, did you have a good time tonight?" _'Wow. If he really didn't get the idea of how bad this date went then he really needs get his head looked at'_

"Yes, I did Neptune. Thank you." Weiss lied. She really hoped that it would be good enough and that he would leave her.

"I'd glad." He said with a smile. "Here, let me walk you up to your room."

"No that's no trouble" Weiss started to say before she was interrupted.

"No I insist. It is only proper for a man to make sure his date gets to where she needs to go safe and sound." He clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright." Weiss then opened the door and made her way to the elevator with Neptune in tow. The elevator ride was incredibly awkward for he though for Neptune it seemed like an accomplishment.

Finally, it stopped and Weiss began to make her room, almost sprinting in haste to get this date over with and send the blue-haired moron on his way. She arrived at her door and got out her keys before turning to Neptune. "Well goodnight. Thank you again." She turned back to her door with the intent on opening it before she felt her arm being firmly grabbed and her being roughly spun around.

"Now. I don't think it's proper for a woman to leave her date without a reward." Neptune said as he gripped both Weiss arms tightly and pushed her against the door. Weiss was scared. More scared than she had ever been before in her life.

"Neptune no. Now let me go and leave." Weiss tried to firmly state but she could tell that he wasn't fazed.

"Now, now. What about my reward?" He asked. He then took one of his hands and used a finger to lightly trace the scar that covered her left eye and he proceeded his way down. His intent was clear.

"Neptune! I said no! Now stop this or I'm going to scream!"

"Hmm…" Neptune seemed to pause in confusion as some sort of realization came to him. "Why aren't you effected? This should be working."

"Effected? By what? Your terrible attempts at flirting? You excessive and creepy touching? There is no way that any of that would've worked on me you fucking moron!"

Neptune didn't seem to take to kindly at Weiss's name calling and gripped her roughly once again. "No matter. There are other ways I can get what I want and you're going to let me." He started to move his hands, touching her in places that only a lover should touch, and began to kiss her neck.

"HEL..." Weiss was cut off from her cry for help as Neptune covered her mouth with his hand. Anger and lust evident in his eyes. Weiss started to cry as the realization at what was about to happen made itself known.

"Now you are going to shut the fuck up and open this door. Then you are going to do whatever I saw with no complaints or else things won't go well for you. Okay?" Weiss cried as she nodded. Neptune then proceed to continue his touches but before he could go any further, the door that Weiss was being held against flew open causing them both to fall to the floor.

Looking up, Weiss noticed the shocked faces of Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Sun as they stared at what was happening. Weiss quickly pushed herself away from the man who violated her and moved to Ruby and embraced her as she burst into tears and uncontrollable sobs. Weiss cried into Ruby's shoulder for only a few seconds before she felt a pair of arms embrace her in return.

"Neptune," Sun spoke. "What. The. Fuck was going on?"

"What do you think? I was clearly about to get some before you guys rudely interrupted." He stated as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Now come on Weiss. Let us finish this somewhere more private." He stuck out his hand for Weiss to grab but instead she gripped Ruby even tighter, almost enough to break her ribs. "No! NO! Keep him away from me!" She cried out.

"Sun. Remember when I said that if any were to happen to my friend then that I was going to tear him piece by piece? Well, time to keep my promise." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, you better save a piece for me." stated Blake as she extended her claws.

"Of course, kitty." smirked Yang. "You won't stop us, will you Sun?"

Sun walked over and stood next to the tall angry blonde. "Fuck no. I want a piece too."

"What?! Sun! Come on man! We're friends. Right?" Neptune asked as he slowly backed away.

"Friends? FRIENDS?! YOU JUST TRIED TO RAPE ONE OF MY FRIENDS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sun yelled.

"What?! No I didn't. She was just trying to play hard to get. Right Weiss?" Weiss only cried out louder at his accusation and she felt Ruby hold even tighter.

"I was doing no such thing! You kept pushing yourself on me and touching me everywhere no matter how many times I said no!" Weiss finally released herself from Ruby's grasp and turned to look at the "man" that caused her so much pain. "You even threatened me if I didn't give you what I want!"

"Wait…he touched you?! HE TOUCHED YOU?!" screamed Ruby. In less than a split second, Ruby appeared in front of Neptune a punch him in the face, shattering his nose and causing him to fall back to the floor.

"You bitch!" He yelled between each groan.

Weiss was sick and tired of Neptune talking bad about Ruby. He spent much of the night doing so and Weiss was done with it. Yang was beginning to move towards Neptune before she voiced her anger. "Nobody calls my Ruby a bitch and gets away with it!" she yelled causing Yang to stop in her tracks. Weiss walked up to man on the ground and kicked him several times in the crotch. "Hopefully that will teach you better manners in the future." Weiss then made her way back to Ruby's side as Yang resumed her way towards Neptune.

"Oh, and well it seemed like your powers didn't work tonight now did then huh?" Yang chuckled as she kneeled next to the groaning man. "You're probably wondering why that is? Well I had my suspicion on what you were after you someone was able to get the ice queen over here to agree to a date with you even though she was clearly not interested. After some studying and help for my kitty here we figured out that you're an Incubus. It all made senses from what Sun told us about how you went out on many dates but they rarely lasted more that one. We soon figured out you were using your abilities of Weiss and we knew that she probably wouldn't believe us about you so earlier this morning at lunch I spiked her drink with a potion that would allow her to resist your powers. As you can tell, it worked."

"Wait you spiked my drink?" Weiss questioned. Shocked about what had been revealed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that but clearly it worked."

"I can forgive you. If it wasn't for that, I don't know what would've happened to me tonight." Weiss started to slowly cry again.

"Well, I think Neptune and I need to spend some "quality" time together for a while. You guys want to join?" Blake and Sun nodded.

"I'm going to stay. I need to wash the filth of tonight." Weiss said feeling disgusted about being touched by such a person.

"And I'll stay with Weiss." Ruby said. _'Well at least she isn't avoiding me anymore'_ thought Weiss.

Yang nodded and then bent down to pick up Neptune. He struggled at first before Yang had to knock him out cold and the threw him over her shoulders before making her way out the dorm. "Oh, hey Yang. We should call Nora. You know how she likes to break legs and all that." Blake said as her and Sun followed her roommate out the door.

A few moments of silenced passed before Weiss spoke up. "I'm going to take a shower. Okay?" she quietly told Ruby who replied with a simple okay. Weiss then went to her dresser and franticly searched for her nightgown and shower supplies. She couldn't seem to find anything and the frustration was getting to her and soon enough she once again burst into tears and fell to the floor on her knees. Ruby was by her side, embracing her almost immediately.

She cried for what seemed like hours, Ruby's hold on her never lessening. "Ruby. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For treating you the way I did. For agreeing to this stupid date and ignoring you this whole week. I almost destroyed our friendship for nothing."

Weiss felt Ruby's gloved hand begin to rub across her back, soothing her sorrows and silently forgiving her for everything. "It's okay Weiss. It wasn't your fault. It was his."

"I know but still. I pushed you away. You. My first real friend. My best friend and I pushed you away. Can you forgive me?" Weiss pulled away from her friend's embrace and gazed into her silver eyes.

"Of course, Weiss." Smiled Ruby. She then pulled Weiss back into a hug and ran her hand through the snow-white locks, soothing the crying girl. "Hey how about we watch a movie to help you feel better? That okay?"

"I'd like that." Weiss smiled and went to sit on her bed as Ruby walked to her closet where she kept her movies and began rummaging through her assortment of dvds.

"How about a comedy? I got this really good one based on these four guys playing Uno. Apparently, it is the highest rated comedy on IMDP." Ruby asked as she pulled out the case.

"Sure. I could use a good laugh after tonight. Just let me take a shower and change my clothes." Weiss got up from her bed and grabbed her nightgown before heading into the bathroom to shower.

As Weiss undressed, she noticed small bruises on her arms and chest. It made her feel sick and violated at what that bastard did to her. She could only take enjoyment at the thought of what her friends were currently doing to him right now. Honestly, she hopes that Yang takes a few pictures for her to see.

Turing on the water and stepping inside, she thought back to how terrible she treated Ruby and how she was easily forgiven for it. She knew that she had to make it up to her best friend and needed to figure out the best way to do so. Maybe, they could go to town or something, just the two of them. They hadn't done that yet and Weiss thought that it would be a start to fixing their relationship. After about twenty minutes of showering, Weiss felt that the filth of that night's events had been thoroughly washed away and got out and dressed before heading back into the main room.

Leaving the bathroom, Weiss say that Ruby had pushed both their beds together on her side of the room and set up a projector for them so that they could watch the movie on the huge sheet that covered the side that Weiss's bed had originally been. "Wow Ruby. This looks really nice."

"Thanks. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable and I even raided my mini-fridge of snacks for us to eat while we watched. Now shut off the light and hop on, lets watch the movie." Ruby giggled as she jumped onto the two joined beds.

Weiss could only smile at her roommate's crazy personality, though, it was that same personality that she had come to deeply care about. Quickly shutting off the lights, she hopped into the bed and sat right next to Ruby who through an arm over her shoulder as she started the movie. Weiss couldn't help but feel immensely better in Ruby's care, she doubted that anyone could get her to feel this good so quick after tonight's event. She silently swore that she would do whatever she could to make it up to Ruby and show her how thankful she is for Ruby being there for her.

After about thirty minutes in the movie, Weiss had to admit that it was hilarious and was glad that Ruby suggested it. "So, Weiss you feeling better? You're not uncomfortable or anything, are you?" Ruby asked.

"No Ruby. I am perfectly fine, thank you. To be honest, this is probably the best time I've had in a long time thanks to you."

"Aww shucks. You're just being nice." Ruby blushed and waved her hand.

"No Ruby. I am being serious. After tonight's event, I honestly wasn't sure that I would be feeling like myself for some time but being here with you, just watching a movie has helped me remember that we are friends and that you are the best one I could ever ask for." Weiss took Ruby's gloved hand in both of her own. "I need to make it up to you for how I treated you this past week. I don't know what we will do yet but I promise you, I will do anything to make sure you know how much you mean to me."

"Weiss…" Ruby was starting to cry. "There is one thing you can do for me if you really want to show me…"

"Anything Ruby."

"I want you to know that I am not trying to take advantage of you or anything and I will understand it if you say no but…will you…uhhh…will you go to the dance with me?" Weiss was rather shocked at Ruby's question. She clearly wasn't expecting a request like this. The thought, though, of going to the dance with Ruby made her heart fill with warmth and the pain of the day seemed to wash away as she looked at Ruby's adorable blushing face. She really was an idiot for almost losing her.

"Of course, you dolt." Weiss said before embracing Ruby. _'I'd do anything for you my dolt.'_ Weiss smiled at the thought. _'My dolt. Hmm...I like the sound of that'_

 **As I said, a rather rough chapter. I really didn't feel comfortable righting this but it felt like this was where the story was leading me. In case you haven't noticed, I am not Neptunes biggest fan and that is partly because he gets in the way of my WhiteRose couple. Blue haired jackass. Well just leave a review and let me know what you think? Next chapter, Weiss and Ruby have a nice night out on the town! A "date", if you will. Any ideas for what they can do just let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9-A Dates Success

**Another awesome chapter! Once again, I must thank you all that have fav/followed this story as seeing that number go up just makes me smile! I love how many of you have liked my story so far and I got to tell you, it will only get more interesting and better from here on out. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I was unable to get this one edited or reviewed for posting so if anyone is willing to volunteer to help me with it then just PM me or write a review. Speaking of reviews, please leave on if you can, I love reading about what you all think of the story and I appreciate any help or tips you have to offer.**

 **Enjoy!**

Weiss couldn't believe it. She was going to the dance with her roommate, best friend, (and secret crush) Ruby Rose. Even after the horrible experiences of her "date" with Neptune, she couldn't get rid of the smile that covered her face.

It had been a week since then and word quickly got around about what happened. Not about Weiss per say but the fact that Neptune had apparently attempted to rape a fellow student using his abilities, which is a big no-no at Beacon, and nobody questioned why he was missing the first few days of classes that week and then suddenly showed up one day with both his entire lower half in a cast and his face all swelled up and bruised. He arrived only to grab all his belongings after being personally expelled from the school by Headmaster Ozpin, who had called Weiss to his office that Monday to personally offer his apologies after discovering what happened, having found out thanks to Glynda who had discovered Yang that Friday walking out of one of the schools' sheds with a shovel in her hands and had followed her to a rather bloody Neptune. After Yang, along with Sun and Blake, explained the situation, Glynda decided not to report them but still wouldn't let them bury Neptune like Yang had planned. The headmaster had offered a week's break for Weiss to help her cope with it all but she declined saying that her friends had helped her a great deal with it all and that she wouldn't like to fall behind on any of her school work.

Currently, Weiss was sitting in her "human" history class thinking about what her and Ruby would do later that day after classes. Weiss had decided to treat Ruby out to a special dinner at a local five-star restaurant and then go back to their dorm and watch a new movie she had bought just for the occasion. She had also personally gotten Ruby a gift earlier that week, thanks for some help from Yang as well as some mockery at the supposed 'not date, date', and honestly couldn't wait for the red heads reaction.

Lost in her thoughts, Weiss failed to hear her name being called until Professor Oobleck had suddenly appeared right in front of her, scaring her almost out of her chair. "Miss Schnee, am I boring you?"

"U-u-uhh…no sir." Weiss stammered out. Noticing out of the corner of her eye Ruby silently giggling at her misfortune. _'Oh, you think this is funny huh? We shall see who's laughing when you ask me to let you copy my notes and instead, I pull them out and light them on fire right in front of you'_

"Hmm…well then, could you tell me the years of which the infamous Salem Witch Trials took place and why it did?" The professor asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Yes, of course. The Salem Witch Trials took place from the year 1692-1693 and were a result of the villages fear of witches living in town and placing spells on children. It was all a lie of course as it resulted in the deaths of many innocents." Weiss firmly stated.

"Yes, yes yes. Well done. Now, the trials were used to hunt witches officially but in secret it was used as a way for just one witch to gain revenge on her human lover for leaving her for another. She used the towns fear and heavy beliefs of Christianity to trick them in burning many of their own at stakes. The witch who caused such atrocities, Abigail Williams, was later caught and tried by her fellow witches in the Grand Coven and sentenced to death. The deaths at the trials was one of the worst atrocities committed by a monster, or creature if you will, since the Crusades and the massacre of many human families. Thankfully, times have changed since then and many of us live in secret and peacefully with humanity." Oobleck stopped to take another sip before continuing. "In recent years, though, other monsters have joined together in their wish to reveal themselves to humankind and seek out their extinction, this group you have come to know as the White Fang, has existed in one form or another since monsters and man have existed. Thankfully, their numbers are far too short to really cause such an event but it has slowly gained support in recent years because of groups of human hunters slaughtering monsters across the globe."

The professor continued for several minutes before the bell rang, announcing that classes were done for the day much to Weiss's enjoyment. She grabbed all her things and head out the door where she waited for Ruby to exit.

"Hey Weiss. Enjoy your dream in class?" the, slightly, taller girl smirked as her and Weiss started walking down the hall and out the doors to their dorm.

"Ha ha ha very funny. You know as well as I do that you have fallen asleep in that class more times than I have and I wasn't even asleep." Weiss pointed out.

"True but I have yet to be caught." Ruby held her chin up high to exert her confidence.

"Any more of that and people are going to start thinking you're a dude in disguise." Weiss said smugly.

"Huh?" Ruby was clearly confused at Weiss's attempt at a joke.

"Nothing. Now come on. We need to get back quickly and change before we go into town and you better not dress like a hobo or anything or so help me…" Weiss really wanted Ruby to dress her best tonight, not just because of the restaurant or anything but because she secretly wanted to show Ruby off even though they weren't really going out on a date. It was mostly just for Weiss being able to see Ruby in something other than a pair of jeans and a ratty t-shirt.

"Yeah yeah, I will dress all fancy-pansy for you, though, I will not wear any lady stilts. Those things are death traps in disguise I tell ya."

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's small fear of walking around in high heels. "They aren't so bad. It just takes some getting used too but since you are so adamant on not wearing them then you can just borrow a pair of flats from me if that will make you feel better."

"Nah I will be fine. As long as I don't have to worry about breaking my ankles then I'm good. Besides," Ruby paused to open the door to the dorms, holding it open for Weiss to enter first before following her towards the elevator. "I don't think you will be very happy with me towering over you even more."

' _Oh, she did not just make a short joke. You will pay Ruby Rose.'_ Weiss turned to glare at Ruby as the rode the elevator up, "Well, just for that little comment then no dessert at dinner later."

"What?!" Ruby dropped to her knees in a begging stance. "No Weiss, I'm sorry sorry sorry. Please let me get dessert. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Weiss looked back at Ruby and quickly wished she hadn't for the girl had her infamous puppy dog eyes on full blast plus the added effect of her sticking out her bottom lip. If she didn't already know that Ruby was a Reaper, Weiss would have guessed that she was some sort of Werewolf with how well Ruby pulled this off. "Ugh. Fine but only one!"

"Yay!" Ruby shouted as she jumped to her feet and embraced her shorter girl in a hug causing Weiss to break out in a blush.

"Yes, well, let's hurry and get dressed. We don't wanna be late for our reservation." Weiss stated as she quickly got out of the elevator once the doors opened to hide her evident blush from Ruby and headed into her and Ruby's dorm.

After entering the room, Weiss dropped off all her belongings onto her desk that resided next to her bed. "I'm going to go ahead and change in the bathroom after I take a quick shower. If you want, you can change out here. I will knock to check and see if you are ready before I get out, okay?" Weiss said as she grabbed a bag that had all her recently bought clothes she had gotten just for that night. Ruby nodded in confirmation and so Weiss walked into the bathroom and began to change.

It took her only about twenty minutes, much of it being her hair, before she finally felt presentable. She grabbed her contacts container out of the medicine cabinet and reached up went to put them in before dropping one into the sink. She watched as it fell and went down the drain. _'Shit. Looks like I'm wearing my glasses. Hopefully Ruby won't find them too repulsive'_ Reaching into one of the drawers next to the sink, Weiss pulled out a pair of her glasses. It wasn't that they looked bad, the frames were a nice gold color and rimless set that almost made her look like a librarian than a 17-year-old school girl, it was just that they were a pain to wear and she already had enough people looking at her thanks to her scar. Quickly composing herself, and remembering her and Ruby's agreement, Weiss knocked on the door asking it was okay for her to come out now. "It's okay! I'm decent. That is, unless you didn't want me to be?" Ruby teased through the door.

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Still want dessert?" she called out.

"Okay! I will shut up now! Sorry!" Ruby shouted in fear of losing her presses sweets.

Weiss opened the door and gasped as she felt her hear go a thousand miles a minute and her face almost burst into flames at the sight in front of her. Ruby was wearing a pair of black dress pants and dress shoes and had on a red long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie around her neck, her hair was also pulled back into a long ponytail that went slightly past her shoulders. _'Oh. My. God. She's Hot!_

…

' _I really hope that Weiss won't be upset with me not wearing a dress or anything. I never really told her that I'm not interested in dressing like that, though, she can kind of guess with how I usually dress anyways'_ Ruby shrugged at the thought as she finished buttoning up the last of her dress shirt and started to tie her hair into a ponytail. Finishing up, she heard a knock on the bathroom door and after a quick check to see if she didn't have her fly down or anything she announced that it was okay for Weiss to enter, not without teasing the poor girl anyways.

Looking up from looking at her clothes, she watched as Weiss left the bathroom and she immediately felt her heart lump in her throat. Her whole body stated to sweat and she felt an all too familiar tingle between her legs. Weiss stood in front of her wearing a beautiful blue summer dress, that was designed with tiny snowflakes, and a pair of white high heels. Her hair was kept straight and flowing down her back instead of her usual side ponytail. It wasn't either of those things that truly got Ruby's attention, though it wasn't for the lack of trying, what really got her was the pair of rimless glasses that the snow-white haired was wearing. In Ruby's opinion, it did the impossible and somehow must made Weiss even more beautiful.

"So, what do you think?" the blushing Weiss asked as she did a small spin in her dress.

"Uh. Uh." Ruby's felt her mouth suddenly go dry and a lump form in her throat. Quickly clearing her throat, she replied, "Sorry. You look just amazing Weiss. I didn't even know you wore glasses and I'm kind of upset that I didn't get to see you in them earlier. You really pull them off." Ruby smiled brightly.

Weiss was clearly brushing at Ruby's praise. "Thank you. I usually wear contacts but one of the dropped into the sink and since you like them so much then maybe I can wear them more often." Weiss teased, clearly getting revenge for Ruby's one earlier. "Plus, you look pretty amazing yourself. I was thinking you wear going to wear a dress but now that I see you in this, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Thanks." Ruby mumbled as she nervously scratched at the back of her head. "Shall we go?" Weiss nodded and the two set out of the dorm where a taxi that Weiss had called earlier was waiting outside, ready to take them into town.

"So, where are we going?" an excited Ruby asked.

"To this restaurant, I found in town. I read the reviews online and they say it is pretty good and that it has the best steaks in all of Vale." Weiss was confident in her decision on the restaurant and believed that Ruby would love it.

"Oooooooh. Steaks are a good choice. I'm so hungry right now, I could eat a whole cow." Ruby laughed. Once she finished speaking, her stomach decided at that moment to let out a huge growl, clearly confirming what she said, causing her face to match the red shirt she was wearing.

Weiss left out a huge laugh at the embarrassed red-heads expense. "It's okay Ruby," she said as she patted the girl's arm. "I'm pretty hungry as well."

They pair spent the last few minutes of the taxi ride into town discussing random things like school and a few new movies that were coming out. Once they finally arrived, Ruby quickly got out of the taxi, "Wait, wait, wait one second Weiss." She ran over to her "dates" side and opened the door for her and helped her out. "Thank you Ruby" Weiss smiled at the girl's courtesy.

Ruby followed Weiss towards their destination and looked up at the massive sign above it, _Edgar's Hole,_ it said. _'What an odd name for a restaurant. And who's Edgar?'_ Ruby wondered before raced in front of Weiss to hold the door open for her, however, as she quickly headed towards the door one of her shoelaces decided to come undone, causing her to trip and fall. Thanks, though, to her fast reflexes she was able to turn the fall into a roll of sorts and sprang but up to her feet. She looked back at Weiss, she could feel her face burning with embarrassment but it didn't stop a grin forming on her face as she saw the look of amazement on the shorter girl's face. "Uhhh…whoops," was all she could say.

"Whoops? You almost fell and broke your face on the ground and somehow broke into a roll and all you say is whoops?" Weiss exclaimed as all Ruby could do was shrug at her response. "Ugh. Never mind. Besides, it was pretty cool. For a while there I thought you were doing to try and impress me or something." Weiss said with a giggle.

"Yeah I don't plan things out ahead like that." Ruby replied with a small chuckle.

"Yes, well, let's hurry inside. I'm going to starve if well don't get any food soon." The pair then proceeded to make their way inside the restaurant where a greeter waited for them.

The greeter was a man dressed in an odd outfit, the top half being that of a suit with a bow-tie and the lower half being a kilt along with a pair of knee socks. What was even odder was the gold crown that sat on his head. "Hello and welcome to _Edgar's Hold._ I am the owner known as The Mad King. How may I help you this fine evening ladies?" He questioned.

"Yes, I have a reservation for two for a Weiss Schnee."

"Hmm…Schnee. Ah, yes! Will you follow me to your table?" The owner proceeded to lead the two to a table at the far end of the room next to a window that over looked the hill the building resided on, giving them a clear view of the broken moon and the forest below it. "Here we are. A waiter will be with you shortly and I hope you enjoy your stay." He then walked away as Ruby gazed in amazement at the restaurant and the view outside.

"Weissssssss~ This place is awesome! You didn't need to pay for us to go to a place like this. I would've been happy eating anywhere.' Ruby stated.

"Nonsense Ruby. I know that you would've been happy eating anywhere but I wanted to treat you to something special to say thank you. Besides, I have more than enough money to pay for this thanks to my weekly allowance from my father." Weiss smugly stated as she leaned on her arms in front of her.

"Oh. Well how is your family if you don't mind me asking?" Weiss was about to say something before a waiter appeared to take their orders for drinks, Weiss getting water and Ruby getting a strawberry soda. After the waiter left, the pair started to look over their menus. Ruby was a bit hesitant to order anything too expansive really but knew that if she was going to order the cheapest thing on it that Weiss would somehow find out and get her pick out something different anyways. Finally deciding on something, Weiss called the waiter back over and they both gave their orders.

"So, your family?" Ruby hesitantly asked before she took a drink.

"They have been good, I think. To be honest I haven't really talked to them since I've arrived. I talked to my older sister, Winter, a couple weeks ago but that was it." Ruby could tell that Weiss was a little sad at the lack of contact with her family. Ruby didn't have much of one besides her sister, Uncle Qrow, and her father, whom she regularly called weekly just to speak to him. Hearing that Weiss's own family has barely talked to her since she arrived a few months ago, was heart breaking.

"Well have you tried calling them? I mean, they wouldn't just flat out ignore you, would they?"

"Ha. You obviously don't know my family. My father is a rather cold and extremely controlling man who only cares about the "good of the company" and my mother is pretty much his trophy wife who just cares about the last gossip and fads. My younger brother, Whitley, is pretty much my father's clone, just as clever and just as cold. The only person I really enjoy even talking to is my sister and she has been so busy in the Atlas military that I have only been able to see her just a couple times this whole year." Weiss sadly stated.

"I'm sure that they aren't that bad. Just look at you. You are by far the kindest, smartest, and most caring person I have ever met and you must've gotten that from someone in your family."

"Obviously not. Let me tell you Ruby, if you ever meet my family, you will see for yourself how they are and you would agree with me in just a second of meeting them." Weiss firmly stated.

Ruby figured that this was a rather difficult subject for Weiss to talk about and decided to leave it alone for the time being. After a few seconds of silence, their food had arrived and the pair started to eat. "How about your family? You really haven't told me much about them except for Yang." Weiss asked between bits of her rather delicious looking plate of medium-rare steak along with a side of fried asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes. **(A.N; Yumm…delicious…I was hungry when I wrote this, okay)**

"Well Yang is doing pretty good as you know. My Uncle Qrow is still looking around the world for a cure for my, "condition", and my father has been helping teach younger vampires and other monsters about controlling their abilities and urges."

"He's a teacher?"

"Kinda. Since he has been around for so long he has a rather unique skill set on teaching and has been helping out other monsters for the past couple hundred years." Ruby proudly spoke of her father as she ate her own food. It was a pizza that covered in every meat known to man. If she wasn't immortal, she believed that it would give her a heart attack just from eating half of it.

"Sounds like a pretty cool dad, though, if he's a vampire, does that make you half Reaper, half vampire?"

Ruby put down her fork as she was rather uncomfortable with telling people about the circumstances of her and Yang's relationship. "Uh, no. I'm a full-blooded Reaper." A few silent seconds passed before Weiss finally spoke.

"Oh." Weiss's mouth formed into a O shape as she began to understand.

"Yeah. I'm adopted. He took me in when I was just a baby after my mom passed away. They were good friends back when they were kids and still were up until she died." Ruby sadly spoke as she looked down to avoid Weiss's gaze. She could feel herself slowly begin to cry before she felt a hand fall on her own gloved one. Looking up, she saw a sad smile on her friend's face. "I'm sorry for bringing it up Ruby. You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Ruby smiled and nodded her head in gratitude. Weiss then let go of her hand and the two continued their meal. They spent the last minutes of their meal talking about school, the dance preparations that Weiss and Yang were currently going through, and other things. Ruby even had a small accident where she bit into a slice of her pizza but since it was so overwhelmed with meat, it broke in half causing a part of it to fall onto her lap burning her crotch. After Weiss finished her laugh, a small amount to Ruby's embarrassment, she handed Ruby several of her napkins to allow her to clean up the mess.

Once they finished their meals, Weiss paid for their meal and the two headed back out to meet the taxi they called a few minutes before hand. As they were leaving, however, they heard shouting from down the street and as they looked they noticed a cow running down it and the owner from earlier chasing after it. "NOOOOOOOOO! EDGAR! GET BACK IN YOUR HOLE!" He shouted. Another man appeared shouting out from the alley next to the restaurant who Ruby had recognized as Michael from the arcade several weeks ago. "Be free Edgar! BE FREE!" Ruby and Weiss looked at each other with confused looks before shrugging and got inside the taxi before heading back to their dorms.

The roommates soon arrived at their dorms and headed up inside, giggling at the scene they had just seen a few moments ago. Eventually, they arrived at the room and made their way inside where Ruby jumped on her bed. "So, anything else you have planned since it is still rather early?"

"Well, I did order a new movie for the two of us to watch. I just hope it's something that you will enjoy." Weiss said as she headed into the bathroom to change.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure that it will be great." Ruby smiled as she herself began to change into her pajamas. Once the two had finished they moved around the beds like Ruby had the other night. Finishing, Weiss went over to her dresser and pulled out a movie case where she took out a dvd and put it in the dvd player.

"What's it called?" Ruby asked as she sat back against the wall alongside her bed and Weiss sat down next to her.

"It is called _Red Vs Blue._ It is by the same company that made the _Uno Movie_ and _Lazer Team._ Since the other two were hilarious, I thought that this one should be too."

"Sounds good." Ruby grinned as she wrapped an arm around Weiss's shoulder and started the movie.

Only a few minutes into it, Ruby was already laughing so hard that her ribs hurt, Weiss not doing much better next to her. They soon relaxed and were able to watch the rest of the movie with only breaking into laughter a few more times.

"That was hilarious." Ruby laughed.

Instead of speaking, all Weiss could do was slap Ruby's arm in agreement as she too laughed.

"We need to watch the rest of them."

"We will but not tonight," Weiss said, "It has gotten late and we need to get to bed."

Ruby nodded in agreement and the two went on to put the room back together. "I had a great time tonight Weiss. Thank you." Ruby said as she laid down in her bed.

"I did too Ruby. I did too. Just think about how much fun we will have at the dance." Weiss said as she laid down on her own bed. "Well goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Weiss."

…

Weiss waited until she heard Ruby's breathing slow before she got out of bed to initiate her plan. Slowly she walked over to her purse that sat on her dresser and pulled out a stick of silicon lipstick that bought for just the occasion and applied it to her lips. Finishing up, she tiptoed her way to Ruby's bed. Looking down at the sleeping girl, Weiss couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked even when she slept. Leaning down she pressed her lips to Ruby's forehead and gave her a short kiss. "Goodnight Ruby. And thank you, for being my friend." She then headed back to her bed to join Ruby in blissful sleep, failing to notice the smile form on the red-head's face.

…

"Yes, I know…I just need a few more days. Listen, I have yet to get her alone and her friend never seems to leave her side." Adam was getting frustrated. It has been weeks since he got the job and his employer was getting angry. Luckily, he had a plan. "I know, I know, I KNOW OKAY!" He yelled in the scroll he held on his ear. "I have a plan, okay? Just trust me. The girl will be dead within the week. Yes, bye." Adam angrily hung up his scroll and looked at the photo of two girls in is hand. "Soon." He chuckled with a grin. "See you at the dance."

 **You all still wondering which girl Adam is going after? Well soon you won't have to wait anymore for next chapter will be the end of this story arc that the last several chapters have been building up too! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and just leave a review if you and sorry for any mistakes I made in it. If you saw any or have any corrections that you think will make it better just let me know! Have an awesome day!**

 **Oh and I am currently working on another story idea and I need some help. I want to give Ruby and Weiss's weapons an upgrade of sorts but I am not sure. I am thinking of allowing Weiss's rapier the ability to become double bladed (just think of Darth Maul's lightsaber). I think it is a cool idea but what are your opinions? I still aint sure about what to give Ruby. If you guys have any ideas or anything just let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10-A Bloody WhiteRose

**Hello everyone! Another chapter of A New World and it has been one that you have all been waiting for! Time for the dance and you will finally discover who Adam has been after! Is it Ruby? Weiss? What will happen when he finally gets who he is searching for? All answers lie in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it and be prepared for lots of feels!**

 **Please leave a review and thank you all for following and favoriting this story as it makes all the pain of writing worth it!**

' _Today is the day. Today is the fucking day!'_ Ruby thought as she awoke with a smile on her face. To say that Ruby was excited for the dance would be an understatement for today was the dance for which her beautiful roommate, Weiss Schnee, was her date. Ruby had already made up her mind that during the dance she would officially ask Weiss to be her girlfriend and she prayed that the snow-white hair vixen would say yes.

After their "date" just a couple weeks ago, Ruby had noticed a sudden change in her roommate. The girl seemed, energetic, and she would seemingly brighten up in a smile whenever someone was discussing the dance or when she was busy with Yang on getting it all set up. Ruby at first thought it was because Weiss was known to be a bit of a "planner" and loved it whenever she could organize an event no matter how small it was. The girl loved to be prepared but Ruby lately started to get a different idea on why the girl was excited. Weiss had recently confessed to her that this was the first time she was going to a social event that wasn't being orchestrated by her father and one that she wouldn't be forced to converse with heirs to other companies, or as her father liked to call them," future contestants for her hand in marriage".

When Ruby heard this, she was appalled at the idea that Weiss's father was already planning her wedding and that Weiss's had no say in it whatsoever. However, Weiss was very adamant that she was never going to go along with her father's plans and that she planned to leave the family and start her own business elsewhere once she finished college later in life. This, of course, gave Ruby hope for the chance to be with the love of her life and promised to herself that if they were to get together that she would support Weiss no matter what came their way.

Getting out of bed, Ruby looked over to see that Weiss was still asleep and an evil grin spread across her face as an idea came to mind. Tip toeing her way to Weiss's bedside, Ruby grabbed a hold of the comforter that covered her roommate a pulled as hard as she could, causing the now awaken girl to tumble out of bed and land on her back on the floor.

"Up and at'm Weiss! The dance is today!" Ruby excitedly yelled.

Looking down at Weiss, Ruby could feel the death glare she was receiving as it pierced her body. If was a monster of any kind, it would have to be a gorgon cause only their stares could even come close to comparing to hers. As Weiss started getting up to her feet, Ruby ran towards the restroom and quickly closed the door so that she could avoid the coming storm. She silently cursed herself for forgetting that an awoken Weiss was an angry Weiss. "RUBY!" was all she heard as she hide behind the door.

"Sorry Weiss!" Ruby then started to get dressed so that she was ready to start the day, though, decided to take a quick on so that she wouldn't use up that much of the hot water or else risk even more of the ice princess's anger today.

Finishing up, she let the now less angry Weiss have her turn after apologizing again for waking her. Both now done getting dressed, the headed out to meet Yang and Blake for breakfast, whom they met holding a spot for them in line.

"So, you excited Yang?" Ruby asked as she grabbed several slices if bacon.

"Ooooooh yeah. Got my dress all set up and Blake here agreed to help me with my hair." Yang grinned.

"Blake. You do have life insurance, don't you?" Ruby jokingly, kind of, asked the woman who was waiting for her specially ordered fish and egg omelet.

"Don't worry Ruby. I have been friends with your sister long enough to know how to handle her and her hair." Blake waved off. The two pairs then made their way to their usual table before continuing the conversation.

"What about you Ruby, you excited for your and the ice princess's dance later tonight?" Yang teased with a smirk. Ruby was sadly unable to suppress the blush that covered her face, Weiss not doing any better as she played with her fruit salad as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Maybe." Ruby silently mumbled. Yang let out a hearty laugh at her sister's misery receiving a slap to the back of her head from her roommate.

"Stop teasing your sister. Or would you rather have me reveal the interesting collection of "movies" I found…" Blake's mouth suddenly found itself covered by the knuckle gloved hand of the blonde in question.

"Don't worry Yang. I've known about your special "movie" collection for years. You really need to find a better place to hide them." Ruby laughed causing her sister to blush a bright red. Blake and Weiss soon joined in laughing at the busty blonde's misery, both glad that she was getting a taste of her own medicine for once.

"Hey! What about Blake's book collection?" Yang said to quickly get the attention off her.

"Please. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school somehow knows of them." Weiss said as she sneakily tried to steal a piece of bacon from Ruby's tray. She succeeded and in turn received a glare from the red-head, Weiss only smirking in reply as she ate the bacon, threw a strawberry onto the distraught girl's plate as a peace offering.

"How do people keep finding out my books?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know but you might want to ask a certain blonde boy about that. He had interesting time at the bookstore last month while looking for a birthday gift for you and I guess word got around." Yang stated.

Blake glared at the silent mention of her boyfriend. "Sun."

The group shared a quick laugh at the future pain the poor man would endure later. The four soon finished their meals and split up into twos, Ruby and Yang heading to Yang's dorm and Blake and Weiss heading to the other dorm, so that they could prepare for the dance.

Ruby followed her sister as they headed inside the building and was just bouncing with excitement when they finally arrived at the room.

"Wow sis. You really are excited for tonight, huh?" Yang smiled at her sister's happiness.

"Well yeah! I get to finally go to a dance and best of all, it's with Weiss!" Ruby happily yelled causing Yang to laugh.

"Well you have had a crush on her for some time. So, is tonight the night?"

"Yep. Tonight, I will ask her to be my girlfriend and hopefully this time tomorrow it will be true." Ruby stated with a grin that threatened to break her face.

"I'm happy for you sis and I hope that it will all work out for you tonight. You deserve some happiness." Ruby was feeling very happy to have a sister like Yang at that moment. No matter what happened, she knew that Yang would always be there for her.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby said as she hugged her sister. "Now, where is my dress?"

"One sec Rubes. Let me take a shower first so that I can give my hair enough time to air dry so that Blake could work her magic with it later." Yang proceeded to grab a towel and some supplies before heading into the bathroom. "Be out in a few minutes. Don't break anything while I'm gone." She said with a chuckle.

Giving her sister the bird, Ruby took a seat on her sister's bed to wait. She couldn't help but think about the future and what this night could help hold. _'First, I will meet Weiss at the dance and give her the corsage I got her where we will then head inside and mingle with some friends. Then we will dance, hopefully I won't step on her feet too much'_ Ruby chuckled. _'After some time dancing a slow song will pop up and I hope she won't have a problem with dancing to that. After dancing, I will take her by the hand and lead her outside where under the moon I will ask her to be my girlfriend where she will say yes, I hope.'_ Ruby felt her heart flutter at the thought of Weiss and her finally being together, something she has been hoping for since she met the beautiful woman who had tripped over her on the first day of school.

Her scroll soon rang, waking her from her daydream. Taking it out, she looked at the ID and saw that it was her Uncle Qrow. Knowing that he would be calling for only one reason, Ruby half-nervously half-excitedly answered. "Hello!"

"Hey Ruby! How are you?" her uncle asked.

"I'm doing good. Just waiting for Yang to get out of the shower so that she could help me get ready for the dance later."

"Oh, there's going to be a dance?"

"Yep" Ruby said with a hint of excitement. "I even got a date!"

"A date? Oh…well I'm happy for you kid." Ruby could hear the hint of sadness and worry in her uncle's voice.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What is what?"

"You know what. I can tell that something is wrong and you're hiding it from me. Does…does it have something to do with your search?"

Several seconds of silence passed, each threatening to kill Ruby with suspense. Finally, her uncle let out a deep sigh before speaking, "Ruby. It's okay. Just enjoy your dance and I will talk to you later okay?"

"NO! You will tell me now!" she yelled, startling her uncle on the phone.

"I-I'm sorry Ruby but….but I couldn't find anything for you." Ruby could feel all her hopes and soul break from the news. "I have looked everywhere I could, asked every witch, wizard, and elder I could find and none of them have any idea how to help you. None of them have even heard of any Reaper having the kind of condition you have."

"There….there isn't anything?"

"I'm sorry kiddo. I won't stop looking though. I will still try and find you something. Anything to help you but….I just wanted to let you know. Again, I am sorry."

"It's okay. It isn't your fault Uncle Qrow and I know that you did everything you could to help me. Hell, you just wasted the last few years of your life just trying to."

"Hey. It wasn't a waste. I told you that I would do everything I could do to help you and I meant it. Besides, being an immortal vampire means that I have all the time in the world to keep looking."

"Thank you."

"Just keep your chin up kid. Something will have to come up eventually. I got to go. I will call you later, okay? I love you Ruby."

"Love you too. Bye" Ruby then hung up her phone. She took a few seconds to contemplate all that her uncle had just told her. _'Nothing. There is nothing that can fix me.'_ She couldn't stop the tears. She couldn't stop the pain in her chest. Looking down at her gloved covered hands, she clenched them into fist. Slowly, she began to realize that she probably would never be able to touch someone, to hold them in her hands, to kiss them….to kiss Weiss. To BE with Weiss. "NOTHING!" she shouted as she threw her scroll across the room, hearing a crack as it hit the wall. She then broke down in sobs and held her head in her hands.

Seconds later the door to the bathroom threw open and Yang stepped out. "Ruby? What happened I heard…" she stopped once she saw her crying sister on her bed. "Oh, my God Ruby. You okay? What happened?" she asked as she walked up and sat next to her sister and wrapped her in her arms. Ruby was unable to speak because of the constant fall of tears and heartbreaking sobs that broke through. They sat like that for what felt like an hour before the crying began to subside.

"He…he said that there isn't anything that could help me." Ruby was finally able to choke out.

"Who said what? What couldn't help you?" Yang questioned.

"Uncle Qrow called while you were in the shower. He told me that he hasn't been able to find anything to fix me and that there probably isn't anything that can."

The silence that existed after this reveal only showed how surprised Yang was at it. "My God, Ruby. Are you sure that is what he said?"

Hopping up from her seat, she stood in front of her sister. "Of course, I'm sure! You think I wouldn't notice if it was anything different. There is nothing that can help me! I will forever live my life being unable to touch another person, to be with another person. To be with Weiss. I love her Yang and I won't ever be able to show her." Ruby was bursting in tears again. "I-I-I can't be with her. I can't go to the dance tonight and break her heart like that. I know that she cares about me and I just can't…I can't hurt her Yang."

Yang once again held Ruby in an embrace. "Ruby. Just because he hasn't found anything now doesn't mean he will never find anything. It is a big world out there and I refuse to believe that there isn't anything out there that can help you. If need be, I will go out there and start searching myself."

"Yang…" Ruby silently cried. "But Weiss…."

"No Ruby." Yang said as she released herself from the embrace and looked Ruby in the eyes as she held onto her shoulders. "You love Weiss and I won't let you just suffer being without her just because of this. If she feels the same way about you then she will understand and I am sure that she will not even hesitate about being with you. Just because she can't touch you doesn't me you can't be together. Just to prove it to you, go to the dance just be you. You will find out how much she truly cares."

"Are you sure?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

"Would I lie to you?"

Ruby kept silent for a few minutes as she thought about her decision. "Okay" she said, "I will go." Yang smiled at her sister's decision. "Well then, let's get you ready. Don't want your princess waiting." Ruby playfully slapped at her sister's tease.

Spending the next couple of hours getting dressed, Blake arrived to help Yang with her hair and was amazed at Ruby's dress. Ruby was adamant about wearing one but did so at Yang's insistence that it will blow Weiss's socks off, or panties as she really said receiving several punches from her madly blushing sister. She was wearing a red dress that went just above her knees. It had a black mesh that went over her shoulders that held the fabric together and the front was split in two, almost looking like a corset of sorts. She also wore a set of long red gloves that went just passed her elbows and a pair of red high heels that Yang spent much of their time getting ready just to show her how to walk in them. "Wow Ruby. You look great. Weiss is lucky to being going with you." Blake said with a smile.

Ruby blushed at her friend's honesty. "Thanks" she mumbled.

Once Blake finished getting Yang's hair done, the three made their way outside wear Weiss was waiting and once Ruby saw her, she felt her heart stop, explode, and the air around her just evaporate all at once. Weiss was wearing a short, white, sleeveless dress that had cutouts at both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress was a translucent mesh and she wore a pair of white pumps that helped her meet Ruby's height. She herself was wearing a pair of long-sleeve gloves that went past her elbows but were white to match her dress. All Ruby could do was stand in awe at the beauty before her. Weiss coughed, snapping Ruby from her trance. "Oh, uh you look…just...beautiful Weiss."

Weiss blushed at compliment. "Thank you. You look beautiful too Ruby. I'm surprised that you took to wearing a dress. You make it look good."

Chuckling nervously, Ruby replied, "Yeah thanks. Yang said it would be better for the dance."

"Well she wasn't wrong. So," Weiss stuck out her arm, "shall we?"

Ruby took the invitation and hooked her arm with Weiss's. "Yes lets." The two then made their way towards the dance with Yang and Blake in tow.

"So, where's your date Yang?" Blake asked.

"She's waiting for me at the dance. Wanted to surprise me she said."

Blake hummed in response. They soon arrived at the dance and Ruby decided to wait and meet her sister's date in person. Looking around she was amazed at the decorations that Weiss and her sister had set up. Balloons were everywhere along with streamers. The DJ was sounding amazing and the disco ball, Yang's idea, was going off like mad. Suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere with her arm wrapped around Yang's, "BOO" she yelled.

"What the hell?!" Weiss asked as she grabbed Ruby's arm to keep herself from falling.

Laughing Yang introduced them to this new woman on her arm. "Everyone meet Valerie Alphonse. Valerie, this is my sister Ruby, her roommate Weiss, and this is my roommate Blake."

"Hi everyone" the girl, Valerie, smiled as she waved to the group. "It is nice to finally meet all of you. Yang pretty much spends all our time together talking about you." The girl was about an average build, had brown hair and freckles that covered her face along with a pair of nerdy looking glasses, and was around the same height as Weiss. She was wearing a dark blue summer dress that fit her body quite well Ruby had to admit.

"I do not." Yang said with a small blush.

"Oh hush, you do too." Valerie giggled as she gave Yang a small peck on the cheek. Ruby felt her heart drop a bit as she remembered the talk with her uncle earlier that day.

"Wait. How did you suddenly appear out of nowhere just a second ago?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh, I'm a Vexer. We have the ability to turn invisible for several minutes at a time. It kind of caused us to get a bad rap with some monsters since many of my kind us that ability to steal and cause mayhem. Me, however, use it responsible, at times, and am trying to become a doctor."

"Wow. That's impressive." Blake said.

"Thank you. Now, I must steal Yang from you guys as I am in the mood to dance." The group said their goodbyes to the duo who made their way to the dance floor. Blake left moments later after seeing Sun, who ran away from her realizing that she was still rather upset at him reveling her secret leaving Ruby and Weiss alone.

"You want to get something to drink?" Weiss asked.

"Sure." The two then made their way to the punch bowl. Ruby couldn't help but keep thinking about the kiss Valerie gave Yang and how she could never do such a thing with Weiss. She could herself getting depressed and did her best to keep her mind off it all but was starting to fail.

Deciding that she need to do something to keep her busy, she asked Weiss to dance which the snow-white girl happily accepted. The pair danced happily to several songs, Ruby only stepping on Weiss's feet a few times but thankfully Weiss was forgiving about the whole thing. When a slow dance started, Ruby started to get very nervous and could feel herself start to tense up when suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck as Weiss moved closer. "Come on Ruby. Put your arms on my waist." Gulping, Ruby did just as instructed and the couple started swaying to the music.

Looking at Weiss, she saw the girl smile while they danced in which she smiled in turn. Weiss then leaned her head down and rested it on Ruby's chest and pulled her closer. Ruby felt her heart beat at amazing speeds at the embrace. She started looking around the dance floor to try and find her sister and Blake, instead she saw things that changed her mood sour. She saw couples kissing, holding each other in their bare hands…being together. Ruby once again thought back to the conversation with her uncle. _'This is a lie. You can never truly be with her. You will only destroy her life and ruin any chance at her happiness. That is only if she is lucky. She could possibly even end up like Penny. Just leave her. Just leave.'_ Ruby tried to chase away these thoughts but was failing. She believed them right and could feel herself fall apart at her own words.

The song was finishing up and she could feel Weiss pick up her head, "Hey let us go outside" she asked. All Ruby could do was nod and smile to try and hide her sorrow.

"It is a beautiful night. Isn't it?" Weiss asked as they walked outside on the walkway.

"Yeah"

"You know, I was really nervous about tonight. This was the first dance that I have really been to that I actually wanted to attend. I even got to pick out my own dress and go with my own date." Weiss smiled as she turned to Ruby. All Ruby could do was look straight ahead, into the night sky to avoid the look. "I had a great time tonight Ruby and I always seem to whenever I am around you. Ever since I have first arrived here, I have never felt happier than when I am with you. My life before meeting you just feels empty and it was as if I was on autopilot the entire time."

Ruby was starting to fear where this was going. It was like her daydream earlier except backwards. Weiss was the one speaking, not her, Weiss was the one who was going to do what she had been hoping for since they met, except now….

"Ruby. What I am trying to say is that my life had no meaning before you. I don't think I can go back to that life and even after discovering that you were a monster and that this school is full of monsters, I have never felt in danger. Well, except that time with Neptune but even then, you saved me. Ruby. You mean a lot to me. More than just a friend should."

Ruby could feel her heart beat faster and faster as Weiss spoke. She closed her eyes as knew what was coming.

"Ruby. I love you and I don't know how you feel about me but I hope you feel the same. I just have one question to ask you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Silence fell for a few moments. Ruby wanted, just wanted to shout out yes and embrace Weiss but she knew that it would only allow them to be happy for a while. She used every ounce of willpower she had to keep herself from looking at Weiss and to speak what she needed to speak.

"No."

…

"No"

Weiss felt her heart break, no shatter, at that word. "W-what?" was all she could say as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I said no. I-I'm sorry Weiss but I don't feel the same." Ruby said, still not looking at her.

"B-b-but…I thought…" Weiss stuttered out between tears.

"Well you thought wrong!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss couldn't breathe. Everything. Everything she had planned for tonight, the dress making Ruby breathless, the dancing, it all seemed to be working but now it all meant nothing. The past few months with Ruby meant nothing. Her face covered in tears, she did the only thing she could do….she ran. She ran from Ruby, from her crushed heart, from all the pain. She kept running until her legs hurt and yet she still ran. Eventually she stopped at an alley that ran between two of the school's building and she collapsed against the wall. She stayed there for ages, crying until her could cry no more.

"Hello there." Said a deep voice from the darkness of the alley. Weiss jumped to her feet at the sound of the voice. "Who's there?" she asked.

A man walked out from the darkness. He was wearing a black suit and a long black trench coat that barely covered the sword in a sheathe on his side. On his face was a white mask with red accents across it. "Just someone who has been waiting for you for a long time now but if you really want to know, the name is Adam. Adam Taurus." The man, Adam, the bowed his head slightly.

"W-What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Adam asked, pointing to himself. "What I want is a world where my kind can walk around freely. What I want is a world where humanity is taught their place in the natural order but what I want right now doesn't matter. What matters is what my employer wants and what my employer wants is, well, you, Weiss Schnee. Dead."

Weiss went wide eyed at that reveal and slowly walked away from the man. "W-what? Dead"

"Yes dead. Don't bother asking why because I have no idea and honestly, I couldn't care less. Just one less human in the world." Adam said with a grin as he walked towards Weiss.

Weiss turned to try and run away but was suddenly felt her dress be grabbed from behind and was through a dozen feet in the air and felt several of her bones crack as she slammed against a wall. "AAAAHHHHH!" she cried out in pain.

Adam suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her throat and held her up in the air with one hand. "Now now. It will be all over soon." He laughed as he started to slam Weiss into the wall over and over again until she could barely feel the blood falling down her body or even register the pain anymore. Letting her drop to the ground, he walked over to her side and pulled out a red bladed katana from the sheathe on his side. "Sorry about all that. It's just…you humans think you rule this world and can get away with all the terrible things that you did in the past as if it never happened. For most, it seems like it never did but my kind never forgot. We never forgot the pain and the suffering we felt under your kind so I try to take any kind of enjoyment when I get to kill one of yours. Well, I would like to say it was nice meeting you Miss Schnee but I feel as though you wouldn't agree with me there." He grasped the blade in his hand and hovered it over chest. "Goodbye my dear" and with that he stabbed the blade into her, piercing her heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hearing a familiar voice, Weiss used the last of her energy to look at its source. She saw her red-head friend in her red dress flowing in the light wind look on in tears and the blade lay rested in Weiss's chest. _'Ruby. I'm sorry Ruby.'_ Weiss could only watch as Ruby tackle Adam to the ground. _'I love you'_ and with that final though, Weiss's world turned to white.

…

Ruby felt terrible. She had just done the worst thing she could have ever done to the person she loved most in the world. Her heart was in pieces and she was silently hating herself at what she had done. After Weiss had run off, she thought about going back inside the dance but decided against it as she did not want to speak to Yang or Blake just yet. Instead, she started walking the opposite way Weiss went, a small punishment for what she had done.

She walked for what felt like hours, thinking about what she had done when suddenly she heard a scream pierce the night sky, "AAAAHHHHH!" the scream sounded familiar. _'Weiss'_ Ruby thought and she broke into a run at full speed towards the source. _'Come on, come on, come on! Please be okay Weiss.'_ Ruby kept running until she heard a voice coming from an alley nearby. Running towards it, she arrived just in time to see a red blade pierce Weiss chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at seeing Weiss being stabbed. She ran and tackled the man standing over Weiss, causing the sword to pull from her chest and a small gasp escape her lips.

Ruby wrestled with the man for a while before she realized she was out matched. Seeing that there was only one thing she could do, she wrestled the man until she was on top of him and pulled off one of her gloves before reaching out and grabbed the man's face. In less than a second, the man reeled back as he felt his aura being pulled from him. Ruby kept a tight grip on him but failed when she was roughly kneed in the stomach causing her to fall off him. Groaning in pain, she looked over to see the man struggle to stand up before running away. Confident that he was gone, Ruby got up and made her way to Weiss's side and kneeled in the blood that was flowing out from under the girl. She tried to shake the girl awake but failed.

"Weiss…" Ruby said as she started to cry. "Weiss please….wake up." She shook her fallen friend again.

"Please Weiss. Please!" she cried out. Realizing that Weiss needed help she picked Weiss up and held her bridal style and couldn't herself from crying out in pain at seeing the girls once pure white hair now stained a bright red. She quickly broke up into a run and made her way towards the school's infirmary. Bursting through the doors once she arrived she yelled for help several times before a healer that she knew named Velvet arrived and led Ruby to a hospital bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"S-she was stabbed and beaten." Was all Ruby could say before collapsing into a nearby chair, breaking down in tears again.

Velvet called over several doctors to help her and the group started to assess the damage done to Weiss. The group spent minutes poking and prodding Weiss with several different instruments. They ripped the dress off her to try and get better access to the stab.

Suddenly, a sound was made. A sound that brought Ruby out of her tears as she felt her heart stop. A sound that made the doctors step back as they realized it was too late to do anything. A sound that will haunt Ruby forever. All Ruby could do was stare as Weiss's laid still on the hospital bed.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. 

Her Weiss was gone.

 **This was an incredibly hard chapter for me to write. Weiss is my favorite character in all of RWBY and to have to write her death just broke my heart, even more so than when I had to write her almost being raped by Neptune. I know her death probably isn't in much detail and I may go back and add more if needed but I honestly wanted to get through it as fast as possible.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'm going to go barricade myself in my apartment now and hide under my covers in my bed.**


	11. Chapter 11-A WhiteRose Blooms

**After last chapters sad ending I realized that I should probably release the next chapter as fast as possible to avoid the chances of one of you hunting me down and forcing me too. I hope you like this chapter and I know that many of you will just love how it ends.**

 **Like always, please leave a review and let me know how you liked it! Anything is okay!**

" _Weiss"_

 _Weiss heard the soft voice as it spoke to her, calling her out. Struggling herself awake from her slumber, she opened her eyes to only see only white. Confused, she sat herself up and looked down at herself to see that she was lying on a bed of white sheets and dressed in one of her light-blue nightgowns. 'I didn't put this on. Did I?' she thought. Lifting her head up, she looked around the room she was in and noticed that it looked almost exactly like her dorm at Beacon, the only difference was that the entire room was colored white. 'And people say that I am obsessed with it. Whoever decorated this room seriously needs to see a professional decorator.' She suddenly heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning her heard towards the source she saw a man sitting on what Weiss guessed was Ruby's bed. "AHHHH" she shrieked out as she scrambled in shock towards the corner of her bed. "Who are you?!" she yelled._

" _A friend" was all the man said as he smiled at her. Taking a closer look at him, Weiss noticed that he was very well built with bright, short blonde hair and with an even brighter set of blue eyes. His smile seemed to oddly enough, make her feel safe and comfortable, as if nothing could ever harm her as long as he was near. He wore a black suit without the tie that seemed as if it was made from the finest materials ever created. "I'm glad to see that you are finally awake. Was wondering if you would ever wake up."_

" _W-What happened? How did I get here?" Weiss franticly questioned, not taking her eyes off the stranger._

" _Calm down child. You are in a safe place and I swear that nothing bad will happen to you. We need to take things slow. Now, what is the last thing you remember?" He asked as he put his hands up in front of him to try and calm the frightened Weiss._

 _Weiss sat there and thought. Images starting to pour into her mind as she started to recall the terrifying events that somehow led to this. "I-I remember a dance. I was with Ruby and it was going great…until…until" Weiss felt the start of tears form in her eyes as she began to remember how Ruby rebuffed her confession of love. "Until I told her I loved her." The tears now flowed freely as Weiss closed her eyes and held her face in her hands. Her sobs continued for several moments before she looked up to see the man had an expression of sorrow and understanding on his face._

" _What happened next?" he asked._

 _Trying to control her breathing and the flow of tears, Weiss continued her path down memory lane. "After that," she struggled to speak, "I ran. I just ran away from her. I was so hurt. Eventually I ran into an alley way and was found by some strange…man or monster as I suppose I should call him. And then…and then…" Weiss began to breathe heavily as the last thing she remembers came to her, the pain in her chest increasing with breath. "Oh, my God. H-He stabbed me. He stabbed me." She cried out._

 _The man stayed where he was but the expression on his face could clearly say that he wished to comfort the poor girl but that was not possible at this point. "Yes. Yes, he did." Was all he could say._

" _Then, then am I dead? Is this…is this heaven?" Weiss asked between sobs._

 _Taking a deep breath and clasping his hands together in front of him, he answered. "Yes"_

' _So, it is true. I am dead. I will never see my family again. My friends….Ruby.'_ _Weiss thought. She tried to cry but found herself unable to, her tear ducts empty, all she could do was hold herself and try to comprehend what was happening to her. "So, what happens to me now? I just stay here for all eternity?" she asked the stranger._

 _The man stood up from the bed and began to pace the floor, "You could. You can stay here, relive your favorite memories, possibly meet dead ancestors, OR…" he stated before turning to look at Weiss in the eyes, "you could return to living."_

" _Return?! Then, you mean to say, I can go back?!" Weiss questioned, a hint of excitement at the chance of returning home. To Ruby._

" _Yes, you can go back. You can be with Ruby..."_

" _Wait," Weiss interrupted. "How do you know about her?"_

" _Weiss. I know everything and everybody that has impacted your life. You may not know it now but you have an important path ahead of you if you choose to return. If you do, you must be prepared for what is to come."_

" _And what exactly is there to come?"_

 _He smiled at her, but not in an uncomforting way, more like a sadden smiled at the thought of what was to come. "All in due time. For now, if you are to return you must rest, though, you will begin to notice a change in you."_

" _A change? What kind of change? What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _Taking a deep breath, the blonde man continued. "A physical one as well as a mental one. You are more than you think you are Weiss. Much more. At first you will think that you are like those you go to school with, those that you care about but no…you are not a monster. You are something much different and much more…unique I guess is the best word. You will at first begin to fear the change but after sometime you will welcome it, you will feel more like yourself, more whole, if you will."_

" _I still have no idea what are you talking about?!" Weiss yelled. "Are you saying I'm not human?!"_

" _Yes and no. You were human but if you are to return then you will no longer be. You will find yourself immune to more things that a human would find themselves easy to succumb to. Such an ability will be handy to you, especially at such a school as Beacon and with those who will soon become your enemies."_

" _What? Like that Adam guy? The son of a bitch that killed me?"_

" _Yes, him and those who he serves. They were after you because of this power and because of their foolishness, they have instead released it. Now, do you wish to return?"_

" _Yes" Weiss said without a second thought._

" _Are you willing to become what you are meant to be? Even if it will change everything about you, everything you have ever known will change, and those you love might shun you for it?"_

 _On that question, Weiss hesitated before answering. "Yes"_

" _Then so be it. I will contact you again soon to help you. Just be careful child. Not everyone is whom they seem." At the end of his sentence, the man let out a blinding light that engulfed the entire room. Weiss's body felt surprisingly warm and seemed to welcome the light and soon she felt herself start to fall asleep._

" _Wait" she cried out. "Who are you? What is your name?"_

 _In the middle of the light, even as her eyes began to close and sleep started to overtake her, Weiss could make out a small smile on the man's face as he answered._

" _Michael"_

 _And with that, Weiss world once again was encased in white._

… **.**

Weiss slowly awoke. The first thing she realized as her body's senses turned back on was that she was freezing cold and that she was…well…naked. Opening her eyes, she saw a bunch of lights hanging above her. Lifting herself up so that she was sitting, she realized she was lying on a cold metal table in the middle of what looked like a morgue. _'Holy shit. It was real. I was all real'_

As she was looking around, a man in a lab coat walked into the room talking on the phone, looking away from her. "Yep. Yep. I will be sure to call you and let you know the exact cause of death sir. Yep. Goodbye." The man then hung up the phone and threw off his coat before turning around. The second he saw Weiss sitting up, clearly alive, the two just stared at each other for several minutes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" the man screamed before his eyes it seems rolled back into his head before passing out and collapsing onto the floor.

Shocked at what just happened, Weiss slowly got off the cold metal table and tiptoed her way towards the downed man. Checking to make sure that he was okay, she went over and put on his discarded lab coat to hide her naked body. She then made her way out the door and followed a set of stairs that led up towards what Weiss hoped would be an exit. Soon arriving at a door, she opened it up just enough so she could look out it, checking to make sure that it was empty. Instead, a few people occupied the hall, some of them nurses while others were patients that they were speaking too.

"Paging Doctor Free and Doctor Jones. I repeat, paging Doctor Free and Doctor Jones. Needed for heart transplant in room 434." Almost immediately, two men in lab coats and scrubs ran down the hallway, almost colliding with those already in it. Weiss took notice that the odd doctors looked a lot like the guy Michael she met at the arcade and outside the restaurant ages ago and the other looked much like her Professor at Beacon. _'Jesus Christ. Do they have twins or something? What isn't there that these guys don't do?'_

Slowly exiting out into the hallway, Weiss looked to her left down another hall and saw that at the end of it was an exit. Looking around to make sure that nobody was watching her, Weiss made her way towards the door and outside where she saw that it was just early in the morning, the sun just coming up as an orange hue came into view. Weiss began walking away down the sidewalk where she noticed a sign in front of the building she was just in, _Beacon Infirmary,_ it said. Realizing she was still at the school she made her way towards the dorms quickly to avoid anybody finding her walking around half naked.

Arriving just as the sun was reaching up higher in the sky, Weiss made her way inside and instead of the elevator, she took the stairs to avoid people. After climbing the massive number of steps, Weiss arrived at her floor and made her way to her room where she stopped in front of it. She hesitated before opening it up. _'What if Ruby is inside? How will she react to me suddenly and somehow coming back from the dead? How will I be able to explain everything to her?'_ Reaching a decision, Weiss took a deep breath and opened the door.

Making her way into the room, slowly, she saw that Ruby was sleeping in her (Weiss's) bed. Silently, continued her way into her room and made way to her dresser. Looking at Ruby once more took make sure she was sleeping, Weiss began to grab a set of clothes from it and dropped the coat from her body before getting dressed.

After she finished, she once again looked at Ruby's sleeping form and walked up next to her. Looking at her, she noticed that Ruby had dried tears evident on her face. Without thinking, Weiss reached down and brushed off the marks from her face where she quickly stopped while in the middle of doing so. She started to think about something but was interrupted when Ruby began to move and she slowly opened her eyes to see Weiss looking back down at her.

"Weiss? What are you doing up so early?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stopped almost immediately as she started to realize who was exactly standing next to her. "WEISS?!" Ruby screamed out as she sat up and backed herself against the wall.

"Hi Ruby." Weiss said as she took a seat on the bed, not taking her eyes off Ruby.

"Weiss! What the hell? You can't be here! You're not real!"

"Trust me Ruby. I am real and I am here, right in front of you." Weiss said as she tried to move closer to the frightened girl who only moved further away.

"Bullshit! I saw you die." Ruby cried as she remembered the events of the following night. "You were dead and I couldn't do anything to save you."

"I know but you still tried. I saw you, you know, when you jumped and tackled that man after he stabbed me. It was the last thing I saw before everything changed." Weiss smiled sadly.

"You…you saw that?"

"Yes. After he stabbed me I heard a scream. I was able to turn just enough to see you standing in the alley, crying, before you tackled him. It broke my heart knowing that that was going to be the last time I would ever see you." Tears were now falling freely from Weiss's eyes. "But instead, here I am. Alive and sitting right here in front of you."

"This has to be a dream."

"This is no dream Ruby. I am here. I promise." Weiss once again tried to move closer to Ruby and seeing that the girl made no attempt to move away, moved to sit next to her.

"Weiss?" Ruby slowly reached out a gloved hand to touch Weiss's tear covered cheek. "WEISS!" Ruby yelled once the hand made contact, proving that Weiss was really in front of her. She then jumped and wrapped the snow-white girl in a tight embrace that rivaled any hug Yang has ever done, pressing her face in the girl's chest. The two held each other, crying as they did, for what seemed like hours, before Ruby mumbled something in Weiss's chest.

"What did you say?" asked Weiss as she rubbed her friends back in an attempt to calm her.

"I'm sorry Weiss. I am so, so sorry." Ruby softly cried out.

"For what?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"For not being able to save you, for hurting you, for lying to you."

"Ruby. There was nothing you could do to save me. The man already did enough damage to me that even if you arrived and stopped him before he stabbed me I still believe that I would've died eventually. And what did you mean for lying to me?"

Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. "When you told me you loved me and I said that I didn't feel the same."

"What?" Weiss asked, looking down at Ruby.

Ruby looked back up at Weiss, staring her in the eyes. "I love you Weiss. I have since the day I first met you. I don't know why but the second I laid eyes on you, I fell in love, it was so strange. I have wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't." Ruby started to cry once more as she spoke, Weiss kept a hand on her back. "I was going to tell you last night after the dance but…but I couldn't. I could never love you like someone should, like you deserve to be loved. I can never hold you, truly touch you, or even kiss you. I could never force you to live a life like that with me. I just couldn't and I…"

Ruby was silenced. Silenced when a pair of warm, dry lips pressed against her own. Weiss, having heard enough of Ruby speaking down about herself, decided to do the one thing that she knew would make the girl feel better. They kissed for several seconds before Ruby broke it. "Weiss! What the hell? You know that…" Ruby was silence when Weiss pressed a finger to the girl's lips.

"Ruby, in case you haven't yet noticed, I am fine. No aura drained or anything." Weiss stated with a smile.

"How?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"When I…went to the other side. I was told that if I were to return here that I would undergo some…changes. One of them being immune to pretty much anything that could affect a normal human and I just figured that your abilities would be one of them. As you can see, I was right." Weiss said with a grin.

"I-I don't understand."

"Honestly, neither do I. It is still a lot to take in you know. Being dead, coming back to life, and then discovering that none of it was a dream and that somehow I am now immune to your aura draining."

"But, but…"

"No more questions Ruby, okay? I will answer anything else you ask later but right now I would love to get some sleep. Being dead takes it out of you ya know?" Weiss said with a small chuckle.

"Okay." Ruby started to get out of the bed but Weiss decided against it and grabbed a hold of the girl's arm, stopping her.

"Want to…stay with me?" Weiss nervously asked.

Ruby turned to look at Weiss with a small smile on her face. "Of course. Anything for you princess." Weiss rolled her eyes but that didn't stop a smile from forming on her face as Ruby pulled herself back under the covers as they wrapped each other in their arms. They laid like that, just staring at each other, slowly moving closer and closer until their lips met in a soft touch.

Weiss could feel Ruby moaning into the embrace as the girl rolled on top of her. She soon started to feel the girls gloved hands move through her hair and grab a hold of her side. Deciding that that was not good enough, Weiss broke the kiss. "Take them off." She said.

"W-What?" Ruby stuttered with a deep red blush.

"Not that you dolt" Weiss whispered harshly. "I meant your gloves. Take them off."

Ruby nodded in agreement and started to take off her gloves. Finishing, Weiss took both of the now free hands into her own, rubbing circles into palms of both hands. "They are very soft."

"Thanks." Ruby mumbled. Weiss giggled at the girl's nervousness before taking one hand and placing it on her side under her shirt and the other against her cheek, nuzzling into it before giving it several kisses. Ruby leaned down to once again meet Weiss's lips in a tender kiss before leaving and trailing kisses across their pale girls jaw and down to her neck.

Weiss could only moan at each kiss, her body feeling on fire. Once Ruby reached her neck, each kiss felt like jolt of electricity against her skin. Soon she felt Ruby begin to suckle and bit down on her skin, a mixture of pain and pleasure that could only fuel the fire that rose in her body. She knew what Ruby was doing but did nothing to stop her. Once the brunette had finished, she leaned back and looked at Weiss, panting heavily. "Was that okay?"

"Yes, you dunce. If it wasn't don't you think I would've stopped, you." Weiss firmly stated.

"Sorry" Ruby giggled. "It has been awhile since I have ever done anything like this with anyone."

"You have been with someone before?"

"Yes, but let us not talk about this tonight. All I want to do is lay down and sleep next to my princess. Or should I say my girlfriend?" Ruby said hesitantly.

"Haha girlfriend. I like the sound of that." Weiss pulled Ruby closer to her and met her in a deep kiss. They kissed until their lungs called for air and even after that, they kissed even more, taking in each others presence.

"Goodnight princess. I love you." Ruby said as she laid down and held Weiss in a tight embrace. Weiss rolled over and rested her head-on Ruby's chest and closed her eyes, happy to be there in the arms of the girl she loves.

"Goodnight my little rose. I love you too."

 **WHITEROSE IS NOW REAL! After all the pain and suffering the two have been through they are now together. But what of Weiss and her somehow coming back from the dead? Who was that strange man? How will everyone else react to Weiss's return? I will hopefully answer these questions in the next chapter and it will be one hell of a chapter for what I got planned.**

 **If you liked this one, please leave a review! Any questions or if you find an issue with anything in the chapter or story so far just PM me and I will do what I can. Thank you for reading! Love ya!**


	12. Chapter 12-Reactions

**Finally! A new chapter of** _ **A New World**_ **with only a month since the last one. I am sorry for taking so long with the story and I am also sorry for pretty much tricking you guys with the last two false updates. I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy this chapter. I will try to update it more often along with the other two stories and do my best to stop procrastinating but just like high school I probably won't lol**

 **Thank you all who have stayed with me while I worked on other things and please leave a review if you can!**

 _Weiss awoke but she was not exactly where she thought she would be. Looking around she saw that she was in the middle a snow-covered field surrounded by trees. Looking down at herself she noticed that she was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with a pair of light blue snow boots with a white, black buttoned jacket. 'What the Fuck?' she thought._

 _Sensing something behind her she turned around and noticed a familiar figure standing under a tree at the edge of the field. "Hello?" she said hesitantly as she slowly approached the figure._

" _Hello again Weiss. I told you we would meet again." The man stepped out from under the tree and Weiss recognized him._

" _Michael." She breathed out._

" _I'm glad that you remember me. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to reintroduce myself." He chuckled with a smile on his face._

" _Yeah well it would be a little hard for me to forget the person that I met in heaven and somehow magically brought me back to life."_

" _True, but I wouldn't blame you if you did. It was quite a traumatic experience for you so some memory loss or repression would be expected at least for some of it."_

" _So, am I dead again?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms in front of her, leaning towards one side._

" _Nope. Still alive."_

" _Then how am I talking to you?"_

" _This is a dream Weiss. Yours to be specific and I must say that this is a beautiful spot. The snow mixed with the trees and the way the sun shines off it just makes it breath taking." Michael said as he looked around them._

" _It is." Weiss said with a sad smile, looking for herself._

" _Is it somewhere you have been before?"_

" _Yes. It is a field outside my home in Atlas. I used to come here a lot to escape my family when I was a kid and especially in the winter."_

" _Why would you need to escape your family?" Weiss remained silent and instead took to looking at the area around them. "You know Weiss that you can trust me. I am here to help you." He then placed a hand on her should and gave it a small squeeze. Weiss knew that he wasn't lying and that for some reason she felt she could trust him. More so than anybody she had ever met, well, except for Ruby._

 _Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. "It wasn't just because of my family. It was because of my father. When my sister left to go off and join the military against my father's wishes he was angry, very angry. It didn't show at first but eventually every small thing that went wrong would throw him into a violent rage." Weiss could feel herself breaking as the memories made their way forefront. "One day I had arrived late for an important dinner with some client of his or something because I had fallen asleep after a long day of classes and after the dinner my father asked to speak to me in private. We went to his study and he just started yelling at me. Calling me an embarrassment and a mistake just like Winter and that I had made a mockery of him in front of his client. I yelled back at him, telling him not to talk about Winter like that and saying that he was a terrible father." Weiss started rubbing her hands up her arms and brought them closer to her chest, remembering the pain of that day. "He was so angry." She cried. "The bruises and the marks didn't fade for weeks and once they left, more would take their place."_

 _Weiss burst into tears, the memory of the pain and the angst of those days was too much for her. How her own father would treat her like trash and as nothing more than some tool._

 _As she cried, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her causing her too to look up. Michael was standing just as he was before but with a sad smile on his face. "It's Ruby." He said as he knew what she was thinking. "She felt the anguish you were feeling and could hear your sobs. Right now, she is trying to awaken you."_

" _R-Ruby?"_

" _Yes. You made an excellent choice with her." He spoke with a smile. "She is a remarkable woman and she will help you better than anyone else, even me, when the time comes."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Right now, I can't tell you. One, you wouldn't believe me and because I am not permitted to until you discover it for yourself." Michael then turned from her and started making his way back towards the trees. "I will see you again Weiss and when I do you will have questions. Just know that I can't give you all the answers. Some will find you while others you will have to find yourself."_

 _Weiss watched him as walked and suddenly disappeared into nothing. She stood there and wondered what he had meant by answers when suddenly she could feel herself being shaken and a voice ringing in her ears._

" _Weiss" it said. "Weiss." She immediately recognized it._

" _Ruby!"_

" _Weiss wake up!" Ruby's voice shouted. "Wake up!"_

 _The world around her suddenly started fading away as the voice got louder until finally Weiss could feel herself fading until finally the darkness over took her._

… **.**

"Weiss wake up!" The voice shouted. Weiss opened her eyes and glanced up. She saw Ruby leaning over her with a frightened look on her face.

"Ruby?"

"Oh, my god! Weiss, you okay?"

Weiss turned over and sat up. She reached up to her face and could feel the wetness from her tears, evidence of her dream. "Weiss?" She turned and could see Ruby looking at her with concern.

"I-I'm fine Ruby. Just a…interesting dream."

"What about?" Ruby sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Weiss felt comfort in her arms and wished she never had to leave the embrace.

"I guess I am going to have to tell you sometime." Weiss took a deep breath and started to explain everything. She explained how she had awoken up after she had died, her talk with Michael and him telling her that she was more than what she was. She told Ruby about the dream she had and about what her father did to her, she felt the red-head tighten her grip at the mention of it. Weiss cried again as she spoke and buried her head into Ruby's chest. Ruby ran her hand through Weiss's hair, soothing her sorrows.

"I'm so sorry Weiss." Ruby said as she placed several kisses along Weiss's head. "I wish I could've been there to protect you."

"It's fine. You wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways."

"Still."

The pair sat there for some time, merely comfortable with each others presence. Weiss almost fell asleep again as Ruby continued brushing her hair with her hand until the red-head spoke up. "So, what do you think he meant by you being more than what you are?"

"I don't know. I mean he wasn't very clear on that and said that I would find out in time. I guess that some part of it is the fact that I am somehow immune to your aura draining but besides that I have no idea."

"You don't feel the urge to drink blood, howl at the moon, or eat brains do you?" Ruby said with a chuckle.

"No I do not you dolt." Weiss laughed as she sat up and lightly punched Ruby in the arm.

"Hey ouch. I was kidding."

"I know that dunce." Weiss got up from the bed and started grabbing things from her dresser. "Since we are up anyways I am going to take a shower."

"Alright. I'll be here but remember that we don't have any classes today so no hurry." Ruby said as she laid back down on the bed.

Weiss finished grabbing her things and turned to head towards the shower but stopped in place. Turning around, she walked towards Ruby and before the red-head could say anything Weiss pressed her lips to her own. The kiss was short but it spoke volumes on how much their relationship had changed. Smiling, Weiss then turned around and headed into the shower.

As she showered, her thoughts drifted off to her roommate. She felt a smile form on her face as she thought back to their kiss last night and how happy she was with Ruby's confession of love. It brought warmth to her heart. Weiss wasn't sure what they were now though. Just friends? Girlfriends? She would probably have to talk to Ruby about it later but for now she relished the feeling of the warm water cascading down her body. To her, it was probably the best shower she had ever had in her entire life.

Finishing up she dried herself off with a towel and started dressing. Since they had no school that day and she really didn't feel like going anywhere she had opted to wear something comfortable and grabbed just a pair of black shorts and blue tank top. Once she finished, she heard the door to the room open and a few voices become evident in the other room. Pressing an ear to the door, she recognized them to be that of Yang and Blake's. They sounded upset and Weiss realized that they probably knew of her death and were trying to comfort Ruby.

Obviously, they didn't know of her sudden resurrection and so Weiss was left with a difficult choice. Either stay in the bathroom until they leave and reveal herself later or just step out now and tell them everything. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision and reached for the door.

… **..**

As Ruby laid in her bed, well Weiss's bed really, she found herself having thoughts not so different then what Weiss was having herself. What were they now? Did one of them actually have to ask the other out to be considered girlfriends? They technically already did have a date and they already told one another how they felt. She also found her thoughts leaning towards how she was going to tell Weiss about Penny. Ruby knew that she was going to have to tell her eventually and but if she was being honest with herself, she was afraid to do so in fear of losing her. She was happy that, because of whatever happened to Weiss allowed her to do so, that they could now be able to touch without the fear of her abilities hurting Weiss but keeping such a secret still brought pain. Thinking about the kiss made Ruby smile as it was the one thing she wanted to be able to do with Weiss for so long and now she was able to. Maybe now they could do other things like….no bad Ruby! No bad thoughts! You just kissed her for the first time yesterday!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking on her door. _'Who could be up at this hour? Especially on the weekend?'_

Getting up from the bed she made her way towards the door and opened it. "Yang? Blake? What are you guys doing here?" she asked with a puzzled look as she saw that it was her sister and friend standing outside the door. Looking at them both, she noticed that Yang's eyes were slightly red from crying and that Blake was broodier than usual.

"We're here for you." Yang said as she wrapped Ruby in a light hug. "After last night, we figured you would need us."

"What…"

"Listen I know how much Weiss meant to you. I know how much you loved her and were afraid of hurting her." Yang pulled back from the embrace and led Ruby to one of the beds so that they could sit. "I'm sorry that you weren't able to tell her everything but I am sure that wherever she is now she knows it." Yang gave her sister a sad smile.

Ruby looked at the bathroom for a second knowing that Weiss was on the other side. "I'm sure she knows and isn't that far away." She mumbled under her breath. "Listen Yang, I am fine."

"She is in denial." Blake said. "Maybe the whole thing was too traumatic for her."

"Maybe, you think we should let Ozpin look at her?" Yang asked.

Ruby watched as Yang and Blake spoke about her and just wished they would shut up and let her speak. Movement out of the corner of her eye got her attention and she saw that it was Weiss leaving the bathroom. Neither of the yellow and black duo noticed her presence and Weiss looked confused as to that fact.

Ruby saw Weiss thinking for a sec before a mischievous grin spread on her face. The snow-white girl then slowly made her way towards the two, stopping just a foot away from before leaning closer. "Boo!" she shouted causing Yang to freak out and jump towards the wall of the bed and Blake to jump up in the air and embed her claws in the ceiling.

Weiss laughed at their reactions. "Wow. That went a lot better than I thought it would."

"W-W-Weiss?" the pair said with their eyes widen in shock. Ruby got up from her seat and made her way towards the other girl's side, wrapping an arm around her waist with Weiss resting her head on it.

"Yep. See? I was trying to tell you guys that everything is fine now. Weiss is alive!" Ruby shouted with excitement.

"B-but how?" Blake asked as she detached herself from the ceiling and fell to the floor. She crept closer to Weiss and gently poked her in the face a few times before taking a few sniffs of the air around her. "That I her scent alright but something is different."

"Bullshit. She was dead! You said she was dead Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"She was but last night while I was sleeping she woke me up and trust me, I was just as shocked as you guys but she is real and alive." Ruby explained.

"But how?!"

"Listen, if the two of you will just calm down and let me explain then I will be happy too." Weiss said. Ruby and her made their way to sit on her bed while Yang and Blake took the other. Weiss then went on to explain everything she had told Ruby not that long ago, she left out though the story about what her father did to her. Ruby didn't blame her for that as it would've been difficult to talk about more than once.

"So, you went to Heaven, talked to some guy, got brought back to life, and are now having dreams about talking to the same guy?" Blake questioned.

"Yep." Weiss answered.

"You sure that it wasn't all just a dream and that you never actually did die? That you were just in a coma or something?"

"No I was dead. I woke up in the morgue and everything. Even the doctors said I was dead according to Ruby plus there is the fact that I truly have changed since I was brought back."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"This." Weiss at that moment then grabbed a hold of Ruby's shirt and pulled her in to a rough, passionate kiss. Their tongues mingled for only a moment before breaking a part. A large grin on her face, Ruby turned to the other pair to see a look of shock on their faces. "See?"

"B-but, but, but your aura draining?" Yang asked as she pointed at Ruby.

"It doesn't affect her. She is immune to it I guess because of everything that has happened. Like she said, it was all real and she is changing." Ruby spoke up as she grabbed a hold of Weiss's hand. _'Damn her hands are cold and yet, I never want to let go'_

"Any other side effects or anything?" the were-cat asked.

"Not really. It has only been a few hours and right now I can only tell you that I don't really feel all that different, just, better? I guess is the right word? I'm not really sure."

"Well I for one am glad to have our princess back." Yang smiled. "Wait. Are you two, together now?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. I confessed to Ruby at the dance," Ruby lowered her head in guilt at the remembrance of how she denied her true feelings for Weiss. If it wasn't for her doing that then Weiss never would've died in the first place and she knew that it was her fault. Feeling a warm comfort grasp her hand, she looked to see Weiss smiling at her, "and Ruby confessed the same to me last night when I returned. After that, well…" Weiss let the others figure it out on their own.

Yang let out a loud squeal. "Yay! I knew you two would get together eventually!" She then got up and pulled Weiss into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Yang let me go!" Weiss yelled.

"Nope!" Yang grinned. Weiss continued her yelling as Ruby and Blake watched unable to control their laughing at Weiss's situation. Seconds later, another knock came to the door.

"Wow. We must be popular today." Ruby said as she got up.

"Wait!" Weiss whispered after Yang put her down. "Who else knows about my death?"

Ruby thought for a second before answering. "Uh, besides Yang, Blake, and myself I would probably say the doctors and after that I'm not so sure. Why?"

"Well I really don't want to deal with the whole 'How the fuck did you come back from the dead and everything' more than twice really. If more people find out then who knows what will happen?"

"So, you just want to hide the entire time?" Yang asked.

"No, I mean maybe, I don't know!"

"Listen Weiss. We are here for you and I am sure that since it only happened just last night that not many people know. We can just say that it was a bad call on the doctor's part and say that you made a complete recovery." Blake spoke up.

"Ugh. Fine, but if I get kidnapped by government agents or whatever then I am blaming the three of you." Weiss said as she pointed to the three.

Ruby laughed before another knock, this one louder than before, got her attention. Slowly opening it she saw Professor Goodwitch standing in doorway. "Professor! What are you doing here?"

"I think you know why I am here." The professor then made her way into the room before looking around, stopping at Weiss. A look of surprise was on her face for just a second before returning to her regular neutral expression. "Miss Schnee. I am happy to see that you are okay."

"Ugh, yeah. The doctors just made a bad call and everything." Weiss said, keeping up with the lie they thought up.

Goodwitch hummed for a bit before looking at the everyone else once more before looking back at Weiss. "Interesting. The doctors here are usually pretty good with their diagnoses. Especially if it is about a dead girl, that was stabbed in the heart, getting up from a table in the morgue and then leaving as if nothing ever happened."

Ruby slowly made her way in between her professor and Weiss with Yang and Blake doing the same. "What are you doing here, professor?" Ruby asked again.

The professor looked at her. "The headmaster would like a word with Miss Schnee here immediately." She then turned on her heal and made way to the door before stopping at the entrance. "If it means anything to you, I am happy to see that you are okay Miss Schnee." With that she left, leaving the four occupants in confusion at what happened.

"Crap. Ozpin knows. Why aren't I surprised?" Weiss mumbled with her head in her hands.

Ruby made her way to her side and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey everything will be okay. Maybe he just wants you to get a check up and see if everything is okay with you?"

"Maybe. Either that or dissect me to figure out how I got brought back." Weiss then stood up from her seat of the bed. "Well, no point in leaving the man waiting."


	13. Chapter 13-Trip to the Headmaster

**Another chapter?! Already?! Well I felt bad for not updating the story for so long and for giving you guys those false updates so I stayed up late to write another chapter for you as an apology. It is a good one I'd like to say but it was written in a hurry so if you find any errors or anything please let me know and I will get right on fixing them.**

 **Oh, and I went back to the last chapter and made a minor fix to the conversation between Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss about how she had been brought back. I felt that it was missing something.**

 **Thank you all that have fav/followed and I hope you enjoy. Please review! They feed my ability to write!**

The group made their way towards the headmaster's office. Neither of them have ever been in it and they have no idea what to expect from it. The have heard stories though that he was a man that had been through many, many things and that it was him that had originally found the school. Considering that the school was over a hundred years old, it was a little hard to believe but anything is impossible, especially with a school made for monsters. Another rumor that had been floating around for a while is that he is a mage. Not just any mage but THE mage which would explain how he would've been able to have founded the school.

Arriving at the head offices, the group were pointed by a nearby secretary towards an elevator at the end of the hall. Entering and hitting the button, they headed on up before stopping at the top floor where the doors opened exposing a very large office. Inside there was not very much except for a few plants and paintings plus a bookshelf against the wall. At the very edge of the room was a large desk with behind it being a large inside frame of a clock. The group now knew that they were standing inside the clock tower that resided in the school grounds.

"Hello everyone." Said a calm voice.

Weiss and the others turned, startled by the voice that seemed to of come from nowhere to see their headmaster standing only a few feet away from them. He wore a black suit with a button upped vest with a green shirt underneath. Wrapped around his neck was a green scarf and he rested one hand on a cane with the other holding a coffee mug that steamed with the scent of fresh coffee.

"Uh. Morning headmaster." Ruby said with a hint of nervousness.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he made his way towards his desk and took a seat behind it. "I am glad that you girls could meet me today. I know that it was difficult to ask of you since today is a weekend and your day off and everything but I assure you that this will only take a moment." He then gestured to the seats in front of him. "Please take a seat."

Weiss took a seat at the far left with Ruby next to her with Yang and Blake taking the seats remaining. "You are probably wondering why I asked you here? Well, Weiss specifically but the rest of you are more than welcome of course." Weiss tensed up as she knew what was coming. "So, Weiss, can you tell me what exactly happened last night?"

"Exactly what do you want to know?" Weiss asked.

At that moment, the door behind them opened and Professor Goodwitch entered. She was carrying a handful of flies and a bag as she made her way towards Ozpin's side and dropped a folder in front of him. He opened it up and scanned the inside before pulling out several things and placing them in front of the group. Weiss looked and noticed that they were pictures of her leaving the hospital. "What I want to know is how a young girl like yourself ends up getting killed by being stabbed through the heart and somehow ends up miraculously coming back to life in the morgue, giving the mortician quite a scare I might add before leaving?"

"I, uh, you see…" Weiss stuttered to speak before looking down at her hands. She truly didn't know how to explain the situation. She knew that the whole 'doctor messed up' excuse they came up with earlier would not work and the present moment she could not come up with any other ideas. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she clenched her fist togethers and looked up to look at her headmaster. "It's a bit of a long story."

Ozpin set down his coffee mug and grasped his hands together in front of him on the desk. "I'm listening."

Weiss went on to explain everything that had happened to her from the dance, to running into the masked man and getting stabbed, to her trip to Heaven before waking up in the morgue. She went on to explain what happened to her when she awoke and made her way back to the dorm, though she left out the part about kissing Ruby but she did tell them how she was now immune to her aura draining.

After she finished, Ozpin took a drink of his mug. "Your immune you say?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…can you show me?" he asked.

"Uh. Sure." Weiss turned to Ruby who looked at her in confusion for a sec before smiling. Weiss leaned over a placed a hand on Ruby's own and grasped it. She held it for a sec before turning to the headmaster still not letting go of the hand. "See? Nothing."

Ozpin stared at them for a sec. "Okay then how about another one. Miss Xiao Long," Yang perked up at the mention of her name, "if you will be so kind as to try and hypnotize Miss Schnee for me."

"Whys that?" the blonde questioned.

"Well if she is immune to Miss Rose's abilities then she also might be immune to others. I just wish to test it out and see if works on other ones as well." The headmaster explained. "Now if you please."

"Alright." Yang then got up from her seat and made way towards Weiss's side before kneeling and staring her in the eyes. Weiss watched as the purple irises turned red. "Weiss. I want you to bark like a dog." Weiss did nothing but stare at Yang, clearly not pleased with the request. "Bark I said!" Still nothing. Yang then stood up and looked at the headmaster. "Well that didn't work and I really tried too. I could've gotten a dog to meow with that much concentration."

"Well then I suppose that proves it." Yang then moved to her seat. "You have to understand Miss Schnee that this is an unusual situation you have put yourself in. Now, I have confiscated all evidence and talked to each doctor that had assisted you during your operation to not speak of it. Nobody besides us know of what happened."

"I understand. What happens to me now?" Weiss asked.

"I would like to be able to run some test on your biology and see what exactly is causing the change in you." He nodded to Goodwitch who opened a bag and pulled out a syringe. "If it is okay with you, I would like to draw some blood but I will only do so if you give your permission. I will not force you."

"It's, it's okay." Weiss nodded to the professor who made her way to her side. Weiss felt her hand get a tight squeeze. Turing to Ruby, the girl gave her a comforting smile and started to rub her thumb along Weiss's hand.

Goodwitch then ran a cotton swap of alcohol to clean the area before taking a hold of the syringe. "Now, this will hurt a bit." Weiss nodded and turned to look at Ruby, the smile still on the red-heads face. Weiss tensed up as she felt the needle contact her skin and waited for the pain to start as it pierced her skin. She waited. And waited but nothing came.

Taking a glance at her arm she saw that the professor was trying to break the skin but instead the needle was unable to break it. "What?' the professor whispered. She tried again, a little harder this time but instead of doing nothing the needle bent itself at an odd angle.

"Hmm…odd." Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow.

Goodwitch went to her bag and grabbed another syringe and attempted once again but was met with same results. "Okay seriously. This needle can pierce vampire skin and that is almost as strong as steel. How is she breaking them?"

"I have no idea. Weiss, this man you met. What exactly did he say to you about this change?" Ozpin questioned her.

"Not much. He just said that it would become more and more evident as time went by and that I would eventually accept it. Even feel more like myself he said."

"Well since we can't really run the usual test we will have to try other means." He then pulled out a piece of paper from his desk and started writing on it. "I want you to come and visit me every week from now on so that we can see any changes that are present. If any do become evident before or after our meeting then I want you to bring it to me immediately." He handed Weiss the paper. On it was a pass that excused her from classes for Monday and gave her permission to see him whenever needed. "I want you to take the next day off so that you can rest up."

"Okay." Weiss nodded. She stood from her seat with the rest of the group doing the same. "Goodbye headmaster."

"Goodbye girls." Weiss went to leave and as she did she could feel the man's stare keep on her until the door closed behind her and she went into the elevator.

"Well, that was weird." Yang said as they went down.

"You're telling me." Blake mumbled. "What was that anyways? How is Weiss skin so strong?"

"I don't know Blake. As I said, I have no idea what is happening to me and I will only find more things changing with time." Weiss stated. She kept a firm grasp of Ruby's hand as they left the elevator.

"Hey. Blake and I need to go and start our project for class so I'm sorry we are going to have to ditch you guys. Unless you want us to stay with you?" Yang said as they arrived at the dorms.

"No, it's fine. I just need some time to relax and I will probably do some studying since I am missing class Monday so I don't want to fall behind or anything."

"Alright. We will see you two later." Yang then lead Blake towards their building with Weiss and Ruby going to theirs. "Oh and no funny business you two! Don't know if your new immunity applies to other things yet so protection if needed!" the blonde yelled with a laugh.

Weiss and Ruby blushed at her comment and now the trip to their room was filled with a sense of awkwardness. Once they got in, Weiss went and sat on her bed, grabbing her books to study. She got a couple paragraphs in before she noticed that Ruby was standing in the middle of the room with a nervous expression as she looked at the ground and tapped the tip of her boots gently against it. "Ruby?" Weiss asked confused.

Ruby stood still. Weiss could tell that her roommate, girlfriend, or whatever was hesitant. "Come on Ruby. What is wrong?"

"What are we Weiss?" the red-head finally asked.

"What do you?"

"I mean, what are we? Are we just friends? Friends with benefits? Or are we more?"

Weiss was a little surprised by the question but she herself had been thinking the same thing that morning. "I-I don't know." She finally answered. "I do know that I love you and that I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"I love you too." Ruby smiled as she sat down next to Weiss. "I just want to know where we stand. I have wanted to be with you for so long and I was afraid to do or say anything because I wouldn't be able to treat you or give you what you deserve. I couldn't be your lover or kiss you or even properly hold your hand without hurting you. That is why I told you I didn't love you at the dance when you confessed. And because of that…" Ruby stated to cry. "Because of that you ran off and that guy was able to get to you and kill you. If it wasn't for what I did then you wouldn't have been hurt and now you have to go through whatever changes that you have to and it is all my fault." Ruby continued to cry and Weiss could not stand to watch the girl she loved blame herself for something she had no control over.

Closing the gap between them, Weiss wrapped one arm around Ruby's shoulder while using the other one to gently lift her chin up so that they were looking face to face. Weiss then pressed her lips to Ruby's. The kiss was meant to be short but before she could pull away, Ruby placed a hand on the back of her head and pressed the kiss deeper. Who was she to deny such passion?

Furthering the kiss, she ran her tongue along the other girl's lips, asking for entrance that was gladly accepted. Weiss used her tongue to explore Ruby's mouth and was soon met with the girl's own. She could feel her lips tremble as the red-head moaned in pleasure of the kiss.

Feeling risky, Weiss lowered her hand that was under Ruby's chin until she reached the spot above her breast. Breaking the kiss, she stared into the girl's silver eyes. "May I?" she asked. Instead of a verbal answer, Ruby pressed in for another kiss and used one of her own hands to move Weiss's own lower until it rest on her breast.

Weiss was surprised by such a movement and yet felt her body heat up from the excitement and pleasure building in her body. Gently squeezing her hand, she listened to Ruby moan at her touch and so she started to run her thumb over the girl's nipple earing a gasp of breath from her. Weiss broke the kiss and slowly trailed her lips down her neck. She placed gentle kisses along it before gently biting and sucking on the smooth flesh. Weiss wanted to show Ruby that she was hers and that she was forgiving of her for what happened.

Finishing her work, she leaned back and looked as a bruise already started to form on the spot. She then turned to Ruby with a smile as the red-head glanced at the marked area and let out a small chuckle. "Getting possessive already?"

"Maybe a little." Weiss laughed. "But no. I wanted to show you that I forgive you for lying to me and that it wasn't your fault for what happened. Besides, if I hadn't died then we wouldn't have been able to of done what we just did." She seductively smirked.

"True but I still kept help but feel guilty."

"Trust me Ruby. I forgive you. What happened, happened and now we need are together for real. There is no need to dwell on it anymore."

Ruby remained silent for a moment before taking a breath and smiling at Weiss. "Okay Weiss but you have to understand that it will be awhile before I forgive myself."

"That is the best I am going to get, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Ruby laughed. Weiss soon joined her and the two of them laid down on her bed in each other's arms. They laid there in peace just before Ruby spoke up, breaking the silence. "Hey Weiss."

"Yes dolt?"

"You want to go on a date with my tomorrow? Maybe see a movie or something?"

Weiss turned over and straddled Ruby's waist. Smiling she looked down at her roommate. "I would love too." She then leaned down and the two once again met in a loving kiss.

…

"You failed." A voice spoke out from the darkness.

"I did no such thing. My blade pierced her heart and I received word that she was dead moments after arriving at the infirmary. Even if she could survive that, they beating I gave her was more than enough to do the job." Adam said as he laid down on the hospital bed that he had waiting for him back at his hideout. The red-headed girl had somehow drained him of almost all his aura. He barely was able to make it back alive to receive any treatment but it still left him weak and would have to keep low for the time being so he can regain his strength.

"And yet I have reports from my spy at the school that she was up and walking around just this morning. She even had a meeting with Ozpin about what had happened and now he more than likely knows about our presence."

Adam felt enraged. His own spy had said no such thing to him when he had called earlier. She was holding out on him. "He knows nothing. He is just an old fool that has grown soft in his time at that school. Teaching monsters to live peacefully among the humans is a joke and if it wasn't for him then we would've taken this world as our own by now." He exclaimed in anger, clenching his fist.

"Perhaps but you underestimate him. He won't let one of his students being attacked be taken lightly and will more than likely be hunting down the attacker at this moment."

"So, what? Let him find me. I will teach him who is superior." Adam leapt to his feet and grabbed at his sword on the table resting beside it.

"I think not." The figure then stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman. She had long black hair with one of her bangs covering her left eye which were a bright amber. She wore a dark red dress that had yellow designs covering one side. It had a V-neck that had long sleeves going down her arms before stopping at in a V-like formation on the top of her hands. The dress ended on her left thigh revealing some of her leg while the other side continued down to the ground. "I am giving you one last chance to take care of her." The woman walked over to Adam and ran a hand across the side of his face. "And if you fail." She then used that hand to grasp his throat and lift him off the ground. "Then you will become my new favorite play thing." The woman smirked as her eyes flashed a bright yellow for a second.

She then released her grasp on him causing him to fall to his knees and grasp at his throat as he tried to breathe. "One chance Adam. Do. Not. Fail." She then turned on her heal and walked back into the shadows, disappearing completely.

Adam let out a few coughs as air reached his lungs and glared at the spot the woman once stood as he rested on his knees. "Bitch."

 **And we have finally discovered the identity of the mystery person from earlier in the story. And it is…. Cinder! Yes, she is in the story and will play an important part in future chapters. I will also be introducing a few more characters from the show later, one that Weiss will be more than happy show who's boss, and she will also be going through even more changes. Can anyone guess what she is yet? Don't worry. You will find out soon…maybe…we shall see where the story takes me lol**

 **Please review! And if you can I will be very happy if you guys can take a look at my new story and let me know what you think. It is something that I have wanted to write for a while and am hoping for it to be my masterpiece so to speak.**

 **Thank you all! Love ya!**


	14. Chapter 14-Forgivness

**Hello everyone and I am here with another chapter to** _ **A New World!**_ **This is one that I hope some of you have been waiting for as you will finally find out what happened to Penny. Prepare for fluff! Some feels! And a pleasant surprise at the end! Any problems you find or anything at all just let me know!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you all that have fav/followed and I hope you enjoy it!**

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned.

"Ruby Rose. You will put on that outfit I gave you or so help me you can sleep by yourself tonight!" Weiss yelled through the door.

"But Weiss!" Ruby whined.

"No buts! Now if you don't hurry we are going to be late and then that would mean no dessert~" Weiss sang.

Ruby threw on her clothes in an unnatural speed. Weiss and she were going to go to town for their first date as girlfriends.

' _Girlfriends'_

Ruby smiled at the thought. If anyone asked her at the start of the year that she would meet a beautiful, amazing girl, fall in love with her at first sight, and become girlfriends with said girl, she would've called them a liar. If they said that this girl would be immune to her 'curse' and they would've spent a good part of last night together making out, she would've beaten the shit out of them out of principal.

However, here she was, getting ready to do what she never expected. Weiss had spent a good part of the morning going through her closet for the perfect outfit for the date and Ruby had to admit that she was a bit hesitant to wear it. It was a sleeve-less, knee length black sundress with black netting covering her collarbone above her chest that was made even more evident. On the dress were red marking that were splattered on it as if it was paint being thrown on it. It wasn't the dress that Ruby had a problem with. In all honestly, she was looking forward to Weiss's reaction to it. The problem was the lady-stilts that she had to wear.

Once she finished putting on her dress and she tied her hair up in a ponytail, laying it over her shoulder across her chest. Surprisingly, it had gotten even longer since the beginning of the year and now almost reached the center of her back. Ruby knew that Weiss loved how long it had gotten as the girl would take any chance to run her fingers through the red-tipped locks. Even before there were officially together Weiss would voluntarily brush her hair with Ruby returning the favor.

Checking herself over one last time to make sure that everything was fine, she applied a layer of red lipstick to her lips and left the bathroom to where Weiss was waiting for her on their bed looking on her scroll.

"It is about time." The white-haired girl said. "I was wondering what…" Weiss seemed to lose her train of thought as she looked up and finally took in Ruby's appearance. Her eyes widened and if her jaw wasn't attached, Ruby was sure that it would be laying down on the floor.

"How do I look?" Ruby asked sheepishly as she twirled to allow Weiss a good look.

"Y-you l-l-look…breathtaking." Weiss finally breathed out receiving a deep blush and a small giggle from the Reaper.

"Thank you. Though I must say that you look even more beautiful." Weiss was wearing a dark blue, strapless cocktail dress that went to her knees and had a large white-rose emblem underneath her right breast.

"Thank you." Weiss said with a smile and a blush of her own. "You ready?"

"Yep." Ruby grinned. She grabbed her purse and held out her arm for Weiss to latch onto, which she gladly did, and the pair made their way out the dorms and towards the taxi that waited for them outside.

Once they arrived outside however, they were met with Yang and Blake but no taxi. "Uh hey guys. What is going on?" Ruby asked curiously.

Yang had a large grin on her face. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see you two off on your date." Blake stood to her side and Ruby couldn't help but notice her roll her eyes at Yang.

"Uh huh. So, where is our taxi?" Weiss questioned.

"A taxi? You were going to take my sister out on your first date in a taxi?" Yang asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yes?"

Yang placed a hand on her hip and wagged a finger in front of Weiss's face. "Nope." She said, popping the 'P' for effect. "Considering that this is your first official date together and that you have recently come back from the dead. Blake and I figured that we need to help you two make it special."

Ruby's eyes opened in surprise and looked between the pair. "What did you do?"

Instead of answering, Yang smirked at her before turning around and walked away from the couple with Blake in tow. "Follow me and you will find out."

"Would you be okay if I kill you sister?" Weiss grumbled as Ruby and she walked.

Ruby hummed in thought. "Hurt her, yes. Kill her, no." Weiss laughed at her small joke and Ruby felt her chest fill with warmth and heart speed up at the sound.

They continued to follow Yang and Blake until they arrived at the school cafeteria. "What are we doing here? It's closed." Weiss asked the vampire.

"Yes, but with a little 'persuasion'," Yang winked, "I was able to get the keys from the janitor."

"What for?" Weiss questioned.

"You'll see~" Yang sang. She then opened the doors and led the couple inside. Looking around, they gasped at what they saw.

The cafeteria was dark besides a few well lite lights spread around the room giving it a warm and comfortable feeling. The usually cramped room had all the tables folded up and pushed to the far edge of the room with only one small table just for two sitting in the middle. On the table was a vase filled with white roses, two tall candles that were lite with a red table cloth underneath it all. Two dinner plates with an assortment of utensils sat on each end. Behind the table was Sun who was wearing a black butlers outfit along with a white towel draping over one of his arms while the other was behind his back. "Madams." He said with a slight bow.

"Okay. What is going on?" Weiss asked Blake, eyes wide still in shock.

"Well, just as Yang said earlier, we decided to make your guys first date something special." Blake then walked up to Sun. "Sun here will be your waiter and get you two anything you need. Yang and I are in the kitchen and cooking up a three-course for you two, plus something special for dessert." she smiled at Ruby who was doing her best to not jump up and hug the Were-Cat and friends to death.

"You guys seriously did this for us?" Ruby asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course." Blake smiled. She then pulled out one of the seats with Sun doing the same. "Now sit. Your meal will be ready shortly."

Ruby led Weiss to the table and they both took their seats. Ruby couldn't help but marvel at what her sister and friends had done for them.

"I take it back. You sister may live." Weiss smiled.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh. "Agreed." Sun returned and pour a glass of some red liquid into both girl's glasses. Ruby picked it up and took a small sip and noticed the tingling flavor.

"Wine? How did Yang get wine?" Weiss asked.

"You will be surprised what Yang could do thanks to her hypnotism." Ruby grinned.

"Really?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow as she took a drink.

"Yep. How do you think she hasn't been arrested yet?"

"Good point." Weiss chuckled.

Soon Sun arrived with their first course of the meal, a small chicken salad that Ruby had to admit was delicious. Next was a plate full of perfectly seasoned roast beef with potatoes and carrots to one side and corn to the other. Ruby watched as Weiss took her first bite and hummed in pleasure at how delicious it was. "Oh, my god. My compliments to the chief." She told Sun.

"Well thank you." Yang appeared suddenly out of know where dressed in a chief's uniform with a giant chief's hat completing the outfit. "Though I have to say this is the first time I have had to cook a roast all the way through considering how bloody I usually like it." She said with a laugh and a flash of her fangs as she left back to the kitchen. Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister's joke and continued to eat her food.

As time went on, Ruby had a lingering question on her mind for some time and was unable to stop herself from asking. "Hey Weiss. I hope I don't sound insensitive or anything but, might I ask how you got that scar?"

Weiss stopped just before taking a bit of her food and looked at Ruby before placing it back on her plate. "Honestly, I don't know." Ruby gave her a quizzical look. "I mean I really have no idea how I got it. According to my parents I was somehow born with it. How?" She shrugged her shoulders. "The doctors had no idea. The think it might've happened in the womb but really didn't know."

"That's weird." Ruby stated with a surprised look.

"Your telling me." Weiss lightly chuckled. "I honestly think that it might be why my father thinks of me as such a disappointment. To him I was born imperfect so I will always be imperfect no matter what." Weiss looked down at her food with a sad expression.

Ruby leaned across the table and placed her hand on Weiss's own. "Hey." Weiss looked up at her. "It doesn't matter what your father thinks of you. To me, your perfect, scar and all." Ruby smiled at Weiss whom smiled in returned and mouth a thank you. "Besides, it makes you look like a badass." They both let out a laugh at the joke, lightening the mood.

"So, since the last time we went out I told you about my family, what about yours?" she asked as she took a bite of carrots.

"Well you know about Yang but there is also my father and my Uncle Qrow. My dad is a vampire as is my uncle."

"So, your mom was a Reaper?"

"I guess. I don't really know to be honest." Ruby looked down at her plate. "I never met her or my real father."

She soon felt something warm grasp her hand causing her to look up. Weiss's blue eyes looked back at her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to bring up any bad feelings." She frowned.

"It's okay." Ruby answered with a small squeeze of her hand. "I got over it a long time ago but yeah, I'm adopted. According to my dad I was given to him by my mom to watch one day but she never returned. We don't know what happened to her and I probably never will." Tears fell down her cheeks as she spoke.

Weiss then got up from her chair and moved over to sit on Ruby's lap. She then leaned over and placed small kisses on the side of her face as to get rid of the tears. "I'm sorry Ruby." Ruby didn't answer but instead pulled her girlfriend closer and placed a slow kiss on her lips. The sat there in silence, just happy in each other's embrace before Sun arrived with one final plate. "Your dessert." He said as he set the plate on the table.

On it was a piece of chocolate cake with strawberry icing with vanilla ice cream on the side. Getting an idea, Ruby grabbed a fork and cut a small piece of the cake and brought it up to Weiss's lips. "Open wide~" she sang.

Weiss turned a bright red at Ruby's action and looked at the piece of cake hesitantly before finally opening and allowing Ruby to feed it to her. "Good?" Weiss hummed in confirmation. She then grabbed a spoon and decided to feed Ruby a piece of ice cream and cake which Ruby was happy to eat.

The two of them sat together and fed each other the dessert, giggles breaking out every now and then at their actions. Ruby accidently got ice cream on Weiss's nose which the girl responded by doing the same. Each action only made them laugh harder before they were silenced by the sound of music being played over the speakers.

"Will all couples please report to the dance floor." Yang's voice spoke over the music.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby picked Weiss off her lap before taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "May I have this dance?" she asked/

"Of course, my dolt." Weiss smiled, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

Ruby led Weiss by the hand into an empty area of the room before placing both hands on her waist with Weiss wrapping her arms around her neck. The two swayed to the music just staring into each other's eyes. "We really do need to thank your sister and our friends for this." Weiss said.

"Thank we do. Maybe we can all do something together in a few weeks to repay them." Ruby said as she twirled Weiss around.

Weiss laughed. "I'd like that."

As they danced, Ruby thoughts went back to how she couldn't believe how lucky she was in that moment. After everything she had been through, her mom, Penny, her curse, and Weiss's death, somehow everything seemed to be working out in the end. She felt happy for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Ruby are you okay?"

Ruby was brought back to her thoughts to see Weiss looking at her in concern. "I'm okay." She said with a smile.

"You sure? You're crying."

Reaching up, Ruby felt the wetness on her cheeks. Evidence of tears. "Please. Let tell me." Weiss pleaded.

Grapping Weiss's hand, she brought it up to her lips and placed a kiss on it. "I'm just happy you know. Just so happy. After everything that has happened in my life, all the pain. I just…can't believe how happy I am now." She smiled as Weiss brought her hand up and wiped away more tears as the fell. "After Penny, you know, I never thought that I deserved to be happy again. I thought I deserved to be alone and forgotten." Ruby looked up at Weiss. "But then you came along and I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to suffer…. I wanted you." Ruby cried out.

"You have me. Now and forever. You do not need to be alone and I promise you." Weiss leaned up and place a chaste kiss on her lips before placing her forehead on Ruby's. "You will never be alone again. I love you."

"And I love you." Ruby answered as she nuzzled herself into Weiss's neck.

Then continued to dance even after the music had ended, deciding that listening to the beatings of one another's hearts was enough to keep them going. Eventually they agreed that it was getting late and that it was best for them to go to bed as they had classes the next day. Once they arrived, they both went about changing into their nightwear before laying down with Ruby on her back and Weiss laying with her head on her chest in bed.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered. Ruby noted the hesitance in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Who was Penny?" Weiss asked.

Ruby knew that mentioning Penny earlier will get Weiss curious. She was hesitant to talk about her but knew that if their relationship meant anything to her at all that she needed to come clean. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "She was my first girlfriend." She felt Weiss tense up at. Ruby pulled her girlfriend closer and ran her hands through her hair to help comfort her. "She was also my best friend. We used to almost everything together. Play video games, read, play pranks on Yang." Ruby chuckled. "When I was 14, I was starting to realize that I was gay but I wasn't sure about it really. Penny decided that we could be girlfriends and that it would help me figure it out so I agreed. It wasn't much different than when we were just best friends except now we would hold hands and cuddle on occasion. It was nice." Ruby sadly smiled.

"What happened?" Weiss mumbled into Ruby's chest.

"It was my 15th birthday. I didn't have very many friends so I decided that instead of some insane birthday party that my dad wanted to throw that I just wanted to have a slumber party with Penny. It was fun. Later that night, Penny wanted to give me my birthday present but I had to close my eyes to get it so, I did." Ruby felt her eyes get watery. "Moments later I felt her lips press against mine. It was my first kiss and I liked it. I instantly pressed for more and after some time I felt Penny's lips grow cold. Breaking the kiss, I opened my eyes. It was then that I saw what happened." Ruby felt her heart grow heavy at the memories.

"She fell back onto the bed we were on with her eyes closed and when I went to check on her I noticed how pale she was. I tried waking her up but she wouldn't and when I touched her she was cold as ice. I started crying and calling for her to wake up even louder which eventually got my dad to come in to check on us. He asked me what happened and I told him as he tried checking on her as well but she still wouldn't wake." Ruby couldn't stop the tears at the point. Weiss had switched their positions so that Ruby was now laying on her chest and crying into her nightgown. "He called 911 but when the ambulance came to take her they said that it was too late. She was dead. They say that she had a heart attack but my dad told me the truth about what I was and that somehow my abilities started earlier then they should've. Apparently, a Reapers ability isn't supposed to start until one reaches an age of maturity which is usually 16-18 but for me it was far too early. I didn't understand it at first but over time, I began to believe him. We moved to Patch not long after that to get away from everything and not much later I had to start feeding off the aura of animals. It was hard. Everytime remind me of Penny. Of how cold she was, how pale." Ruby sniffled as she cried. "And it's all my fault."

Ruby buried herself further into Weiss embrace. She was afraid now. Afraid of what Weiss now that of her. Did she think she was a murderer now? A true monster like the world thought of them? She didn't want to hear it.

Ruby tried to pull herself away from Weiss, to save her from the pain but apparently, the girl wasn't having it. "Weiss let me go. I don't want to hurt you."

"No Ruby."

"Please Weiss. Just let me go!" Ruby almost yelled.

"NO! I WILL NEVER LET GO!" Weiss yelled. Ruby stared at her in shock. "I promised you. I am not letting you go. Not now, not ever."

"But…I killed Penny."

"No Ruby. You didn't." Weiss said as she gently brushed off Ruby's dry tears.

"But I did."

"No! You didn't!" Weiss yelled. "It wasn't your fault.

"How? It was my power that did it. My kiss!"

"But how were you supposed to know? You were 15! You didn't even know that Reapers existed or that you were even one yourself. You didn't know what you could do or that you would harm Penny." Weiss sat herself up and looked down at Ruby. "Ruby. It was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt her and I am sure that she knows that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, if she truly knew you then she knew that you would never harm her. She cared about you." Weiss brought a hand up and brushed it along Ruby's face. "Ruby. If she were here right now, I am 100% sure that she would forgive you."

Ruby kept silent. _'Was it really my fault? Would she forgive me? Can I forgive myself?'_ Breaking from her thoughts, Ruby sat up and hug Weiss as she started to lightly cry again. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. If she loved you even half as much as I do then she would." Weiss said with a small smile and gentle kiss to Ruby's cheek.

They stayed seated on the bed, Weiss comforting Ruby as she continued to cry. Whispering soft words of love and forgiveness into her ear as she ran a hand along her back and the other through her hair.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered finally after the tears stopped.

"Yes, my love?"

Ruby pulled herself up so that she was looking at Weiss face to face, her lips forming a smile. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I love you and you love me. Just knowing that is all the thanks I need." Weiss returned the smile.

Ruby leaned back down on the bed, pulling Weiss down with her and she laid her head on the shorter girl's chest. "I had a great night by the way."

"I did too. We need to do it again soon."

Ruby chuckled. "Agreed." She took a deep breath as sleep began to overtake her. "I love you Weiss. More than anything."

"And I love you Ruby. I will always be by your side." Weiss pressed a kiss to Ruby's head before leaning back onto the pillow. Soon, their heart beats and breathing synced and they both felt sleeps embrace.

… **..**

 _She was in the forest again. The cold hard ground rested underneath her feet and the darkness of the area almost swallowed her whole. How it used to torment and bring her pain. The voices came soon and yelled at her, reminding her of her sin and screaming for her death. She should be running. Just as she always did but this time, she stood fast. Soon she felt a presence behind her and turned to meet a familiar face. "Penny." She whispered._

 _Her old friend stood before her, looking the same as she always did in her dreams. "Ruby."_

 _Ruby let a small smile for on her face. "How many times? How many times have we met here?" Penny kept silent. "Honestly I have lost count past a few dozen but each time it was always the same. Me running," Ruby pointed to herself and then pointed to Penny, "You pretty much haunting me and making me feel the same guilt and sorrow as I always did." Penny remained silent._

 _Ruby took a deep breath and put her hands into the pockets of her red hoodie. "I never forgot the guilt, with or without you there to always remind me. I don't think I ever will but I can't let it control me."_

" _I thought you loved me. You said that you would always be there for me and never let me go." She said as before._

" _I did. Or at least I thought I did." Ruby spoke with a whisper, turning her head as to not look Penny in the eyes. "But now I know what true love is. I did love you but…not like that."_

" _You hurt me. You lied to me and now I am dead because of you!" Penny yelled._

" _I did. I did hurt you. I didn't mean to and I am sorry." Ruby turned and look at Penny. "But I can't blame myself for it forever. I need to move on. I need to forgive myself for what happened. I need to. If not for me, then for Weiss."_

" _I'm sorry Penny. I truly am but I believe that you would forgive me too. You were my friend and my first love and I promise that I will never forget you." Ruby stood and she felt the ground around her begin to shake. "I need to let you go." The ground began to break apart and the sky started to crack. "Goodbye Penny. I will always miss you." With those final words, the ground and everything around her started to fall apart. Ruby watched as Penny began to disappear. Before she did however, a smile formed on her face. "Goodbye Ruby."_

 _The world turned white._

 _Ruby suddenly found herself standing in a familiar location. Looking around, she saw pictures of her, her father, and Yang hung on the wall and above the fire place. She suddenly realized it was her home back in Patch, standing in the middle of her living room._

" _What the fuck?" she wondered out loud._

 _She was jolted with surprise when she heard a cough from behind her. Tuning around, she saw a man standing before her. He had bright, short blonde hair and a set of brighter blue eyes. He was wearing a dark suit with a white shirt under it. Ruby felt comfortable and surprisingly safe in his presence. Smiling at her, he finally spoke._

" _Hello Ruby."_

 **Things are starting to get interesting! I will hopefully post another chapter soon plus one for the other stories as well, that is if I can get off my lazy butt. Also, nobody has yet to guess what Weiss is correctly. Some of you are close but no cigar.**

 **Please review and once again, thank you all! Love ya!**


	15. Chapter 15-Love is a Strange Thing

**Edit: 6/13/17**

"Fucking hate this place." Cinder said as she walked through the dark and cold stone made hallways that surrounded her. The walls were lined up with torches that did nothing to help in the darkness or the cold but were rather there only for decorations really. It was all meant to be a maze, a place that one could enter but never be able to escape. The sky above her crackled with red lightening and the clouds made the it dark and tormenting. The air was so thin and made each breath feel as if she was being stabbed over and over again in her chest, but, she has bared the pain as she has so many times before, ever since her first visit. It has been centauries since then but still, it always felt the same. This place…it definitely lived up to its name. It was pure, tormenting, evil, above all, it was Hell.

But this place. This place she was in now was not Hell. Not really. More like, a prison inside another prison. That's what this place was really anyways. A prison. But with only one inmate.

As Cinder walked through the stone halls, she finally arrived at her destination. A massive cage in the middle of a dark and desolate field with dozens upon dozens of chains emerging from it in all sorts of directions hooking on to the edges of the nearby walls. The entire area was shrouded in darkness and if one was to touch it, they would be devoured by it. Cinder knew this and only stopped at the very edge and kneeled.

"Mistress. I come bearing news." Cinder said.

The darkness seemed to rumble for a moment before a dark womanly voice spoke out from within the cage that seemed to echo across the area. A pair of dark, blood red eyes pierced the darkness before looking around and setting on Cinder. "And? Is she dead?"

"Y-yes."

The voice was silent for but a moment before it spoke. "Hmmm. Why do I sense a but…"

"B-but, she has somehow…. returned Mistress. I do not know how but according to our sources she has returned to the living and…" Cinder never got to finish speaking as she felt the air around her disappear as she was soon choking. She gasped for the air that never came and tumbled to the ground grabbing at her throat.

"ALIVE?!" the voice shouted angrily as the sky thundered causing the ground to shake and it was filled with streaks of lightening. The chains started shaking and one would think that they would break under the tremendous weight they were being put under but they held as if nothing was happening at all. "I told you. She was to die and yet somehow, you still have failed me. One…simple task." Cinder withered on the ground and could feel her life fading. "Now, you will tell me how this came to be." The air returned to her as Cinder started to breath heavily, her lungs filling with the sharp and painful air.

Finally regaining her breath, she returned to a kneeling position before the cage. "I do not know. The being known as Adam told me that he beat her within an inch of her life and even struck his blade through her chest before he was stopped by a woman. He said that even the beating should've been enough to kill her but she is still alive and healed up perfectly."

The darkness seemed to rumble for a moment that shook Cinder to the very core. "What woman?"

"I-I don't know. He said that he tackled her out of know where and that when she touched him that she somehow…drained him off his aura. He felt…he almost died from what I could see and she only touched him for a moment." Cinder spoke in fear.

"Who was she?"

"According to our spy. She is the targets roommate. They had gone to the school's dance that night."

The voice in the darkness was silent. Every second seemed to make Cinder's heart slow to a point that it was almost as if it wasn't beating at all. "This girl, what, what did she look like? What were her eyes?" It finally spoke but almost as a whisper, almost as if it was filled with…fear?

"S-s-silver. Her eyes. They were silver." Cinder managed to stutter out.

The darkness started to wain to her surprise, to the point of almost disappearing when suddenly it increased in its presence to the point that it was almost covering the entire area. It barely touched Cinder's skin and yet it felt as it was being touched by fire and ice at the same time. She wanted to shriek away from it but she knew, through her centuries of servitude that if she did then it would show a hint of weakness and if Cinder knew anything, her Mistress did not like weakness.

"SILVER?!" the voice roared in rage.

"Y-y-yes."

"Who. Is. She.? Where. Is. She.?" It questioned.

"I-I do not know Mistress but I will find out."

The darkness seemed to return to its original position and the voice calmed. "Be sure that you do. Hmmm…it is as I have feared. They have met. We will have to accelerate the plans before it is too late."

"I will but if I may ask, why is she such an interest. Why?" Cinder knew that questioning her was a dangerous gamble but curiosity got the best of her.

"She…is someone that I have been waiting a long time for." Cinder knew that something was up but knew that it was not her place. "What is the status on your hunt for the artifact?"

"Still looking, but, I believe that I am getting close."

"You better. Without it, I will never be free from these cursed chains. Now go. There is still time to _fix_ ," the voice stated sternly, "your mistake. I'd advise taking some help."

"Why? The Weiss girl is human and the other is just some monster. I'm sure that I can handle it."

"No. They are more than that. Now go and do not question me anymore or else…" The sky thundered and Cinder could feel the life fading from her body for a moment before everything returned to normal.

"Yes Mistress." Cinder stood up and began to leave. She moved fast, any second in this area was far much longer than she was willing. "Fucking hate this place."

The figured watched as her servant left, her red eyes stared with intent before they jolted in surprise before humming in thought for a moment. "You were watching. Weren't you, my dear?" The area stayed silent as nobody spoke up and yet the voice continued. "Haha I am surprised that you were able to watch. You had only begun discovering your abilities and yet, this is impressive. You are probably wondering to who I am but I promise you my dear, you will find out, soon enough."

The voice and the darkness started to rumble with laughter with the sky thundering and lightening above.

… **..**

Weiss awoke, jolted up from her joined bed with Ruby, covered in sweat and her chest breathing heavy with her eyes widened in fear.

"Weiss? Weiss?! You okay?" Ruby asked in fear. She placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder but she jumped away from her and backed away towards the wall. "Weiss?"

Weiss looked around the room for a moment before finally laying her eyes on her girlfriend. "R-Ruby?" Finally realizing that she was there.

"Yes Weiss. It's me." Ruby moved closer and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Weiss naturally nuzzled into the hand and felt the calming presence that Ruby had always put on her.

"Ruby." Weiss jumped into Ruby's arms as the red head opened them and wrapped them around her.

Ruby rubbed a hand through her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay princess. It's okay."

"It was…it was so scary. There was this place and it was so dark and cold. And…there was this voice. I-I…it felt so real." Weiss cried out into Ruby's shoulder.

"Shsssh. It is all okay Weiss. Nothing bad will happen while I'm here. I will protect you." Weiss felt Ruby press another kiss into the snow-white locks of her hair. "I will always protect you." Weiss started to calm down, her breathing returning to normal and her cries starting to subside. She soon felt herself start to be lowered down back onto the bed, still wrapped in the arms of the girl she loves.

Weiss remained in Ruby's arms for most of the night, feeling unable or to be honest, feeling reluctant to go back to sleep. It wasn't until several hours later did Ruby finally ask. "What happened? What was wrong?"

Weiss took a deep breath before speaking. "I was, in this place. It was cold and dark and there was this giant metal cage with chains sticking out of it. The cage, it was surrounded by this, this darkness, it wasn't natural it was more…alive and I don't know how I knew but I knew that if someone were to touch it that it could kill them." Weiss felt herself almost broke out into tears again. The fear started returning and it seemed that Ruby could tell.

"Hey. Hey. Everything is going to be okay. Shsssh. You don't need to keep telling me." Ruby rubbed a hand across her back and Weiss's breathing started to steady.

"No. No. I will be alright." Weiss closed her eyes and continued. "There was a woman. I don't know her name but she wore this red dress with this golden design and her eyes were like this fire that burned with the want to destroy everything in her path but in this strange area, in the presence of this darkness, she was afraid. Something in that cage, whatever it was, it really scared her. They were talking but I, I couldn't really make out what they were saying, it was if they were talking some strange language that I have never even heard before but I could tell that whatever it was, that the person locked in that cage was not happy.

After their talk, the woman in the dress left and I seemed to focus more of the thing in the cage. It-it spoke to me. It told me that it was surprised that I could listen in to whatever was going on and that we would meet soon. But, for some strange reason the voice, it, sounded familiar."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she continued to stoke Weiss's hair.

"I don't know how to explain it but I felt as if I knew it from somewhere." Weiss buried herself further into Ruby's embrace. "I don't know which is scarier. That my dreams are getting weirder and weirder or that somehow I keep meeting people in them." She soon felt tears stream down her face. "What is happening to me?"

"Everything will be okay Weiss. It was just a dream. Just a dream." Ruby continued her stokes of Weiss hair.

After some time passed and Weiss had run out of tears, she just laid down and listened to Ruby's heartbeat. It soothed her like none other. It still surprised Weiss though how comfortable she has been with Ruby, how open, ever since the first day they met. Never has she felt so connected to another person before. Nobody, not anyone in her family, not any of her old friends, not one person made had this effect on her like Ruby did. With her, she felt like she could be herself and not what her family wanted from her. Most people expected her to act like some spoiled rich girl that got whatever she wanted but that isn't who she is. Her family tried to make her something she wasn't and she has, or rather had, the scars to prove it but it never changed her.

She did hide herself though. She never let anyone get to close to her so that they could see the flaws or the pain. She didn't want their pity or anything like that but with Ruby it wasn't pity. It was love and Weiss knew that everything Ruby said or did for her was out of one thing. Love. It made her smile and her heart grow warm.

"I love you Ruby." Weiss said as she felt sleep take her over.

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby kiss her gently on the lips. "I love you and I will always protect you."

Weiss knew that with those words, Ruby Rose was the one for her. The only one.

… **.**

Ruby continued her gently strokes of Weiss hair. It truly did hurt her to see the love of her life hurt so much by one simple dream. She didn't know why she kept having these dreams and why all this was happening to her but whatever the reason, Ruby was truly starting to hate it.

What was really starting to get on her nerves was the fact that she was starting to have these strange dreams as well. Ruby thought back to her dream and tried to make sense of it.

" _Hello Ruby"_

 _Ruby stood with her mouth wide open as she looked at the strange man that was standing before her in her living room. "H-how? How do you know me?"_

 _The man let out a laugh and smiled at her. "I have known you for some time now." He then walked past her and took a seat on what was her father's recliner. "Huh? This chair is surprisingly comfortable." He mumbled as he looked at it._

" _What are you talking about? Who are you and why are you here?" Ruby asked again._

" _I am a friend and I am here to talk to you. To warn you." He spoke up. "Something, someone is going to be after you and Weiss. Someone powerful."_

" _What exactly?" Ruby questioned as she took a seat on the couch in front of the strange man._

" _A woman, well, a demon to be honest."_

" _A demon? Those can't be real." Ruby stated with the upmost disbelief._

" _Oh, they are very real and very dangerous. This one is named Cinder." The man said as he leaned forward in the chair and weaved his fingers in front of him. "She is probably the most dangerous of them all and she has you and Weiss in her crosshairs. That is why you have to be very careful and protect yourselves."_

" _What does she want with us exactly?"_

" _Well, that is pretty simple," he then stood up and walked across the room and stood in front a shelf filled with family photos. "She wants you dead."_

" _Why? What have we ever done to her?"_

" _Nothing. Not right now anyways but it isn't her exactly that wants you dead but her mistress and she believes that you will be disruptive to her plans."_

" _Okay. So, let me get this straight. A crazy "demon", Ruby did the air quotes with her hands, "lady wants me and Weiss dead for some reason that you can't tell me and you want us to be careful with whatever it is she has planning. What exactly can you tell me?" She then stood up from her spot on the couch clearly frustrated at the lack of information that she has been given._

" _I can tell you that you and Weiss need to watch your backs." He stated as he walked to Ruby and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to promise me something. You need to be careful and I can't express that enough."_

" _I think you have actually made that pretty clear with the several times that you have told me." Ruby nervously chuckled._

" _True." He chuckled. "But I am being serious. You two do not know how important you are. Not yet anyways." He then released his grasp of her shoulder and took a deep breath. "It seems our time is up. Now, Weiss is going to need you when you wake."_

" _What? What?" Ruby looked at him questionably. She then noticed that her home around her was slowly starting to disappear._

" _Let's just say that her change is going through its next faze and it will be…difficult for her to say the least. You will need to keep her close and make sure that nobody else but you, doesn't get too close for the next couple weeks. She will be…a little difficult around everyone but you."_

" _Okay. I will but you still haven't told me why…"_

" _No time. Now remember what I said. Be careful. We have a lot riding on you two." Finishing his sentence, the area disappeared the man soon after._

" _Well. That was interesting." Ruby said before fading away._

… **..**

Ruby sighed as she rubbed her head. It was all starting to get a little weird and she grew up in a world where vampires and werewolves existed and where the dead could somehow come back from the dead.

Whatever these dreams were, it seemed as if they weren't going to stop anytime soon and Ruby didn't know why. Was it the change that Weiss was going through or something worse? She knew that she was going to have to talk to Weiss about it all but for right now all Ruby wanted to do was be there for her and comfort her. She wanted Weiss to be happy.

She looked down at her girlfriend. Brushing a strand of hair, she couldn't help but smile as she looked upon her sleeping face and marvel at her beauty. It honestly amazed her at how much one could love another person as much as she truly loves Weiss and to do so from the very moment she first laid eyes on her. In a strange sense, she felt complete with Weiss in a way that she had never felt before and she truly didn't know how to describe it.

"Hmmm." Weiss stirred in her sleep and Ruby felt her body tingle with unbelievable energy as she felt the girl's lips brush along her neck.

It felt like that almost all the time with Weiss. Ruby never felt more alive than when she was with her and she never wanted that feeling to end. So, whatever it was that Weiss had seen in her dream or if that Adam guy ever again tried to do anything to hurt her or even that Cinder woman, Ruby swore that she would do anything in her power to protect her.

Ruby pulled Weiss closer to her and rested her head in the craves of her neck and placed a gentle kiss. She didn't care that it had only been a few months that she had met Weiss. She didn't care that Weiss was changing and into what Ruby didn't know. She didn't care about any of that. What she did care about, was Weiss.

How one girl that she met by tripping, on the first day of school changed her life so much in just one moment, she truly did not know. Ruby couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Love sure was a strange thing.

 **Hello again everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this nice chapter of A New World and I apologize for it being a little shorter than my other ones but I couldn't think of anything for to add. I really needed this chapter so that I could properly finish the first main arc of the story in the next two or three chapters and I promise, they will be the ones you have all been waiting for as well as I have. To be honest I am super exited and hopefully I will get them out soon but I promise you…they will be worth the wait.**

 **Oh, and I apologize for all the lovey dovey stuff in this chapter but I felt as if I hadn't come to explain how much they felt for each other and I believe that it would be best if it happened with Ruby comforting Weiss. Btw, all of it, will make perfect sense soon. (Just so you all know, I'm smiling like an idiot right now lol)**

 **I also realized that I had mentioned Cinder in Chapter 1 and that was before I decided to make her a full villain in the story so I went back and changed it to being Coco and took out the blood sucking bitch part.**

 **Please review and fav/follow this story if you can and thank you all that have so far.**


	16. Chapter 16-A New Change

Ruby awoke to a gentle touch as her girlfriend kissed her cheek several times. "Ruby~ Wakey Wakey~" she sang.

Happily, Ruby opened her eyes and her silver ones met a pair of blue ones staring back at her. "Hello there beautiful. What makes you so happy this morning?"

"Well when I woke up, the first thing I saw just happened to be the most beautiful thing ever." Weiss smiled as she ran a hand through Ruby's hair.

"Oh, and what was that?" Ruby questioned as she mimicked Weiss's actions.

"My reflection." Weiss smirked as Ruby's expression changed to a pout. "Kidding of course. It was you, my dolt."

"Well thank you but I would say the same to you. It is nice waking up to someone next to you that could immediately brighten up your day." Ruby smiled.

"And I am glad that it is you." Weiss leaned down and pressed her lips to Ruby's. The reaper moaned into the kiss and tried to further it but much to her disappointment, Weiss decided otherwise. "Now, we need to start getting ready for class. We have a test today if you don't remember and you decided to play those video games of yours instead of studying like I suggested."

"Hey! It's not my fault that it is so addicting." Ruby huffed.

Weiss rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Ruby's nose before getting out of the bed and making her way towards her dresser. "If it is okay with you, I am going to take a shower first. Maybe you could get a few minutes of studying in while I'm in there."

"Eh. We shall see." Smirked the redhead.

Weiss chuckled as she made her way into the bathroom. Seconds later Ruby heard the sound of running water and sitting up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. It had been a week since her strange dream and Weiss's nightmare. So far there haven't been any other ones and she was starting to wonder what if it was even real at all. Sure, the strange guy was right about Weiss's needing her but that could've just been a strange coincidence but something about it all kept eating at her. She couldn't quite place it but something about him just seemed…familiar.

Sighing, Ruby hoped up from the bed, stretching her limbs and let out a loud yawn. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and started to grab her clothes and shower bag before she heard a startling scream coming from the bathroom. "Weiss?! WEISS?!" she yelled as she ran towards the bathroom door. She opened it up to find a nude Weiss sitting on the bathroom floor, in nothing but a pair of white panties, and couldn't help but stop and gape at her girlfriend.

"Ruby!" the girl yelled, finally noticing that she was no longer alone in the bathroom. She quickly tried her best to cover herself. "What the hell?!"

Ruby quickly covered her eyes with her hands, her face a bright red from embarrassment. "I—I heard you scream and I came running and, and, well…yeah."

"Well knock next time!" Weiss said as she sat up from the floor and covered herself with a towel. "You can look now."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Now can you tell me what was wrong?" Ruby asked, trying to avoid gazing at her girlfriends amazing body. She then noticed the hesitation on Weiss's face as she pulled the towel tighter around herself. "Come on Weiss." Ruby walked over and placed her hands on the girl's arms and slowly moved them up and down. "You can tell me."

"You promise not to freak out too much." Weiss asked as her gaze turned to the floor.

Ruby used a gentle finger and lifted the snow-white haired girls chin till their eyes met. "I promise." she said before placing a kiss on the girl's lips.

Weiss then took a deep breath and took a step away from Ruby. "Okay. I trust you." Turning around so that Ruby was now staring at her back, she took her hair and moved it so that it was in front of her body. "I don't know what happened or even how it happened but…I guess this might be part of…the change?" She then slowly started to lower the towel around her back.

At first Ruby was blushing madly at the fact that Weiss was showing so much skin so willingly but her expression quickly changed to one of shock. As Weiss was lowering the towel, Ruby was able to make out the small markings of ink and it continued down until it reached Weiss's lower back at the base of her spine. Marked in a bright, glistening gold ink was the most beautiful tattoo of a set of angelic like wings Ruby had ever seen. The wings met at the base of Weiss's neck before separating, leaving a small gap between them, as they spread out till almost reaching her sides. Dozens of amazingly detailed feathers filled with the gold as a thin line of black ink showed the shape of each feather. Ruby could only stare at the beautiful markings before her and was unable to stop herself from reaching out and gently running a finger alone it.

"R-R-Ruby. What are you doing?" Weiss said with a shudder as her naked back felt the gentle touch of Ruby.

Weiss's question was able to snap Ruby back to the present. "W-What? What is this?" she asked as she continued to run a find along each different feather. She didn't know how smooth Weiss's back originally felt but the skin covered by the tattoo just felt like velvet and it was as if she was feeling the actual feathers themselves.

"I don't know. I took my shower and when I was done I stood in front of the mirror start putting my lotion on and when I got to my back I felt something weird. I turned around and that is when I noticed…whatever that is, on my back. That is why I screamed." Weiss explained.

"It's beautiful Weiss." Ruby whispered out.

Weiss turned around and could only stare at Ruby with a small hint of fear on her face. "B-but why is this happening to me? What is this and how the hell did it get on my back because I sure as hell didn't have it yesterday?!"

"You sure you didn't get drunk and end up getting this badass tattoo to mark yourself as my beautiful angel?" Ruby smirked with a wink.

Weiss playfully smack Ruby a few times on the arm. "It is not funny. How the hell am I to explain this to anyone if they find out?"

"I don't know. Just tell them you wanted to get a tattoo and this is what you got. I don't think they will really question it. You just got to avoid wearing clothes that show your back for a while before we figure out what to do about it." Ruby explained.

Pulling the towel back up, sighing as she did so, Weiss turned around so that her and Ruby were now face to face. "I guess that can work for now. We should probably go speak to the headmaster and see if he has any idea what this is about."

"We can try but remember that he wasn't able to help that much last time and I doubt that this is something that he has ever seen before."

"True. We should probably wait until we figure out what exactly is happening before we bring it up to him. Like you said, he wasn't much help with me figuring out why I came back from the dead. Now get out so that I can finish changing." Weiss stated as she did a shooing motion with her hands.

"Awww do I?" Ruby playfully pouted.

"Ruby, get out you dolt!" Weiss almost yelled cause Ruby to run out giggling.

After Weiss had finished getting ready with Ruby not much after, they headed out of the dorms and ran into Yang and Blake outside. "Hey guys!" the blonde shouted before grabbing her sister and giving her a hug. "Yang….air" Ruby breathed out as she felt her rips almost break under the pressure.

"Yang please don't kill my girlfriend thank you." Weiss stated with a glare.

Yang release her hold on her sister and moved next to her. "Aw getting possessive already." Yang laughed as she moved to slap the other girl on the back. The second her hand almost made contact with Weiss's back, a small, invisible force pushed back and caused Yang to stumble back a couple feet. "What the? What was that?" she asked as she looked confused at both her hand and back at Weiss. Both Blake and Ruby had the same look of confusion as they didn't understand what was happening either.

Weiss looked at her for a second in shock before turning away. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Weiss answered innocently.

Ruby finally seemed to grasp the situation and quickly moved to her girlfriend's side. "Hey, we got to get going or else we are going to be late for class."

"Right. Let's go." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and quickly pulled her along so that the two were now waling a few feet a head of the bumblebee pair.

Ruby used this time to her advantage. "Hey. What did happen?" she asked as they made their way towards class.

"I-I don't know. I just knew that your sister was going to slap me on the back since that is what a brute like her does," Ruby smiled and rolled her eyes at Weiss's jab at her sister. "and you know how I feel about that plus I was afraid that she would find out about the 'you know what' when she did so. I honestly have no idea what happened."

"Don't worry Weiss I believe you." Ruby gave her girlfriend's hand a firm squeeze to help her convey her feelings. "So, you aren't going to tell them about it?"

"Not right now no. I think for right now we should just keep this between the two of us until we figure out what exactly is happening just in case."

"Good point but you do know that you can trust them with anything. They already know about the whole 'coming back to dead and somehow being impervious to anything' thing already so I'm sure that they can be trusted with this." Ruby whispered as they walked into the building and weaved their way between students.

"I know but this is different. It's just," Weiss stopped so that they were in a less crowded portion of the building, "ever since that dream I had I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen and I don't mean fail a test type of bad. More like someone is about to get hurt and I feel that the less people know right now the less chance that someone can get hurt."

Ruby started into Weiss's icy blue eyes as her thoughts raced. Weiss's mentioning of her dream had caused Ruby to remember her own from that same night and she could recall the strange man warning her that Weiss's change would start taking more effect soon and that she needed to keep her close. She wasn't sure why just yet but maybe Weiss's feeling about danger might be part of it. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I understand. We can keep it a secret for as long as you need to." She pulled away from the hug but never let go. "Now come on. We got class and you know how Oobleck gets about students being late."

"Right." Weiss smiled back. She gave Ruby a quick peck on the cheek and led her down to the classroom. Once they arrived they noticed that almost everyone had arrived and took their seats next to Yang and Blake.

"Hey, is everything, okay between you two?" Blake asked with concern.

"Yeah everything is fine. Weiss just didn't get her cup of coffee this morning and is a little cranky." Ruby said with her hand next to her mouth as if she was telling Blake a secret and yet she clearly didn't whisper as if it was one.

"Ruby!"

"Good morning everyone. I hope you are all ready for today's test and studied last night." Professor Oobleck said as he seemingly zoomed into the classroom. At the mention of studying, Weiss turned to Ruby and gave her a glare who only nervously chuckled in return. "Now get you pencils out and let's begin."

… **.**

Weiss couldn't help but smile a bit as Ruby groaned while the pair walked through the school halls. "Was the test really that bad for you?" she asked. Ruby groaned again in response as her head hung low and shoulders slouched. "Well I for one thought it was pretty easy. It was mostly over the stuff he himself talked about in class as a way to see which students were listening and which ones weren't. Thankfully I had allowed you to copy my notes after classes considering how good of a girlfriend I am."

Ruby turned to Weiss. "That is true but I am just thankful that I have a good memory or else I wouldn't have passed it. I don't think I got any higher than maybe a C on that test." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck in an attempt to ease the growing pain from sitting during the long and grueling test.

"Next time I will just have to hide your games the day before a test to get you studying like you're supposed to." Weiss sternly stated.

Ruby groaned again as they continued their way through the school. "By the way, I have been thinking."

"About what exactly?"

"About all this. You, coming back from the dead, the change or whatever you're going through, and the drama from before between me and you…"

"You and I." Weiss corrected as they continued walking.

Ruby chuckled. "Whatever. I just think we need a little break and since we Thanksgiving is coming up soon…I was wondering if you wanted to…" Ruby stopped walking and started shuffling her feet which really got Weiss curious as to what she was talking about, "come with me to Patch." Ruby looked up to get an idea on Weiss's expression.

Weiss looked at Ruby in shock at her request. _'Going to Ruby's home? To her home?! Am I ready for that?'_ "A-are you sure that is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we only have been dating for a while now and I know that we have been friends for months now but…are we ready for that? I'd be meeting you dad, wouldn't I?"

"Probably and I know that it is probably a bit early but," Ruby moved closer to Weiss and took both her hands in her own. "I just want you to be able to take a break from all of this. I love you Weiss."

"I love you too Ruby." Weiss took a deep breath. "Fine. I will. Go with you. To Patch." With each pause between sentences she moved a step closer to Ruby. She then leaned up and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"Thank you. It means a lot." Ruby smiled.

"No problem." Weiss returned the smile. She let go of one of Ruby's hands but kept one firmly in her grasp as they started walking again.

They arrived at the school's cafeteria and quickly spotted Yang and Blake sitting at their usual table. Grabbing their food, the couple went and took their seats besides their friends who quickly pulled them into whatever crazy conversation that Yang usually brought up at lunch. It wasn't until halfway between their meal where they interrupted by their least favorite person.

"Hey, hey, hey! If it isn't the new freaks of Beacon." Cardin said as he walked up to the table with his group of cronies behind him and looked at both of Ruby and Weiss. "Now I understand why you didn't want to get some of this." Carding then gestured to himself as he looked at Weiss who felt like throwing up everything she just ate. "You're a dyke." He said with a disgusting snicker, baring his canine teeth.

It wasn't even a second later that Yang held him by the throat, holding him a foot of the ground, shocking everyone else at the table. "You dare insult my sister and my friend."

Cardin's cronies moved to defend their leader but were stopped by Blake who stood between them and her friend. "Yang! Put him down!" Weiss shouted as she stood up from her seat.

"But this son of a bitch insulted you!" Yang said, still not letting him down.

"I know but he isn't worth you getting in trouble for. Now put him down!" Ruby yelled as she moved to Yang's side and placed a hand on her arm.

Yang kept her grip on Cardin's throat for a couple seconds before relenting. "Fine." She growled before dropping him to his knees in a coughing fit. "Bitch." He was able to wheeze out.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Blake suggested without keeping her eyes on the cronies.

"Agreed." Weiss said. She got out of her seat and started to follow the rest of the group out but was stopped when Cardin grabbed a hold of her arm. "Hey! I'm not done with you bitch!"

He then started pulling on her arm. "Let go!" Weiss pulled her arm back away from him with all her strength and surprisingly, that was a lot more than she originally thought.

As she pulled, Cardin was lifted off the ground, with a surprised look on his face, and thrown more than a dozen feet across the cafeteria and through a window, shattering it in the process. The cafeteria was silent as everybody had stopped what they were doing and stared at what had just happened in shock. Several people pausing mid eating while trying to grasp what happened.

Weiss looked in complete shock at the window and then at her arm. She felt a hand gently hand land on her shoulder, she looked to see who it was and saw a pair of worried silver eyes looking back. "Weiss. You okay?" She then looked at the window and back. "What was that?"

"I-I-I don't know. I don't know." Weiss answered. She looked behind Ruby and took in the look of surprise and concern on the faces of Yang and Blake. "I don't know." Weiss started to feel tears stream down her face and buried her face into Ruby's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get back to the dorm. We will see you guys later." Ruby said to her sister and Blake.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked taking a step to her sister and placing a hand on her shoulder. In the background, Cardin's friends were helping him from the ground and quickly moving away.

"Yeah. We will see you guys later." Ruby said as she lead Weiss away from the cafeteria. Weiss followed Ruby towards their dorm, still in her arms as they walked.

They finally arrived at their room and Ruby placed her on their bed. She kneed before her and looked up at her girlfriend's face. "Hey. You going to be okay?" Ruby asked as she placed a hand on Weiss's cheek.

"I don't know." Weiss cried. "I don't know. I just wanted him to let go of me so I pulled my arm back and I just…I just…" She was unable to finish before her sobs took control and wrapped herself in her arms.

"Hey, hey. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Ruby got off her knees and sat next to Weiss and pulled her into and embrace, resting her girlfriends head on her chest.

"What's happening to me?" she cried.

Ruby placed a kiss on Weiss's head as she stroked her white locks. "I don't know but whatever it is. We will figure it out. Together."

…

Ozpin sat behind his desk and took a sip of his coffee mug while staring out the glass window in front of him. It was dark now and his students were more than likely asleep except for the few who were up and most likely causing trouble but thankfully not the kind he was expecting to come. Hearing a flapping of wings behind him, he spoke. "I'm surprised to get a visit from you this early. I thought coming down here was dangerous for one such as yourself." He turned in his chair to get a look at his guest.

A man stood in front of him. He had short blonde hair that grew only a couple inches from his head, a pair of dazzling blue eyes, and wore a sharp suit with a white dress shirt underneath that had the top buttons undone. "Well considering what is going on recently I felt the need to visit."

"True. It is good to see you again Michael." Ozpin said as he stood from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk.

"You as well Ozpin." Michael said with a smile. He took a quick sniff of the air causing his smile to slightly drop. "You too Qrow."

Out of the shadows walked a man with dark black hair that was slightly gray and red eyes. He wore a gray long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black dress pants and shoes. Taking out a flask, he took a quick drink and chuckled. "Yeah. Same to you Mike. What brings you here?"

"I got note of what happened today with Weiss. I came down to see if everything was alright."

"Everything is fine. The boy she threw made a quick recovery…"

"Sadly." Qrow mumbled.

"And Weiss was taken back to her dorm by Ruby. From what I can tell she is just shaken up by the experience and probably a little scared by what is going on with her. Have you tried talking to her?" Ozpin asked while taking a sip.

Michael moved his hands behind his back and started slowly pacing the floor. "I have tried but it seems that ever since her dream of Hell, she has been blocking me from entering. Ruby is too since I last spoke with her. Their powers are growing much faster than we thought."

"Well what do you expect? For there to be a manual for things like this? Nothing ever goes like you expect it in this world. If you would stop scaring them and not explain what exactly is going on them maybe they might be willing to listen." Qrow spat at him.

"If I were to explain right now I doubt they would believe me. Besides, right now we have bigger things to worry about." Michael stopped pacing and looked both men. "Cinder is about to make her move on them."

"What?!" Qrow yelled as he walked in front of Michael. "When?!"

"Soon from what I hear. Her Mistress is getting restless."

"Well what are you going to do?! Just stand her and let my niece and her girlfriend get killed!?" Qrow shouted in Michael's face. "I thought you cared about them!"

Michael got right into Qrow's face until they were nose to nose and looked at him with furry in his eyes. "I do care! Both Weiss AND Ruby and very important to me and you know exactly how much so if you even think that I will let something happen to them then you are very mistaken!"

"Gentlemen please. We need to focus." The headmaster spoke with raised hands, hoping to calm his two friends. "Now, does our spy know anything?" He then questioned.

"Yeah. She says that apparently Adam is looking for some men to help him and that Cinder is so mad at him he is even considering hiring human help." Qrow said as he moved a few feet away from Michael and drank from his flask.

"Hmmm…any luck with the hunt for the artifact?"

"Yeah." Qrow the reached behind him and pulled out a bundle of black cloth. Unraveling it, he revealed an ancient looking wooden stick. The lights in the room flickered several times and the rooms temperature dropped rapidly causing the men's breathing to become visible as if in the coldness of winter had settled in. "I found it in one of the ancient temples in Mistral. You have no idea what crazy shit was protecting it." He wrapped the item back up and handed it Michael.

"Well with how desperate Cinder is to get it, we need to keep it safe until the time is right to deliver it to its rightful owner." Michael said taking ahold of it protectively.

"Agreed. For now, we need to keep a closer eye on our young couple." Ozpin said and both men nodded in agreement. "Our very futures rely on them."

 **Almost there! The reveal will be coming soon and I hope that you all are excited! The next chapter I will finally introduce you all to Ruby's dad. I wonder what Qrow and Ozpin are doing with Michael and how do they even know him?! Everything will be revealed soon! Also I did some minor edits to the last chapter to include Ruby's dream with Michael if you want to take a look.**

 **Please review and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know if you see anything that needs fixed or anything to help improve it!**


	17. Chapter 17-Hello Mr Xiao Long

**Another chapter already? Yep. I really want to get the reveal out as soon as I can because it has been building up for so long and I just want to get your guy's reactions. Please enjoy and there is some minor smut near the end in case you don't want to read that.**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! Now stop asking. I will tell you when we land!"

"…."

"…."

"Are we…"

"God damnit Ruby Rose! You ask me that one more time I will take your Xbox and throw it out this plane!"

Ruby couldn't help but smirk at her girlfriend. She knew that Weiss would do no such thing no matter how angry she was which at this moment Ruby was wondering if smoke would soon be coming out of her ears. "I'm sorry Weiss. I'm just soooooooooooo bored." She groaned as she wrapped both her arms around Weiss's one that rested on the armrest between them and laid her head on her shoulder.

Thanksgiving break had finally arrived and after last week's whole creepy yet beautiful tattoo and surprising super strength fiasco, she was very happy to be able to take a few days off just to enjoy being with friends, family, and especially…her Weiss.

They had to wake up early that morning, much to Weiss's misery, just a few days before Thanksgiving and catch an early flight to Patch so that they could arrive before that evening. While Ruby and Yang were both more than willing to pay for their friends, Blake was coming with as was usual for the Rose-Xiao Long holidays, but Weiss remand admit paying for all their tickets herself as a thank you for the invite. Both Ruby and her sister had never flown first class before and remind in mouth open shock several minutes after the plane had taken off and spent the first ten minutes constantly thanking her for the tickets. While Ruby was just humble enough to just enjoy it, Yang was taking every benefit she could get and seemed to want to be treated like a Queen the entire trip. Thankfully, her vampirism made it very difficult for her to get drunk so Ruby didn't have to worry about dealing with her craziness no matter how much she drank.

Blake spent the whole trip either sleeping or reading her book or holding Yang's leash, which is strange since she is the Were-Cat and….wait…is that racist? Whatever. Thankfully, Blake was more than capable of handling Yang with her years of experience leaving Ruby to enjoy the flight in peace by looking out the window or just talking to Weiss. The snow-white goddess gladly talked to her throughout the trip except for when she got an upsetting call from her father who was rather angry that Weiss had decided to spend the holiday with friends than with her family.

"I'm sorry honey." Weiss apologized for snapping at Ruby and used her fingers to rub her temples which Ruby instantly recognized as a sign that her girlfriend was attempting to fight off a stress filled headache. "I'm just frustrated." She then rested her own head on Ruby's and entwined one of their hands.

"Is it about the call from your father?" Ruby asked a little hesitant. Ever since Weiss's confession to her, and only her, about her father's "treatment" while she was growing up, Ruby knew that family was a touchy subject for Weiss but her father was in a category of its own. She knew that if she ever met the man she would be sure to be there for Weiss and give him a piece of her mind. Either that or a fist.

"Yeah. He was very upset about me just up and leaving with you to Patch and not even talking with him about it. The problem wasn't me just not seeing family it was…" Weiss paused and her face grimaced.

"What was it?" Ruby asked as she pulled lifted her head so that she could look at her girlfriend.

Weiss took a breath and turned to Ruby with a sad expression. "Ruby. I haven't told my father or anyone in my family about us. I honestly don't know if I can."

"Why?"

"Because I know that they wouldn't approve. One, you aren't rich or socially connected. Two, you're not someone that my father himself didn't choose and third, you're a girl. The second my father finds out I am dating you he would pull me out of Beacon and I don't think I would be able to ever see you again." Ruby watched as the love of her life slowly broke down in tears as she confessed the difficulty of telling her parents about their relationship. Taking a quick look around, she stood up from her seat and pulled Weiss from her own before sitting back down and placing Weiss onto her lap. She then pulled the lever that allowed the chairs to lean back and wrapped her arms around Weiss who let out a squeak as the chair suddenly fell back and nuzzled her face into Ruby's neck while entwining their legs. Thankfully she was small and light enough that Ruby was in no way uncomfortable in this position.

"Hey. I don't care what your father or anybody can do or who they are. Nobody and I mean nobody, can keep me away from you. I lost you once already and it was just a miracle that you came back and I will not lose you again. If I have to, I'd fight through Heaven and Hell to get you back." Ruby confessed with a loving smile. Weiss smiled as she stopped crying and moved her head just right so that she could passionately kiss her girlfriend.

Seconds later a whistle destroyed their loving moment causing Ruby to let out a very annoyed tone as she knew the culprit. "Hey! Save that for the honeymoon!" Her sister yelled just a few seats behind them on the right.

The small hint of marriage caused both Ruby and Weiss to madly blush. It was far too early for such a thing, though, not un-wanted. "Yannnnnnnng~" Ruby whined as Weiss hide herself as Yang's laughter filled the first-class section of the plan.

"Brute." Weiss mumbled causing Ruby to chuckle. They kept quiet for some time during the flight until a thought entered Ruby's mind.

"So, why was your dad so upset at you not going home?" She asked as she used an ungloved hand played with Weiss's hair.

"Hmm?"

"You said that it wasn't because of missing family but for some other reason. What was it?"

"Oh. Nothing important." Ruby could tell that Weiss was hiding something.

"Weiss." Ruby said sternly. "Why?"

Weiss sighed and leaned up from her spot on top of Ruby's lap so that she was partly sitting up and looking at Ruby. "He invited the son of his company's major rival in hopes that him and I would meet. He wants us to get engaged and married so that the companies can merge and allow him to take total control of both. I'm pretty sure that he would probably try something once I return to Beacon to make up for his lost opportunity."

"He is trying to get you to marry some stranger just for some money?" Ruby asked a little surprised that a father would do such a thing to his daughter. Weiss nodded. "What the hell kind of father is he? To surrender his daughter's life just for something so stupid?" Weiss remained silent and Ruby could tell that she was scared for the future. With all that is going on and now her father attempting to get her married, it truly showed her how much and how strong Weiss was. "Well I for one am not going to let anything happen to you. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." She whispered the last part.

"Thank you. How did I get so lucky?" Weiss asked with a loving smile as she moved around so that she was laying belly to belly on top of Ruby.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Ruby smirked. The pair shared a kiss and when Yang whistled this time, Ruby shot up a hand and gave her sister the bird while the kiss never stopped.

The rest of the flight was rather nice. Eventually, Weiss had fallen asleep on Ruby with her doing the same not much later. It wasn't until they were both awaken by the flight attendant telling them to get back to their seats and buckle up as the plane would be landing soon.

Once they landed, they grabbed their belongings and headed out to find Ruby and Yang's father, wherever he was. They kept walking around until Ruby noticed a familiar head of blonde hair that was attached to an even more familiar looking scruff face that held a wide grin. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved white-red checkered flannel shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. "DAD!" Both Ruby and Yang shouted while running to their father and embracing him.

"Hey! How's my baby girls?" the man said as he tightened the hug.

"Dad…air…" Yang and Ruby breathed out. While Yang's hugs were dangerous, her fathers were much.

"Sorry." He laughed. "It has just been so long since I had seen you two. You have changed a lot."

"You have no idea." Ruby whispered. She then looked behind her to see Weiss standing awkwardly and could tell that she was a little uncomfortable and nervous about meeting her father. Deciding to just treat it just like a band-aide, she walked to Weiss's side. "Dad. I would like you to meet Weiss Schnee. Weiss this is my dad."

Ruby's sudden introduction must have snapped Weiss out of her awkward stumble as she confidently walked up to her father and stuck out her hand. "It is nice to meet you sir."

"Please. The name is Tai and the please is all mine." Her father, Tai, said with a smile. "So, how do you know my daughter?" he asked as he released his grip.

"Well…" Weiss sudden confidence seemed to disappear just as quick as it arrived at the question.

Taking the initiative, Ruby walked up to Weiss and took her hand. "Weiss her is my best friend, roommate, AND…" Ruby paused to smile like an idiot. "My girlfriend."

Tia seemed to take that last statement with surprise as looked at the two girls with wide eyes. "What?"

His question caused her to feel a little scared. "What do you mean, what?" she asked. She could feel Weiss stiffen up a little bit in fear and gave her a squeeze of the hand to let her know that she was still right there with her.

"Sorry." Tai shook his head. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I'm just surprised is all." He then smiled and walked closer to the two girls and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Well I am happy for you two then. Ruby," he then turned to her. "Does she make you happy?"

"More so than I have been in a long time." Ruby smiled with a nod. He then turned to Weiss.

"Does my daughter make you happy?"

"Nothing else but that can describe how Ruby makes me feel when I am with her." Weiss said confidently with a smile.

Ruby watched her father think for a bit and was starting to get a little nervous until a grin spread on his face. "Then I approve."

Ruby jumped up and down in cheers at her father's approval before jumping up and hugging him. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"Anything for you baby girl. As long as your happy then I am happy." He then pulled from the embrace and looked to see the Were-Cat teen standing a few feet away. "Hello Blake. It is great to see you." He said as he pulled the girl in a hug.

"It is good to see you too Tai." Blake smiled.

Ruby watched as her father and Blake started talking. Blake had been to several Rose-Xiao Long holiday meals and even comes over several times during summer break over the years. The reason was a sad one. Blake had lost her own parents when she was a little kid to a group of humans that had mistaken them for wild animals during a hunt as they were transformed during the full moon. She doesn't talk about her past after that moment very much but when Yang had met her and then introduced her to Ruby and Tai, it seemed that she had gained the family that she had lost. Ruby smiled at how things have changed for the black-haired teen.

After they finished their greetings, they headed out of the airport and towards their home for break. It wasn't much, just a two-story house that sat on the outskirts of town so that Yang and her father, sometimes Uncle Qrow when her was over, could go out in the woods and find food so that neighbors wouldn't get suspicious. It would be really weird if someone were to see either of them walking out in the woods in the middle of the night several times a week.

"Welcome home girls. Give me a second and I will order us some pizzas. I'd cook but I have been busy cleaning up all day for your arrival and don't have enough energy left." He laughed as he walked towards the kitchen and pulled out his scroll. Only half an hour later, three large pizzas along with some breadsticks arrived and everyone sat at the table to enjoy their meal. Yang and her father though had a nice glass of blood to help them enjoy the meal since you really couldn't get rare pizzas like you can with a steak. Ruby didn't need to do any aura feeding since she felt great…she hasn't had to do any aura feeding for some time…not since…Weiss had come back.

She was wakened from her thoughts when she heard her father ask her something. "What you say dad?" she asked after swallowing a piece of pizza. If she didn't, Weiss would probably lecture her on manners again and Ruby didn't feel like getting in trouble.

"I asked you how you and Weiss met." He asked in between bits of his food.

"Oh. It was actually on the first day of school. I was relaxing outside, sitting on the ground and laying back on one of them pillars when suddenly someone tripped over me. I got up to try and help them and that is when I saw this beautiful woman in front of me with a giant green stain on her clothes." Ruby said with a smile and turning to her girlfriend that sat next to her who just rolled her eyes and smiled back. "I gave her my jacket to help cover up the stain and we sat together at orientation. Next thing you know, we're roommates."

"Sounds like destiny." Tai said with a slight chuckle.

"That it does." Weiss said before leaning over and giving Ruby a kiss. The sound of a loud clank surprised both of them and they turned to see Tai staring at them with his eyes wide in shock and his mouth practically on the table. "W-W-What? How?"

It took Ruby a second to fully understand what her father seemed so shocked about. "Oh, you're probably wondering how Weiss and I can…well…touch without any incidents." She said a little awkwardly. Her father nodded, face still in shock. "Well Weiss is…immune to my abilities. Yang's as well. It's part of her own abilities." Ruby really didn't want to get into the whole 'back from the dead and am now changing into something nobody knows' thing with her dad. It was Weiss's story to tell and right now it was best to keep as few people from knowing as possible, even from her father no matter how much it hurt her to lie to him.

"Oh. Well, I guess that you really have found someone for you hun." He smiled. "So, Yang, I thought you were going to spend Thanksgiving with your girlfriend. Valerie? Wasn't it?"

"Yeah but her family is a little difficult when it comes to her dating so we decided to wait awhile before meeting the folks." Yang said.

"Well, she is welcome here."

The group continued their meal and continued carrying on casual conversations. Once they had all finished, Yang and Blake went to do dishes while Tai said he was going on a hunt. Weiss had decided that she was still tired from waking early that day and wanted to get some sleep. Ruby agreed and she led her girlfriend up to her room.

"So, how do you feel about my dad?" the Reaper asked as she waited for her girlfriend to change into her nightgown. She had to cover her face up with the blanket and Weiss's request to keep her from looking. She had already changed and wasn't afraid to show off to Weiss as she did so and caused the girl to almost have a nose bleed.

"I like him. He is already leagues better than my father and the fact that he approves of our relationship just makes it better. You can look now." Weiss answered her.

Ruby removed her head from her blanket and couldn't stop her eyes from roaming all across Weiss's amazing body. Lingering on her legs a little longer than needed and didn't realize that she had been caught staring until Weiss snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"Hey. Something on your mind?" Weiss smirked.

"Maybe." Ruby blushed causing Weiss to laugh.

The snow-white haired girl crawled onto the bed and straddled her girlfriend's waist. Ruby leaned back and rested her head onto her pillow and place her hands onto Weiss's hips. The girl then leaned down and met her lips with Ruby's own in a hot and loving kiss. The kissed for so long that Ruby's dry lips soon grew moist and she soon felt something probe at her lips, asking for entrance.

Opening, her tongue met Weiss's and wrapped and unwrapped around each other several times before pushing back. Ruby explored her girlfriend's mouth and felt her body shudder with moans as they kissed. Using her hands, Ruby slowly brought them up until they rested underneath the nightgown and just loved the feeling of Weiss's smooth skin. She kept moving up until she was just an inch from reaching her goal and broke the kiss. Her own silver eyes met blue and silently asked for permission. Her answer was being pulled into another heated kiss and so she moved her hands and felt her core heat up as Weiss moaned as she rubbed her breast.

Ruby took a nipple in each hand and gave them a light squeeze that caused her girlfriend to break the kiss and lean back in ecstasy as she moaned even louder. Weiss suddenly looked back at ruby, her eyes filled with love and lust, and took both of the red-head's hands out from under the nightgown. At first Ruby felt as if she did something wrong but immediately felt her pulse quicken as Weiss reached down to grasp the edges of her nightgown and pull it over her head, her golden wings tattoo on her glistening in the moon night, allowing Ruby to gaze fully at her body.

Ruby couldn't help but marvel at her girlfriends amazing body. Every part of her seemed as if it was chiseled from the purest marble and crafted to perfection. Sitting up, Ruby took a nipple in her mouth and lightly flicked it with her tongue causing Weiss to wrap her arms around her head and press her closer as she moaned. Using her other hand, Ruby moved it down to Weiss's rear and gave it a squeeze as she continued her treatments to her girlfriend's breast.

"Ruby." Weiss whispered out in between her heavy breaths. Releasing her hold, Ruby reached down and pulled off her own shirt, so that they both were now naked from the waist up. Weiss then pushed Ruby back down onto the bed and sat herself back up so that she could gaze at her girlfriend's body.

"You know. I have always been jealous of your…growth in certain areas." Weiss admitted as she used a finger to trace the area between Ruby's breast.

"I don't see why. I find how you are just perfect." Ruby smiled as she moved her hands along Weiss's sides.

"And yet I find you the perfect in this relationship."

Ruby laughed. She just looked at her girlfriend as she continued her movements. "I love you."

"And I love you." Weiss then leaned down and kissed Ruby, their tongues meeting once again. She then started moving her lips away from her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck causing Ruby to shudder at the touch, then down to her breast where she returned the same treatment that she had received. "Weisssssssss" Ruby moaned, rubbing her thighs together in hopes of relieving some of the heat that was building in her.

Weiss hummed as she continued her movements for several more seconds before breaking away from Ruby's breast and moved back to her lips. "I know you want to and I want to as well but…I'm not ready yet."

"I know. I don't think I am either but some time we will be." Ruby smiled and gave Weiss a light peck on the lips.

"Thank you." Weiss then moved so that she was laying on her side with her legs entwined with Ruby's and her head laying on her chest. Ruby grabbed her blanket and covered their half naked bodies up and moved around so that they were now laying face to face.

Giving each other one last kiss, they soon fell to sleeps embrace.

… **.**

"You're a hard man to find." Adam said as he stood in the middle of a deserted alleyway in the middle of the night.

A man stood a dozen feet in front of him, he leaned on his cane and took a puff of his cigar before responding. "All part of the job. Being able to find me just proves how resourceful you are and how much you need me."

"I don't need you." Adam growled.

"If that were true then you wouldn't be here." The man smiled. "Now, what can Roman Torchwick do for you?"

"I need you and a few of your men to take care of a problem for me."

"What type of problem? Trouble with the misses? Drugs? Some guy look at you wrong? My services are vast."

Adam stepped forward and handed Roman a folder. "Two girls. I need them dead by the end of the week."

Roman opened the folder and looked at the set of pictures that accompanied the papers that filled it. Two girls filled them. One with white hair and blue eyes with a scar going down the left one. The other girl had brunette hair with red tips at the end with a pair of silver eyes. "Hmm. May I ask why? I mean, I have killed kids before but people usually have a good reason for it?"

"Let's just say that they have upset some very important people." Said a voice. Out of the shadows walked Cinder in her usual dress. "I need you to gather as much men as you can and meet me in Patch."

"And who are you?" Roman question with a raised eyebrow. He took another puff of his cigar as he waited for a reply.

"I'm in charge here. And I will be in charge there as well if you wish to get paid. Or even live at the end of this." Her eyes briefly flashed a bright ember as she spoke the last part. All Roman did was smirk at her actions.

Taking one last puff and twirling his cane in his hand he asked. "When do we leave?"

 **Wow. This chapter took me some time to do but I say that it turned out pretty well. I wasn't so sure about the scene of them making out but I wanted to include an intimate moment between them before things get crazy. Next chapter you will all finally find out what is happening to Weiss and Ruby. Things will start to be explained soon and I can't wait to see how you all react to the reveal. I'm super excited and nervous at the same time. Let me know what you thought and if there is anything I can do to make this chapter better.**

 **Please Review! Love seeing how you all feel about this story and I appreciate all you have to say. Thank you for reading and have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18-Life and Death

**After 17 chapters and four months of writing, I will finally get to publish the chapter I have been waiting to do since I first started this story! I am very excited to see all of your guys responses and what you all thought of it all. Just a heads up, this chapter is by far the longest I have ever written and is almost 7000 words.**

 **I also decided to have a little moment between Blake and Weiss considering I haven't used Blake very much in the story and need to include her more often if I can.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry, I love reviews. They make me happy lol**

 **Edit: 10/29/17**

" _In the beginning, there was nothing but Darkness."_

" _There was no love, hate, jealousy, desire, lust, or greed. There was no good nor evil. All there was, was Darkness. And it was alive. It was cold and forever being and it enjoyed its time of solitude, being the one and only thing in all of existence. The ruler of its own universe, that is, until something happened._

 _According to legend and beyond any myth to ever exist, a bright light had appeared out of nowhere scaring the Darkness and in a split-second all of creation came into existence. Stars and planets filled the ever-ending universe pushing the darkness to the very edge. Mere seconds after that, worlds were filled with all types of life such as plants, animals, and sentient creatures of all kinds. All of this caused the Darkness to feel something it had never felt before._

 _Hate._

 _It hated the fact that it was no longer alone and that something dared to oppose it. It hated the light and all that resided under its warmth._

 _In response, it destroyed world after world, galaxy after galaxy in its rage killing billions for thousands of years before it was finally stopped. Locked away in the deepest and darkest hole and far away from creation. It laid chained and imprisoned in hopes that it can never again threaten the universe…but…its imprisonment came at a price that many felt was almost too much to pay._

 _For now, though, creation remained at peace and well protected from any dangerous. That didn't mean, however, that it was safe. The Darkness still planned its revenge, its hate was never ending and it promised to destroy the very two beings and all that they had created as punishment for them having taken away its universe. For it was now only one of three things that would exist forever. Three things that were never ending._

 _One was Darkness._

 _The other two were Life and Death."_

"… _..Life…and Death."_

… **.**

Weiss opened her eyes to see only a field of hair. Moving her head back a bit she gazed up the sleeping face of her girlfriend and could only smile at how adorable she looked even with the small amount of drool that was escaping the corner of her lips.

Rolling her eyes and letting out a small chuckle, she pulled herself from Ruby's grasp and sat up from the bed, letting out a small yawn while stretching out her limbs. She then slowly got out of bed and started grabbing a set of clothes and shower supplies before heading towards the bathrooms down the hall. She was only a step out of the door before realizing that she was still in the same state of undress that she was the night before and quickly went back in the room and threw on a t-shirt to cover up her indecency.

Once she had finally arrived at the bathroom she undressed herself and examined her body in the mirror. Her eyes immediately went up to her scar that for so long she had seen as a blemish on her once beautiful face but ever since she had been with Ruby she had been told many times how much the redhead loved the scar and how it only enhanced her beauty. At first, she had hated the scar because she saw it as the reason for her father's hate and abuse but now thanks to Ruby, she saw it as an act of defiance towards her father's view of perfect even before she was born. After all these years Weiss still could not understand how it came to be as nobody could tell her.

Her eyes then moved down towards her neck and she blushed as she noticed the few red markings covering her skin down towards her breast. Ruby really was getting more intimate during their more…private moments. While she wasn't unwelcoming of such acts of affection she knew that she wasn't exactly ready to go all the way with her no matter how much her body yearned for it. She loved Ruby, with every fiber of her being and knew that she wanted to spend her life with unhealthy cookie loving redhead but this was her first relationship and if she was being honest with herself, she was afraid.

It wasn't that she was afraid of losing Ruby for it or anything like that, though, she was a bit scared what Yang would do if she were to ever find out. No, what she was afraid of what was happening to her and her alone. She turned around and looked over her shoulder to gaze at her back. On it, just as it had been since she had first discovered it was the strange golden tattoo that had appeared out of nowhere. If anything, she had to admit that the wings were amazingly beautiful and detailed to perfection that any artist would be in awe over. The change or whatever it was had brought on a much more physical change in her as of late and she knew that this was only the beginning.

First, she was somehow immune to any supernatural abilities, at least so far, she was and ever since her resurrection her body had healed all forms of injuries or scars she had accumulated over the years, except for the one over her eye. She even no longer needed to wear her glasses she had discovered much to Ruby's disappointment. Her girlfriend had willingly admitted that she had found the glasses "sexy" so Weiss had decided to wear them on occasion to Ruby's pleasure.

Second, she had skin that was stronger than steel and her strength had increased to match even Yang's who could bend a steel bar with ease. Finally, it was the wings. The longer she stared at them the more she felt that they were familiar to her in a way, they made her feel…. whole. The thought scared her and it made her wonder what other things were going to happen over time. Some of the ideas that her friends had over what she was had been interesting to say the lease. Yang had suggested that she was a Phoenix which would make sense considering like a Phoenix, she had returned from the dead. Blake suggested that she was a hybrid or something which could explain her immunity. Ruby didn't really care what she was becoming much to Weiss's surprise. How she stated it was that no matter what Weiss was, she still loved her and that she could become an ogre for all she cared and yet still love her. While each theory had its merits, none seemed to feel right to her and even the hours she had spent studying in the school's library didn't help.

Getting over her thoughts, she stepped into the shower and turned on the water so that it was at the perfect temperature, not too hot and not too cold. As she showered and her hands moved across her body, she couldn't help but wish it was Ruby's hands and not her own. She wished that Ruby was there, in the shower with her, her hands roaming her body as she kissed her.

Weiss could feel her temperature rising and her core begin to burn with eagerness. She quickly turned the showers waters to an icy cold as now was not the time to engage in such fantasies. Especially not in her girlfriend's home and even more so with her father and friends in under the same roof.

Finishing up, she got herself changed into a pair of small white shorts that she believed would make a certain Reaper drool and put on one of Ruby's red t-shirts that had an advertisement for some band that she had never heard of. Ages ago she would never have even thought of wearing such a thing but ever since she had met Ruby, she had become more open to things and decided being comfortable in one's clothes was more important than just looking good. Still didn't stop her from making sure she didn't look like a fool though as she put on a light layer of make-up before leaving.

As she opened the door and took a step out she accidently bumped into a moving body and almost fell before being caught. "Oh, hey Weiss. Sorry I didn't see you there." Blake said as she helped her regain her balance.

"It's okay. I probably should have watched were I was going."

"Maybe we both should've." Blake said with a chuckle. "By the way, before you head downstairs you should probably…" she gestured to her neck and gave Weiss a knowing look.

Knowing exactly what Blake was talking about, Weiss blush and moved her hand to try and cover up her girlfriend's markings. "Y-Yeah. I forgot my makeup kit in Ruby's room."

Grabbing her hand, Blake pulled Weiss back into the bathroom and opened a bag that she was carrying and started rummaging through it. "I might have something for that actually. Hmm…here it is." She then pulled out a case full of several various kinds of blush and started applying some of it onto the more visible markings on Weiss's neck. "Here. This should help."

"Thank you." Weiss stood still as Blake applied the makeup. "It is very nice of you to help." She said as the Were-Cat finished up.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Blake said with a small smile as she put the makeup away. "I mean, I know that we don't hangout as much unless Yang and Ruby are there but I always thought of you as one."

"Same here. Ruby takes up so much of my time that I really haven't had much to do other things, though, I'm not complaining." Weiss laughed. "Maybe next time she and Yang have a sister's day we should hang out and do something."

"I'd like that. Maybe I could introduce you to a few books I've been reading. Be nice to talk to someone about them since Yang only sees books as pillows for class." That small jab at the groups very own blonde vampire got both Weiss and Blake to break out in a good laugh. While Blake was right that they were only really friends through Yang and Ruby, Weiss really would like to get to know the other girl better. Just adding another actual friend to the list would make going to Beacon much better.

"Well I better get back to Ruby before she wakes up and thinks I went down to breakfast without her." Weiss chuckled. "See you downstairs" she waved by to Blake and headed off to her girlfriend's room to find her still snoring away in bed and her body sprawled out like an octopus. "Dolt." Weiss murmured with a smile.

Walking over, she slowly grabbed the bedsheet underneath the redhead. Smiling, she quickly gave it a pull causing the bed's occupant to wake up wide eyed and shriek as she was pulled out from the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What was that for?" Ruby groaned as she sat up rubbing her bottom.

"It's time for breakfast and you need to start getting ready if we are to make it to the beach like you wanted. Remember?" Weiss stated with her hands on her hips.

Ruby immediately perked up at the mention of the beach. "Oh yeah!" Quickly she ran to her dresser and grabbed a set of clothes and started to change much to Weiss's embarrassment, or pleasure, she really didn't know. "R-Ruby!"

"Really princess? After last night, I figured that there wasn't much else that you hadn't seen…yet." Ruby smirked as she finished changing. Before Weiss could even open her mouth to give her a stern talking to, Ruby had already left and gone downstairs.

Sighing, Weiss made her way after her girlfriend and into the kitchen to see Blake and Yang currently eating with Tai finishing up a batch of eggs. Ruby was at the kitchen counter grabbing two plates full of various foods such as eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes that made Weiss's stomach ache just looking at it all.

Turing around, Ruby smiled at her and set down both plates and took her seat. "I already grabbed you some food, even after what you did to me this morning." She said with a playful glare as Weiss took her seat next to her.

Yang started choking on her food and Blake started slapping her on the back to help her dislodge whatever blocked her airways. "W-what?! What did you do to my baby sister?!" Yang said as she glared daggers at Weiss.

"Nothing, nothing!" Weiss stated with her hands waving in front of her.

Yang remined silent for a moment. "I'm watching you Schnee." She said as she did the whole 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"Calm down Yang." Tai said as he sat at the head of the table and started to eat. "Leave them alone."

"Fine." The blonde grumbled much to Weiss's relief.

"Good. So, what is your plans for today?" The man asked.

"Oh! Oh! We are going to the beach!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

"Really? That sounds like fun." Tai smiled.

"Psh. Ruby only wants to go so that she can see Weiss in a bikini." Yang smirked.

Weiss matched Ruby in color as they both blush at Yang's comment. Seeing the other dressed as such was something neither didn't mind. "Shut up!" Ruby shouted and threw a piece of bacon at her sister who expertly caught it in her mouth and smiled.

"Yang stop teasing your sister." The girl's father sighed.

"Now what is the fun in that." The younger vampire said.

Weiss watched with amusement along with Blake as the Rose-Xiao Long family continued their back and forth teasing. It was very nice to see how an actual family should act instead of what her own family did. Ruby's father was much better than her own and just after a day he treated her with respect and almost as if she was one of his own.

They finished their meals and grabbed their bags with their swimsuits, towels, and various supplies to enjoy the beach. Instead of wearing her usual bikini, she had decided to wear a pair of shorts and a nice shirt that she would be okay with getting wet. She still wasn't ready for anybody else to find out about the tattoo on her back and didn't want Blake or Yang to find out like this. They finally got everything ready, including a picnic basket full of food curtesy of Ruby and Yang's father and headed out.

From what Ruby had told her, the beach was located in a secluded area of Patch so they were alone and would not be disturbed. They had to travel through a large area of the forest behind the house and before they reached the beach.

Weiss and Ruby walked hand in hand with Blake and Yang to their left as they made their way through the forest. Weiss gazed at the beauty of the forest surrounding her. The birds chirped, the sky was blue with no cloud in sight, and even though it was fall the temperature was rather warm. To Weiss it felt like a great day to go swimming or even just relaxing in the sand with Ruby at her side.

As she looked around the forest, Ruby was busy talking about all the adventures her and her sister had in these same woods when they were growing up which made Weiss smile. It wasn't the story that made her but just listening to her girlfriend's voice as it felt nice on her ears.

It was in the middle of a tale of when Ruby had been playing a game of hide and seek with Yang did Weiss hear a snapping of a twig behind them. "Did you guys here that?" she asked as she stopped walking.

"Here what?" Yang asked with raised eyebrow.

Another snap of a twig rang out. "That." Weiss said as her eyes quickly started roaming the area around them.

"I heard it too. Whatever it is, it's close and not alone." Blake said as she moved into a more defensive stance.

The silence was almost too much for her. Weiss could feel the hair on her neck stand up straight. "Something isn't right." She whispered.

"Weiss? Everything okay?" Ruby asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concern.

Before she could respond, Weiss's instincts heightened immediately and a sense of danger washed over her causing her to quickly push Ruby down to the ground, just barely missing a bullet flying through the air. It was quickly followed by a barrage of gunfire that cut through the trees around them, shredding them to pieces. Taking a glance up from the ground, Weiss saw Yang holding Blake down, shielding themselves from the gunfire. It went on for what felt like forever before the shots slowly stopped and silence filled the air.

"What the fuck?!" Yang shouted as her and Blake got to their feet and raced to Weiss and Ruby's side. "Who's there?!"

Out from behind a tree walked out a strange man clapping his hands. He was dressed in a white business suit with a bowler hat on his head and a cane in his hand. "Bravo. Bravo. Nice reflexes there ladies."

"Who are you?!" Yang shouted as she took a step towards the man but stopped as he raised a hand and a dozen men appeared behind him. Each one was heavily armed with an assorted number of guns and knives.

"Name is Roman, blondie." He said with a bow. Out from his left walked a short woman with brown hair on one side with pink on the other. Her eyes were the same as her hair but on the opposite sides. She smiled while leaning on her side by one hand on a pink umbrella. "This is my lovely assistant Neo and the woman behind me is my boss. She wanted to be here to make sure that I got the job done right." He gestured to the woman dressed in a red dress and ember eyes that Weiss immediately recognized as the one from her dream that night several weeks ago. She felt her breathing go heavy as fear started to grip her body.

"What job?" Ruby asked as she helped Weiss off the ground and stepped protectively in front of her.

"Well that is simple actually." He took out a cigar, light it, and took a puff before speaking. "She wants you dead. Well, red and snow white here to be exact. My employer was rather clear on the fact that after her last guy failed in his mission to kiss the princess here that I needed to be more…aggressive to make sure that you won't be coming back this time." Both Weiss and Ruby noticed that the man standing several feet from the woman in the red dress as the same man that had killed Weiss that night so long ago. He bared his teeth at them as they stared causing a shiver to make its way through Weiss spine.

"Why?! What did I ever do to you?" Weiss shouted.

"Nothing. Not yet anyways. Name is Cinder by the way." The woman said as she walked closer until she was standing next to Roman. "My mistress just thinks that you two will be a problem for her in the coming future and just wishes to eliminate that problem ahead of time." She then moved one arm out ahead of her and the other back creating a bow and arrow made of fire. Her eyes light up as she did so. "Nothing personal." She then released her grip and the arrow was released.

Weiss watched in slow motion as the arrow moved closer and closer towards her. She could see Ruby moving out in front and wrapping her arms around her, ready to take the blow that was meant for her knowing that she would more than likely die from such a hit. Weiss could only scream as the arrow moved closer until reaching Ruby's back but her eyes instead widened in surprise to see it shatter just an inch from making contact.

The area was silent as everyone was clearly surprised at the fact that the Reaper was unharmed. "Did it hit? Am I dead? Cause if I am, then where is my cookie castle? why aren't you wearing that outfit? Was this what it was like for you when you died?" she asked as she stepped back and looked at Weiss in confusion.

"R-Ruby? Oh, my God! Are you okay?" Weiss shouted, ignoring her girlfriend's strange idea of Heaven, and stared into her eyes. "What happened?"

Ruby didn't get a chance to answer as the woman, Cinder, screamed in frustration. "Kill them!" The men raised their weapons, ready to charge at the group. Yang and Blake stepped in front of the red and white pair, prepared to fight to defend them until a blur of movement flashed in front of them. Standing in front of them was a man that both Ruby and Yang quickly recognized.

"UNCLE QROW!" the both shouted with smiles.

Qrow turned his head and smiled at his two nieces. "Hey squirts. These people giving you trouble?" He then turned back to the group in front of them, reaching behind him and pulling out a massive single edged sword that rested on his back. It was four feet in length and half a foot wide at the base and an inch thick, only getting thinner and smaller until it reached the sharp tip.

"Qrow." Cinder growled. "Leave now or die with them!"

The scruff dressed man laughed at her threat and rested the sword on his shoulder. "Well you see, I can't really do that. You kind of threatened my nieces and their friends and I don't really like that. Besides, when I was told of this little party you had planned, how could I resist?"

"Who told you?" Adam asked.

"Why a very good friend of mine." Qrow smirked. "Blake?" Weiss watched in shock as Blake moved forward until she was standing next to the man.

"Blake? You betrayed me?!" Adam shouted in frustration.

"Please. To betray you I'd have to be actually on your side and I never was on your side. I was on his." Blake gestured to Qrow with a smirk on her face.

"You were spying on me?" Adam growled as he withdrew his blood red blade. Weiss remembered it as the very blade that killed her and caused her body to shiver in remembrance.

"Of course. It was simple enough. You pretty much told me whatever I wanted to know." Blake smirked.

Adam growled and leapt at her and their pair were soon engaged in dangerous exchange of blows. The rest of his men quickly followed and charged at them.

"Run! Get out of here!" Qrow shouted at Ruby and Weiss as he and Yang moved to defend them. He quickly cut down several men, one by beheading and another through his chest, before being attacked by Roman with his cane. Yang was busy fighting the Neo woman and Weiss could tell that she was out matched and that the strange girl was only playing with her.

"B-but.." Ruby started to say.

"No! RUN!" Qrow shouted as he kicked Roman in the stomach and cut down another man with ease.

Weiss nodded and grabbed Ruby's hand pulled the reluctant redhead away from the fighting. They only got a few feet away before an explosion in front of them caused them to fly back. Groaning in pain, she looked to her side to see Ruby not doing much better. She then looked up to see Cinder standing a dozen feet away with her flaming bow drawn back. "Running away just when the fun is getting started? I really don't see how she believes you two are a threat. Just pitiful." She released the bow and Weiss watched as half a dozen arrows flew towards them. She stood up, ready to take the blow even though she knew that if they hit, both her and Ruby would be dead.

Closing her eyes, she prepared for the incoming arrows but then something took over. As if on instinct, she struck out her hand and she could feel a wave of energy wash over her body and into her palm. She then heard the sounds of several explosions rain out as the arrows made contact but not with her she realized. Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped at the image before her. Just inches away from the palm of her hand rested a massive white glyph that spun in circles. In the center was the image of a blooming white rose that had a dozen sharp points spinning around it.

"W-Weiss?" Weiss turned her head and saw Ruby stare at her in amazement but not the glyph. Looking at herself more closely, she saw a white cloak had somehow appeared on her, wrapped over her shoulders with the hood resting on her head.

…

Cinder's eyes were wide in shock just Weiss and Ruby's were. "What the?" she whispered.

She stared at the glyph as it spun in the air. For some reason or another, it seemed, familiar to her. As if she had seen it before. Suddenly, she clutched her head in immense pain. Visions filled her mind. One of a woman she could not recognize looking down at her with a smile on her face that filled warmth. Another with her clashing swords with man she did not know but the pair were laughing as the blades struck. More and more visions filled her head, each one stronger than the next. One vision was of her dressed in silver armor as she fought in a battle against an unknown force, then one of her screaming in pain as dark tendrils pierced her body as a laugh broke through the air before a darkness enveloped her whole. Out of the darkness, a male voice spoke out, one of familiarity.

" _I will always have your back. For now and forever. I promise."_

Cinder shook her head as she finally came to her senses. The pain started to leave but for some reason she was now filled with a burning rage. She looked back up to see the glyph still in place before she growled in frustration and released several more arrows at them.

… **..**

Thankfully the glyph held and protected them from blow after blow but it slowly started to break. After so many blows, it became too much and the glyph finally broke in a shattering explosion causing Weiss to fly back until she came into contact with a tree several feet behind her and fall to the floor.

"WEISSSS!" Ruby screamed over the sounds of fighting. When Weiss had changed, Ruby could only look on in amazement as her girlfriend was suddenly draped in a beautiful white cloak and her eyes shined a bright blue that somehow made her look older and more…intimidating. Ruby never thought that Weiss could look even more beautiful but somehow her girlfriend had once again done the impossible. It brought her hope that they would be able to survive this but when the glyph broke, that hope turned to fear. She quickly ran to her girlfriend's side and was relieved to see that she was okay. Her white hood had fallen back and Ruby could see the slow stream of blood that flowed down the front of her head. "Oh my God. Weiss. Weiss please be okay. Please." She cried out as she buried her face into her girlfriend's hair.

"You know, if your girlfriend would've just stayed dead the first time around then none of this would've happened. You could have moved on and who knows, maybe found someone else but oh no, she had to come back and screw everything." Cinder said as she casually walked to the pair. "At least you can die together I suppose. Maybe in the next life." She smiled as her bow formed once again and prepared to fire again but she never got the chance.

… **..**

Yang was struggling to hold her own. Even with her enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes she was no match for the umbrella wielding bitch. Her arms were covered in cuts and she could feel the fatigue from fighting take hold. She really didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Every move she made to take up the offensive terribly backfired and each time the brown and pink haired girl would just smirk and silently laugh at her enraging Yang even more.

Her Uncle Qrow was doing much better but she didn't know for how long. He was holding his own against Roman and several of his men but eventually the numbers would eventually overwhelm him. He had several cuts that had destroyed his shirt and stains of blood seeping through the material.

Blake was somehow doing well against Adam as they fought, Blake with a sword that she must picked up from a fallen enemy and Adam with his own katana as she blocked blow for blow. But much like Yang, the fatigue and exhaustion would take hold soon. After that, well, Yang really didn't want to know what would happen.

It was then that she heard a scream. "WEISSSS!" she turned her head and could see Ruby standing over a body covered in a white cloak that Yang could only guess was somehow Weiss. Walking towards them was Cinder.

"You know, if your girlfriend would've just stayed dead the first time around then none of this would've happened. You could have moved on and who knows, maybe found someone else but oh no, she had to come back and screw everything." Cinder said as she casually walked to the pair. "At least you can die together I suppose. Maybe in the next life." She smiled. Yang was about to move to defend her sister and friend but was stopped as she caught a glimpse of the expression on her sister's face.

Ruby's face was one of pure anger and her eyes started to grow a bright molten silver. She suddenly burst into a flash of rose petals and appeared right in front of Cinder, her fist connecting with her face. A massive crack was heard as Cinder flew dozens of feet in the air and through several trees before coming to a stop, everyone was so surprised that it had caused the fighting to stop. Everyone stared at Ruby, some in shock, others in fear.

"R-Ruby?" Yang barely managed to whisper out either fear or shock or both, she truly did not know.

She suddenly felt the area grow cold, cold enough that everyone was able to see their breaths and the sky slowly clouded over.

As she watched her sister, she gasped as a massive black and blood red cloak suddenly formed out of nowhere onto Ruby's shoulders with the hood covering her head so much that the shadow covered everything but her mouth as her eyes shinned through. Yang believed that her eyes must have been playing tricks on her as she watched the cloak seem to be alive as the blood red seemed to move around it, mixing and un-mixing with the dark black as the very edges of the cloak seemed to move. In fact, they were.

Ruby turned to them, causing everyone to take a step back in fear when suddenly the edge of the cloak separated into a dozen tendrils and shot out towards them. Each one grabbed a hold of a different member of what was Cinder and Romans party and Yang could only watch as each stared to scream in pain until suddenly turning to dust, their life force being drained out of them.

One after one, each died until only Roman, Adam, Neo, and Cinder remained. "We are leaving. Now!" the latter shouted with the others running towards her, each took a hold of Cinder's hands as she stared at Ruby. "This is not over." A cloaked tendril moved towards them at razor sharp speed before Cinder suddenly disappeared before it could make contact and it receded back to Ruby becoming one with the cloak.

"Ruby?" Yang heard her uncle Qrow say as he slowly moved towards her. Yang followed him, both to help and protect him if needed. As she got closer she could see that her sister had somehow gotten taller, her new form was terrifying and she could feel the air grow colder and colder as she got closer until she fell to her knees in pain as each breath became almost too much.

"R-Ruby. It's us. Your family. Please, let us help." She wheezed out as her Uncle Qrow dropped to his own knees just a few feet in front of her. She almost passed out until another voice followed by a feeling of warmth filled the air.

"Ruby. I'm here. I'm okay." Yang looked up and saw Weiss, still in the white cloak and her eyes a burning bright blue, walk next to Ruby and place a hand on her shoulder. The moment her hand made contact, Ruby turned her head to her.

"Weiss? "Ruby spoke up in surprise. She stared at Weiss for a moment as if not recognizing her at first until a sad smile spread on her face. "Weiss!" Yang could only smile as she watched her sister embraced her girlfriend and cried into her shoulders. "Oh my God Weiss. I was so scared. I-I thought that…"

"Shush. I'm okay. Everything is okay." Weiss said as she rubbed Ruby's back. Yang noticed that as Ruby calmed down, the cloak changed colors until it was a bright and warming red. No trace of the black that was there before. The sky cleared up and the air grew warm and more comforting allowing both Yang and her uncle to breath without the stabbing pain in their lungs.

Getting to her feet, Yang slowly made her way to the couple's side. "You guys okay?" she asked.

Weiss nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Just tired." Her eyes then started to return to normal and her eyelids drooped down. She then almost fell down with Ruby in her arms but thankfully Yang and Qrow caught them and laid them down on the ground. Blake appeared at their side, her head had a gash on it and one of her arms was twisted at an odd angle, but that didn't stop her as she used one of the towels that they had brought as a pillow for them.

"You guys just rest okay?" He said with concern.

Weiss nodded and rested her head on top of Ruby's, who had already fallen asleep, and closed her eyes, passing out in exhaustion.

Yang looked at the sleeping pair for a moment. Just happy that they were both okay before turning to her uncle. "What. The Fuck. Was That?"

…

" _Ugh." Ruby groaned as she sat up rubbing her head. "Why does my head hurt?"_

" _I don't know but mine does as well." Weiss also groaned as she sat up. She then looked around and noticed that they were back at their dorm at Beacon and were laying down on their bed. "What happened?"_

" _Well I remember waking up, heading to the beach, then meeting a bunch of crazy people, then fighting said crazy people. They you suddenly changed and used some magic shield to protect us until it broke and got hurt."_

" _I remember that." Weiss spoke up._

" _When you got hurt, I was just so scared and so mad. I felt this power wash over me and then," Ruby's eyes opened up in realization at what she had done. "I killed them. All those people. I killed them." She cried._

 _Weiss quickly wrapped her arms over Ruby as the redhead cried. "It's okay Ruby. It's okay."_

" _But I killed them Weiss." Ruby cried into her shoulder._

" _Yes, but you did it to save us." Weiss then moved back so that she could stare face to face to Ruby. "You. Saved. Us. If it wasn't for you then both you, me, Yang, Blake, and your uncle would probably be dead right now but you saved us. Those men wouldn't have stopped with just hurting us and in that situation, it was either kill or be killed."_

" _She is right you know?" A voice spoke out. Both Ruby and Weiss turned to see Michael sitting on the bed opposite from them. "Hi." He smiled._

" _What the hell?! Don't you know how to knock?!" Weiss yelled._

" _But we are in a dream? What's the point of knocking?" he chuckled._

" _Wait. A dream? So, we aren't back at Beacon?" Ruby asked._

" _Nope. After your battle, you both passed out from the excess use of energy. You two aren't used to your abilities yet and your sudden transformations took a lot out of you but thankfully you had enough left to defeat Cinder and her men." He then let out a sigh. "I am very happy to see that you two are okay."_

" _Okay?! Those people just tried to kill us and what transformations are you talking about?" Weiss shouted as she got out of the bed and stood up._

" _Transformations into what you truly are." Michael said with is hands up in defense. "It had to happen at some point but I am surprised that it happened so soon. Then again, I have been surprised by a lot of things you two have been able to do lately."_

" _What do you mean 'truly are'? I'm a Reaper. I shouldn't have been able to do whatever I just did." Ruby exclaimed._

" _But you aren't a Reaper Ruby. You are much more than that. Just like Weiss here. It just took the two of you to meet for you to finally begin to change."_

" _Huh? But I thought Weiss was the only one changing?" Ruby asked._

" _Nope. You have been as well. Ever since Weiss had come back both of you have been changing, with Weiss's being more noticeable. Haven't you noticed that you haven't had the need to do, what was it you called? Aura Draining?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Well that is because it was never aura draining. It was just you being unable to control your abilities. It took Weiss dying and coming back so that she can begin the change did you gain better control of your touch."_

" _What the hell is with this change?!" Weiss shouted and stomped her foot. "What am I? What are we?"_

" _It's simple." He then stood up and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "You are Entities. Beings that are a part of the very fabric of the universe. You are not simple things such as human, or an angel, or a Reaper, or anything in existence. You are so very, very much more."_

 _He looked at Weiss. "You are Life." He then turned his eyes to Ruby. "And you…are Death."_

 **Finally! It has been reveled! Weiss is not an angel and Ruby is not a Reaper. They are Life and Death and not just in the sense of it all but the actual living entities of each. I know it is probably confusing but the next chapter will explain everything and how things came to be for our WhiteRose couple.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed it and aren't disappointed in the ending. I will not lie, Weiss was originally going to be an angel but after her death I got a much better idea that would allow me to do much more with this story.**

 **Now with Ruby, I always wanted her to be something more than just a Reaper. I wanted her and Weiss to have a connection that was even deeper than just simple love and I wasn't able to figure it out until the whole "Life and Death" idea came to me. The whole cloak coming alive and everything was my favorite part of writing this chapter as it was something I found to be completely amazing to create.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Considering that this chapter was the most important part so far, and probably this whole story, I really want to see how you all reacted and what your thoughts are. If you have any questions or see any mistakes I have made please let me know and I will do my best to fix them.**

 **Thank you all very much and now things will only get more interesting from here on out! Just wait until Christmas comes by for Ruby and Weiss. Got something awesome planned. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19-Answers

**Hello everyone! Enigma here and I have another awesome chapter for you! I got amazingly good reviews for the last chapter and I want to thank you all! I was afraid of what you all would think of it but I am glad that you all enjoyed it so much. Most of you liked the whole Spawn thing that I did and I got to say that it is my favorite part as well.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well though I must say that I am not so sure of it but if you find any problems with it or any mistakes I have made please let me know! I hope that this all explains what I need explained…for now.**

 **Please Review!**

 _Weiss and Ruby stared in confusion. This new information that Michael had given them was a little hard to digest and given all the weird things that had happened to them in the past few months, this by far was the least believable._

" _Whaaaaaaaat?" Ruby asked._

" _You are Death and Weiss is Life." Michael said._

" _Yes, we got that but what does that even mean?" Weiss exclaimed._

 _Michael opened his mouth to speak but stopped by an unknown force. He remained silent and by the constant change of expressions on his face, Weiss would've guessed that he was talking to someone. "Hmmm. I think that it will be easier to explain if everybody was present."_

" _Huh?" Both Ruby and Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _Michael just smiled before disappearing along with dorm room around them doing the same soon after._

… **..**

Weiss slowly regained her senses as she came back to reality. The first thing she felt was the fact that she was laying down on a soft bed and she quietly guessed that she was no longer out in the woods.

Opening her eyes, she felt the warmth of the sun on her face as its rays flowed through the window across from the bed. She craned her neck a bit and gazed across the room, soon noticing that it was Ruby's room that she was in. _'How did I get back here?'_ Weiss wondered. She then felt the familiarpresence of warm arms wrapped around her waist and the slow breathing against the back of her neck. The scent of roses filled her nose and she immediately knew who it was next to her.

' _Ruby'_ she smiled at the thought. She turned her body over in her girlfriend's arms so that they were now face to face. A pair of silver eyes met her own blue ones. "Hello."

"Hello" grinned the owner of the silver eyes.

"You okay?" Ruby nodded and asked. "You?"

"A little sore but overall I feel fine." Weiss moved closer, bringing her arms closer to herself as she nuzzled her face into her lover's neck.

"You two are just as adorable as I remember." A voice laughed out.

The whiterose couple jumped up from the bed and scrambled to cover themselves in a mixture of shock and surprise considering that they thought they were alone. "What?! Who's there?" Weiss shouted.

She noticed a blonde man sitting in a chair at the end of the room and took notice that it was Michael looking the same as he always did including the wide grin on his face. "What the?! How are you here?!"

"Simple. I walked in the front door." He stood up from his seat. "I will give you two a sec and meet you downstairs. There is a lot to discuss." He then took his leave and closed the door behind him.

"Well, that was a thing." Ruby said with her eyes on the door.

Weiss groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Please. Don't be your sister right now."

Ruby let out a laugh and the pair soon got out of the bed. They set out to dress into a simple outfit, Weiss wearing a pair of jeans and red blouse, Ruby in a pair of black skinny jeans and black graphic shirt that advertised one of her bands.

As she dressed, Weiss was about to put on her blouse but was stopped when she felt a cool hand run across her back that suddenly beamed with warmth at the touch. "R-ruby. What are you doing?"

"Your back, Weiss." The redhead spoke as she moved a finger along the golden ink. "I-its glowing."

"What do you mean glowing?!"

"Look." Ruby dragged Weiss over until she was standing with her back towards the large mirror that sat in the corner of the room. She turned her neck and could see that Ruby was right, the golden wings that mysteriously formed on her back had started to have a low glow about them.

"What the hell?" she whispered as she gazed at her back.

"You sure you're okay?" Weiss looked back to her girlfriend and noticed that she was incredibly worried for her. Given all that was going on, Weiss wasn't the bit surprised.

Weiss smiled in an effort to calm the other girl. "I'm fine. Besides the soreness, I am good as can be."

Ruby looked at her closely for a moment before she grinned. "Okay." She then moved closer and placed a kiss on Weiss's lips. "We should probably get downstairs."

"Yeah." With that, the couple finished dressing and head downstairs. As they grew closer, they heard several familiar voices coming from the living room.

Upon entering, they saw Yang and Blake sitting on the couch that sat to the right of the fireplace and in front of a pair of windows along with Ruby's father. Another man, that wore a gray dress shirt and black pants, that Weiss's remembered being Ruby and Yang's uncle that showed up when they were being attacked, sitting in a chair a few feet away from them. A few more chairs were set up just a few feet away from him and sitting in them were Michael and surprisingly, the Beacon Headmaster himself, Ozpin, with Professor Glynda standing by his side.

"Hello?" Ruby awkwardly rang out as she and Weiss entered, hand in hand.

"Hello girls. You doing okay?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. Just a little sore but overall just fine. May I ask what is going on?" Weiss spoke up.

"And why Ozpin and Glynda are here?" Ruby added on, flickering her eyes to the pair in question. Ozpin just drank from his coffee mug casually.

"They are here because they have a part to play in all this as well." Michael said. "Here take a seat." With a wave of his hand, a small two-person couch formed out of nowhere in front of the fireplace. Everyone but Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and Michael himself stared in surprise at what just happened.

Yang leaned over the edge of the couch and poked the new one with curiosity. "How the hell did you just do that?"

"Simple. Matter displacement." Michael answered.

"Huh?" both Yang and her father raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He means that he created it out of nothing pretty much." Ozpin spoke up.

"And how the fuck did he do that?!" Yang shouted.

"Easy firecracker, easy. Everything will be explained in a sec." Qrow said. He then turned his eyes to Weiss and Ruby. "Now will you take a seat."

The two took their seats with Ruby wrapping her arms around Weiss who had pulled her legs up onto the couch setting them sideways and looked to Michael. "Okay. Now can you kindly tell us what the hell is going on?" Weiss asked.

Everyone had their eyes on the mysterious man. "Well, as I said to you earlier. Everything that is happening to you is because of what you truly are. Both you and Ruby."

"What do you mean? Ruby is just a Reaper." Tai said as he sat forward and place his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands in front of him.

"No, she is not. As Yang, Blake, and Qrow could attest to, she is much more than that."

"And that would be?" the father questioned.

Michael took a deep breath before standing up and moving himself into the front of the room so that everyone could see him. "They are Entities. Beings that have existed since the formation of the universe and the founding stables of a creation. Ruby is the Entity known as Death as Weiss is the Entity known as Life."

The room was silent. No body moved. No body breathed. Each person was too busy to do anything, well except for Qrow who drank a bit from his flask. Finally, it was Blake that spoke up. "Wait. What?"

"Ruby is Death and Weiss is Life? That doesn't make any sense. How can you be…" Yang struggled to find the word. "concepts. They aren't physical things, just things that are."

"While you are right on them not being physical things. They weren't at first, they simply existed in one shape or form and only took on physical forms when needed. But, ever since the war and they went into hiding, they had took become purely physical beings and it was because of such act that we were able to find them."

"Why is that?" Blake questioned.

"As you can see, Ruby has silver eyes. Nobody has silver eyes making her an oddity among the rest of the world. They are actually a sign of her true self as the silver eyes are they were a gift of beauty given to her by Life to show that even death is beautiful in its own way, before they took on their new forms." Michael explained. "As for Weiss. She has her scar." Everyone's eyes moved to Weiss, who was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with all the attention. "It was given to her by Death as a gift to show that no matter how difficult things are, Life is strong and that nothing can harm its beauty. Each gift was to show how much they love each other and for them to find one another after they went into hiding."

"Wait, wait, why did Death or Ruby or whoever give Weiss a scar? Seems a little harsh." Yang asked.

"Well, after creation Life was the first thing created. Seconds after her, was Death as they were direct opposites of each other. Let's just say that their first meeting didn't go well as Death destroyed a sun near Life and they had a small fight. It resulted in a few planets being destroyed but in the end, they found love. Life ended up with the scar and after some time she considered it a gift and a sign of their love. Quite a love story before they went into hiding." Michael stated with a laugh.

"And why is that? Why did they or I mean, we, go into hiding?" Ruby asked.

"To protect everything." Ozpin said. Weiss was a little shocked to see that her headmaster had knowledge at what exactly is happening. "Headmaster?" she said in confusion and a little hurt.

"I'm sorry children but I lied to you when I said that I didn't know what was happening. To tell you the truth I would've ruined everything that was coming to be." Ozpin said with his face pained with guilt.

"So, you lied to us?! Why? Why couldn't you just tell us?!" Weiss shouted.

"Because I told him not to." Michael said as he moved to Ozpin's side. "If you knew then Cinder and her mistress would've found out about you two much earlier and at the time we weren't ready to protect you. With me still being unable to come to the surface and Qrow on the other side of the planet, only Ozpin and Glynda remained and we were still unsure how much power Cinder had at the time."

"Wait." Ruby stood up from the couch and stared at her uncle. "You knew about this?"

Qrow only nodded before taking a long drink from his flask. "Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby almost cried.

"Like he said, we weren't ready. The second you two would know, you would start exploring your abilities more and that would be a very terrible thing. With me searching all over the world and Feathers here in Heaven," Michael groaned under the nickname, "it didn't leave us with much."

"How did you know about all this?" Tai questioned his brother-in-law.

"Oz told me the day he met Ruby after she was born. Him and Glynda are apparently the only immortal humans that had been gifted the ability of magic by Feathers here to help him keep a watch on Ruby and Weiss throughout their many number of lives. He had noticed her silver eyes and knowing that he needed someone close to her to protect her, he told me everything. Since then," he took a drink. "I have been helping them keep her safe. When her powers started showing after that incident with that girl I was sent to look for something to help her control it."

"What does Penny have to do with this?" Ruby almost shouted with tears in her eyes. It hurt Weiss to see her like this. Seemingly betrayed by her own family. She moved and gripped Ruby's hand and led her back down to sit on the couch. She then moved to sit behind the girl and wrapped her arms her neck. The sign of affection calmed the redhead and she naturally leaned back into the embrace but her sad eyes never left her uncle.

Her uncle took a deep breath as he knew that one day he would have to explain why it happened and that it was for the best. "Penny was...an accident. When you were with her, you two cared for each other, loved each other, yes?" Ruby nodded. "but that was a lie." Qrow stood from his seat and tried to drink from his flask but found it empty. "You and Weiss are destined to be together and only with each other. Only then can you two become what you truly were. To do so required a few things. One was for you two to meet which surprisingly took a long time to do."

He was about to continue but was stopped when Michael placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It would be best for me to just start out at the beginning." Michael said. Qrow nodded in agreement and moved take back his seat. "Okay. _"_ In the beginning, there was nothing but Darkness. There was no love, hate, jealousy, desire, lust, or greed. There was no good nor evil. All there was, was Darkness. And it was alive. It was cold and forever being and it enjoyed its time of solitude, being the one and only thing in all of existence. The ruler of its own universe, that is, until something happened.

According to legend and beyond any myth to ever exist, a bright light had appeared out of nowhere scaring the Darkness and in a split-second all of creation came into existence. Stars and planets filled the ever-ending universe pushing the darkness to the very edge. Mere seconds after that, worlds were filled with all types of life such as plants, animals, and sentient creatures of all kinds. All of this caused the Darkness to feel something it had never felt before.

Hate.

It hated the fact that it was no longer alone and that something dared to oppose it. It hated the light and all that resided under its warmth.

In response, it destroyed world after world, galaxy after galaxy in its rage killing billions for thousands of years before it was finally stopped. Locked away in the deepest and darkest hole and far away from creation. It laid chained and imprisoned in hopes that it can never again threaten the universe…but…its imprisonment came at a price that many felt was almost too much to pay.

For now, though, creation remained at peace and well protected from any dangerous. That didn't mean, however, that it was safe. The Darkness still planned its revenge, its hate was never ending and it promised to destroy the very two beings and all that they had created as punishment for them having taken away its universe. For it was now only one of three things that would exist forever. Three things that were never ending.

One was Darkness.

The other two were Life and Death."

The room remained silent as he spoke, everyone was too transfixed on his words. Weiss was honestly starting to feel scared knowing that whatever this, Darkness, was, that it was probably coming after her and Ruby. The very idea that something that old and powerful was out for their deaths chilled her to the very core."

"The cost of this war with the Darkness was very high. We had lost thousands of my angelic brothers and sisters along with many more. To safely keep away the key that locked the Darkness away, the two of you decided that you must become mortal and be apart. That way the Darkness had no way to escape as the key is unlocked only by your powers. Over the past 10,000 years, you have lived hundreds of lives, each spent desperately looking for each other but never knowing who the other was and why. It was just a constant feeling you had throughout your lives. Each one you spent lonely and it pained me and the others to see you that way but we obeyed you wishes to keep you apart until the time was right."

Weiss, along with everyone else in the room besides Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow, were now surprised to see the start of tears glimmering in Michael's eyes. For some reason, it made her heart pain to comfort him. She noticed that Ruby must've felt the same way as she placed a fist over her heart and look at the angel with sorrow.

"It wasn't until recently did we discover that the Darkness's powers were somehow leaking from its cage and causing chaos throughout the universe. It is only a matter of time before it will break free and we are far too weak to stop it. Only you two could last time and we are afraid that that time will come again and if that is to happen then, well, everything will fall to darkness."

He turned to look at Ozpin and Qrow. "So, we decided on a plan, we knew who Ruby was and who Weiss was but weren't sure how to get you two to meet so," Michael stepped forward and smiled at the whiterose pair. "We tricked Weiss's father to send her to Beacon. There she will meet Ruby and the start of your transformations would begin, although, Ruby's started much earlier by accident."

"How is that possible?" Blake asked in confusion.

Michael turned to her and then to everyone else. "By a lie. You see, to start the process they each needed to feel something specific to the one they love. For Ruby, it was to feel alive and what better way to feel alive than to feel love. She felt love for Penny but it wasn't true love but it was close enough that it started her changing process much earlier and since it was not because of Weiss, she was unable to control it. That power was the Death Touch, which, basically is what it sounds like. She didn't drain auras with it mind you, it was that she was able to kill with a simple touch but because she couldn't control it then the effects of her touch varied. So, when she kissed Penny, the Touch was activated and since Weiss is the only one unaffected by it then it killed Penny."

"So, it really was my fault Penny died?" Ruby whispered out in sorrow.

Weiss pulled Ruby closer to her and pressed several gentle kisses along her neck. "Hey. Hey. No, it isn't and you know that Penny would never blame you. You didn't know and she knows that."

"She is right. Remember your dream? The one with Penny?" Michael slightly smiled.

"Y-yes. She forgave me, but that was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't. That was really Penny. You see, you needed to move on from that pain as it was holding you back. It was keeping you from moving forward with Weiss and continuing your transformation. So, I had you and Penny talk and just like Weiss is telling you now, she never blamed you and if it makes you feel better she is very happy to see you move on. She has chosen to go through the rebirthing process so that she can find her true love as well."

"See? I told you." Weiss said as she kissed Ruby's cheek and smiled.

"You said that each of them had to go through a specific feeling to start the change. What was Weiss's?" Yang wondered as she watched her friend comfort her sister before turning to Michael.

"Her death." Everyone was clearly surprised by this as their eyes opened in shock. "While Ruby needed to feel alive, Weiss needed to feel death. When she was killed by Adam, she was going to come back no matter what, no matter what I could do as that was her start." Michael smiled, a sad smile as he looked at Weiss. "It was like you once told me, _'Who better to love Life than Death as only Death knows the true value of Life, and who better to love Death than Life as only Life knows the true beauty in Death.'"_

"What do you mean what I used to tell you?" Weiss said as she moved to Ruby's side.

"You, both of you, are very important to me and not just because you are Life and Death but because to me and my siblings, you are much more."

"And that is?" Ruby leaned onto her elbows in question.

Michael smiled. "You are our parents."

Shock and silence rang throughout the room. The sound of glass shattering broke it as Yang had dropped the beer she held in her hand. "WHAT?!" the vampires shouted. "My sister is way too young to have kids!"

"Well technically, both her and Weiss are the mothers of all life throughout the universe as they were the ones to start it by giving it a push, but with the angels they had a direct hand in making. We were made during the war to fight and protect all of creation. After that we continued protecting life and Heaven itself. We aren't the only ones either. There is also the Reapers, who's name and legend we used for Ruby when her powers started, and they carry out the deaths throughout the universe and take them to be judge before entering Heaven or Hell. So, she hasn't had any kids in her mortal form but as Death, yes, Ruby is my mom as is Weiss."

"I can't be a mom!" shouted Weiss. "I haven't even…you know…." She then blushed a bright red as she forgot where that line of thinking went until it was too late. She looked at Ruby who was blushing as well and the two met eyes for one second before turning their gaze to anywhere but each other.

"Can we please move on? I'd rather not here how my nieces sex life is going." Qrow complained earning a slight laugh from everyone.

"Fine, fine." Michael laughed.

"What about yesterday? What was that?" Weiss wondered.

"That was just a taste of what you truly can do. Given how much you were in danger, your powers started to develop even fast and you transformed, though only briefly, into what you could become. Weiss could use glyphs to protect her and Ruby while Ruby's cloak came to life and drained the life force of those it touches. That is about 10% of what you could try do when you reach your full potential. After that, you could destroy or even create worlds. The possibilities are endless really but for now you are still mortal and you won't be able to do what you did again for some time without proper training."

"And who is supposed to do that?" Ruby asked.

"Why us. Me, your uncle, Ozpin, and Glynda. We will teach you how to fight and how to control your abilities as the arrive." The angel smiled.

"Does that mean we will get to use badass weapons?!" Ruby was now just jumping down in her seat like a child.

"Ruby." Weiss calm placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and the redhead stayed in her seat though the excitement never left her eyes.

"Yes, you will but first we need to test something." He then reached behind himself with his hand and when he brought his hand back, something wrapped in a black cloth sat in it. "This…this is something very, very old and incredibly powerful." He said as he slowly unwrapped the cloth. It revealed a wooden stick that had strange etches all around it and was about a foot long with an inch in width. Weiss noticed that everyone shivered and their breathing showed like it would in the dead of winter. It was like this for everyone, everyone but her and Ruby. "This, belongs to you and only you can wield it." He then handed it to Ruby with his hand still on the cloth covered part.

Ruby hesitantly reached out and was about to touch the stick but Weiss quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait, Ruby, are you sure about what you are doing?"

Ruby seemed to think for a moment before answering. "Yes." With that, Weiss watched as she grabbed the stick and held it in front of her. The room was silent for minutes.

"So, is it supposed to do anything or…" Ruby started to say before the etches on the stick started to glow a burning red. It started to smoke in her hand. "What?! What is going one?!" It was that the stick expanded out of both ends making it now more than eight feet, Ruby was sure than if she wasn't holding it at an angle that it would crash through the ceiling. The stick continued to almost burn in her hand, the ancient etches glowing all along it, end to end until the end above her burned even brighter than the rest when a large, three feet, curved blade shot out from it.

"Wow." Weiss mouthed as she stared at the large scythe in Ruby's hand that had finally stopped glowing.

"That." Michael started to say. "Is Death's Blade. The one thing in all creation that can kill you, Weiss, and the Darkness and well pretty much anything in existence."

"Death's Blade? A little bleak, don't you think?" Ruby said with a slight chuckle as she lifted the weapon up and down to test its weight.

"Well you did have another name for it that is surprisingly fitting for you."

"And that would be?"

Michael grinned. "Crescent Rose.

 **And there we go! I hope this answered any questions and if not then let me know. There are some questions that I am waiting to answer in another chapter but a few I am hoping to have resolved. Once again let me know if there are any mistakes and I will fix them if I can.**

 **Also to the one guest review I got; First off, yes, I had changed Weiss from being an angel in my original idea to something much better as doing her as an angel and fighting the devil seemed a little cliché so I decided to make my own thing. I also wanted to have a better reason for Ruby and Weiss to have more special and though it would've seemed like it was fast and a little extreme but that was the point. The bad guys wouldn't wait that long to take action and the point of the chapter was to give people a glimpse to who Ruby and Weiss are. Plus, I had to make Death/Ruby a badass, only seemed right. I also have a plan, an interesting plan with the whole "monster" thing and if you think I am unable to higher, then you are mistaken.**

 **Sorry for that but I want you all to know that I do have a plan to for this story. Though if you have any questions about it please let me know! Also, if anyone is willing to be my Beta-reader and review this story for me PM me.**

 **Please review and thank you all!**


	20. Chapter 20-Who are we?

Weiss and Ruby groaned in exhaustion as they walked into their dorm room, both dropping their things before heading to the bed. Ruby fell onto her back while Weiss wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. They had just returned from Thanksgiving break and were terribly exhausted from the constant work outs and training methods that Michael and Qrow had put them through.

After the revelation that her and Ruby were the reincarnated entities of the actual living embodiments of Life and Death respectively, Michael gave them a good list of their abilities. Hers were more along the lines of using cosmic energy based and involved things like healing, being able to control plants and animals to a point but no humans or anything truly sentient as free will was something that she had greatly pursued for her creations long ago. Other things were her glyphs, which she used in her fight against Cinder, and allowed her to defend herself and or others from attack and could even use them to control the elements such as fire, wind, or even ice. Finally, one of the other powers she had was the ability to summon.

That meant that she was able to summon temporary beings of life that were an extension of her will but still had basic control of themselves. They had spent dozens of hours during break to try and teach her to summon but it took too much energy and her body had yet to adapt to its new-found power. The best she could do were a few birds that Zwei ended up chasing around.

Zwei was Ruby and Yang's dog back in Patch and Weiss found the little dog to be the most adorable and cutest thing she had even see, besides Ruby of course. That ball of fluff was disappointed when she had to leave for Beacon but perked up when she said that she would return. For a strange moment though she could've have sworn that while she was leaving she could hear him say goodbye in her head but shook it off to just already missing the pup.

While she was being trained in her powers by Glynda, Ruby spent most of her training learning how to properly use her new scythe, Crescent Rose. Now, Weiss did some weapons training but she herself didn't have a weapon of her own. According to Michael she used to have one but it was destroyed during the war ages ago so now she needed a new one, whatever it would be. Ruby however was loving her new toy and Weiss was starting to get a little jealous once her girlfriend started calling the weapon 'sweetheart' and a little weirded out but Ruby assured her that she was going to be replaced by the scythe anytime soon.

After their training, they were told how to better control their transformations which was what happened to them during Cinder's attack. Basically, they become more of their true selves with both becoming more powerful. Ruby's transformation caused her to become more darker and taller while her presence caused the surrounding area to be almost at freezing temperature because as Death she slowly draws on the life surrounding her but not to a killing point. With that also comings her cloak.

Apparently, her cloak is connected to her aura and acted more of an extension of her will but also had a mind of its own. What she did during the attack and used to it to kill those men was only one of the few things it allowed her to do. It could protect her from almost any attack if she is caught unaware, grab or lift things more than a ton in weight, and even act as a portal that can transport her anywhere in the universe. That last ability could only be achieved once she had full control or else she could be transported onto the surface of the sun by accident, killing her.

That was another thing, while Ruby and she are these apparent all powerful beings they can still die. That is because they are not in their true forms. While it is very difficult to kill them, it is still possible which is why they are being trained so tough. It was unknown when exactly they will be who they are meant to be but Michael and the others hope it will be once they gain total control.

Now with her transformation she herself had gained a cloak, though white while Ruby's was more black and red, and it acted almost like that of Ruby's but while the redheads was more offensive in its capabilities, hers was more defensive. It too acted as an extension of her will and had a mind of its own as well but its main purpose was to protect her and others as it could expand to act like a shield.

Another few things their cloaks could do was turn them invisible or disguise them from others as well as several other things. To use them they just needed to concentrate their auras and the cloaks will form around them and using them would depend on how much aura they have, which is usually a lot but with the fact they are in their human forms means that there is a limit to what they can do. Right now, it is only a few things and it will take a lot more training to figure out the rest without harming themselves or others.

Now they were finally home and ready to take a break from all the training before the started classes once again tomorrow.

"I never thought I would be so thankful to be back here as much as I am now." Ruby groaned.

"You and me both. For a break, it wasn't much of a break except for the first few days and Thanksgiving, which was weird by the way." Weiss said.

"Oh yeah. You, the reincarnated being of Life, me the being known as Death, along with my human and vampire family plus a were-cat who was a double agent that worked for the White Fang while actually working for out headmaster who is an immortal human who can use magic along with his female assistant, and finally our apparent Archangel son that had been planning our meeting for years. Yeah. One hell of a Thanksgiving." Ruby chuckled.

"That's putting it lightly." Weiss laughed. She smiled and nuzzled her into Ruby's chest. "It's weird you know? Here I thought that I was just going to live my life. Get forced into marriage by my father, have kids, and then probably die an angry, depressed drunk."

"Well aren't you just so full of sunshine and rainbows." Ruby sarcastically stated.

Weiss laughed at her small joke and pulled herself closer to her girlfriend. "Yeah…but now I find out that I am some all-powerful being that is responsible for all life in existence and that the love of my life is the legendary being known as Death. I then find out that you and I have thousands of kids known as angels that are soldiers meant to defend the universe against the one being that existed since before the universe that is seeking out the destruction of…well…everything. One hell of a life change if you ask me."

"No kidding." Ruby sighed.

The pair stayed in their bed, neither sleeping or talking, just content in each other's embrace. Weiss was almost asleep after staying like that for almost an hour until Ruby spoke up.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"How do you feel about all this? Being what we are and everything that has happened or will happen."

Weiss remained silent. She had thought about this several times during break and she still had a tough time coming to terms with it. The whole idea of her being the mother of all life was just ridiculous but her she was. "Honestly. I don't know." She answered Ruby who had started running a hand through her snowy white hair. "It's all pretty insane but it makes sense. All my life I had felt that I was not," she struggled to find the word, "complete. That something was missing." She then turned her head and looked up at Ruby. "That is, until I met you. I suddenly felt as if I was becoming whole, that I was becoming myself. Now with all that is happened, it oddly makes sense."

Ruby smiled and placed a kiss on Weiss's forehead. "I know how you feel. I always felt like a freak and that I was just, different than everyone else even before I got my powers. I was an outcast even within my own family and not just because I was adopted. For years I just hid in the background, made myself hidden from everyone with only a few friends and I only made them because of Yang. You were the first friend besides Penny that I had actually made myself and the first that made me happy to be who I am."

"And I love who you are. Weirdness and all." Weiss smiled. She moved and rested her head on her elbow and Ruby mimicked her action so that they were now face to face.

Weiss felt tingles as Ruby started to rub her hand along her arm as she spoke. "And I love you too."

Weiss then noticed that Ruby's face turned a little grim as she seemed lost in thought. "Ruby, you okay?"

"I'm scared. With all that is happening, I am more scared than anything. I'm scared of what I am becoming. I'm scared about what it will do to me and I am scared. Even if we survive all this and become who we are meant to be, we will become immortal and even though Yang and Qrow can live long lives they will eventually die and my dad will die long before that." Tears were now coming down Ruby's face and it pained Weiss to see her beloved look like this. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around the crying redhead who nuzzled into Weiss's neck. The shorter girl then started placing a few gentle kisses on the crying girls head to calm her.

"I can't say that I know how you feel. My family and I hate each other except for my older sister and I but even then, it is barely a sisterly relationship unlike you and Yang." Weiss leaned back and look down at Ruby taking note of her bloodshot eyes and the evidence of tears on her face. She brushed a lock of the girl's red tipped locks behind her ear. "All I know is that if I am meant to spend all eternity with someone, I am glad that it is you." She said with a smile.

Ruby returned the smile and leaned up, capturing Weiss's lips with her own. The kiss was slow yet full of love and passion. Weiss moved her body on top of Ruby's, their legs mingled as the kiss continued but at a slow pace. They stayed like this for minutes until they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Weiss was startled when she heard a ringing noise wake her from her slumber. She opened her eyes and was slowly coming back to reality. She first felt a pair of arms loving wrapped around her along with a blanket that she guessed that Ruby had thrown over them sometime while she was asleep. Next was the slow and steady pace of breathing that came from the beautiful girl currently sleeping under her and Weiss couldn't help but smile as she lifted her head from its place on her girlfriend's chest and looked down at her. Ruby was sleeping peacefully and the smile on her face told Weiss's that she was having a good dream.

Her thoughts went to what they had spoken about earlier. About how they were seemingly destined to spend eternity together long after their friends and family were long gone. If anything, though they weren't really gone, just in Heaven and she was sure that they would be allowed to visit from time to time considering she created it. She looked at her pale, small hand and could feel the power that course through her veins. While she didn't have full control or knowledge of her abilities, just knowing what she could do scared her. She never thought that God or anything like it ever existed but now, finding out that she herself is one of those beings shattered everything she once knew. If there is one silver lining through all of this, it was that she was glad that it was Ruby she would be able to spend eternity with.

The ringing started up again and shook Weiss from her thoughts. She sat up and placed her feet on the floor and grabbed her scroll. She took one look at it before a sudden and terrible realization came over her.

"WE OVER SLEPT!"

 **Hello everyone! I am sorry that it has been so long since I have last updated this story and I promise to try and do so more often. This chapter is more of a filler and to try and have a fluffy moment between our couple before things get more interesting. I will hopefully go through it and add more in the future and do a better job. Again, I am sorry, depression has been kicking my ass a lot lately and it is making writing a lot less fun than it used to be but I am trying. I just started a new job that is seemingly sucking the life out of me and shit is getting to be difficult.**

 **I will try and give you a proper chapter soon and if you have any suggestions or see any mistakes please let me know! If you want to check out anymore whiterose please check out my other two stories and let me know what you think! Thank you all and I hope you have a wonderful day or night wherever you are!**


	21. Chapter 21-Grimm

Cinder shuddered in fear as she once again found herself walking down the familiar stone hallways. Behind her were the remnants of those that helped her in her attempt to apprehend the two children; Roman Torchwick, the only human of the group and was trying to hide his fear but it was clear as he was going through cigars at a record pace. Beside him was his partner in crime, a very powerful vampire named Neopolitan and her expression was not one of fear but curiosity as her eyes studied the walls as they walked. Lastly was the minotaur, Adam Taurus, because of his mask you wouldn't be able to tell how he felt but his hand on his sword and the sweat on his face said that he was nervous if anything.

"Are we there yet?" Torchwick asked for the dozenth time since the had arrived. He finished another cigar and snuffed it out of the wall before reaching for another one.

Cinder turned around, grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him into the wall with a growl, her eyes filled with fire. Before she could speak a knife was pressed against her throat. Turning her eyes, she saw the blade was connected to a pink umbrella and being held by Neo who had a stern expression on her face, wordlessly telling the other woman to back away.

Cinder smirked at the small vampire. "You could try my dear but I am afraid all it will do is piss me off even more." Neo did nothing but lessen the pressure on the brunette's throat. "And you," Cinder said as her eyes turned back to Roman. "If you so much as speak again I will tear out your tongue and feed it to you and then the same with your tiny dick and balls."

Roman let out a loud gulp at the threat and raised his hands in peace. "Okay, okay. Sorry your highness." Cinder then let him down and started walking again with the rest following her. "But seriously, we have been walking for hours. How long till we…" he was saying before the sight before him caused him to mummer off.

The rest of the group, besides Cinder, looked on in fear at the large cage with dozens of chains springing from it. They could feel the cold and the air around them change to it feeling as if they were being stabbed by daggers as they breathed.

Cinder had been in service of her Mistress for as long as she could remember. She did not know what her life was like before her service but she never truly wondered. All that she existed for was to serve and it had only been her for so long but now, her Mistress required others.

"What the fuck?" Adam said as he looked on at the cage. In his long life, he had never seen or even felt the power that the thing was resonating.

Roman, being the only human of the group, fell to his knees immediately and was wheezing as he tried to breath. Neo ran to his side and tried to help him but nothing seemed to work as he started to convulse on the stone floor as if he was having a seizure. The vampire turned her worried gaze to Cinder and wordlessly asked for help.

"There is nothing I can do." The woman said with a shrug. "This place is not meant for humans or those without any supernatural abilities."

"Then why did you bring him?" Adam asked. He wasn't worried about the human. He could care less if he died but the fiery woman's actions pegged his curiosity.

Cinder looked at Adam. "Because my mistress demanded it." Her eyes returned to Neo and Roman who was slowly dying in her arms. "There is something you can do though." The mixed matched color girl looked at the woman with pleading eyes. "You have to turn him. Make him one of you. A vampire." She said with a small smile. Neo looked at Roman and then back at Cinder, shaking her head in refusal. "Your choice then." Cinder shrugged. "He will die in one of the most painful ways possible and considering it will be here," she said with her arms slightly raised and palms up, "then his soul will be trapped here for eternity.

Neo looked at her for a moment before returning her eyes to her dying friend. His breathing had slowed down to a barely audible pace and his body quickly growing cold. Wiping away a straw tear from her eye, she raised her arm to her face and bit down on her wrist, unleashing the vampiric blood that flowed through her veins. She then moved and place the opened wound on Roman's mouth, allowing the blood to pour in. As she did so, she failed to notice the growing smirk on Cinder's face.

After a few moments, she removed her hand and placed Roman back down on the ground before backing away. The three of them watched for several minutes in silence. Nothing seemed like it was going to happen until Roman's body started to suddenly jolt around as if he was being electrocuted. After a few moments, he stopped and remained still before his eyes opened wide and a groan escaped his lips.

"Ugh. Wha…what happened?" He asked as he slowly sat up and rested a hand on his face. Neo quickly went to his side and helped him up.

"Your friend saved your life. You should thank her." Cinder stated.

"What? Neo? What did you…" It was then that Roman felt his body feel unnaturally cold and how strong he suddenly felt. He rubbed a hand over his mouth and looked at the remaining blood he removed. "You…you turned me?" Neo nodded. "Why would you…" before he could utter another word, a voice penetrated the air.

"She did what I required." The voice said. Roman along with Neo and Adam looked around to try and find the source of the voice but could not.

"Who was that? Who's there?" Adam growled as he unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him and looked at Cinder.

"My mistress." The woman smiled as she walked towards the cage and kneeled. Adam looked up and noticed a pair of blood red eyes forming out of the darkness in the cage and staring at him and the others.

A deep rumbled was felt through the air. "You." It growled. "You were the one who failed me, the one who could not even kill a simple girl." The voice said in a mocking tone.

Adam started to yell as his anger rose. "That Schnee?! I did kill her! It's not my fault that bitch somehow came back! I did as I was asked and..." before he could continue, a mass of the darkness that surrounded them suddenly rushed towards him and struck him. He flew back several yards until his head slammed against the wall with a loud snap.

Roman watched as the entire event unfolded. Once Adam's body fell back to the ground, he could see that the man's head was twisted completely around and blood was dripping from a cut in his throat where a piece of his spine was showing. The sight of the blood made him feel hungry but as he started to walk towards the body, a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. Neo stood before him shaking her head.

"So, I suppose another disappointment isn't much of a surprise." The voice spoke out.

"I-I am sorry Mistress. We almost had them but, but, something happened." Cinder fearfully spoke up, her eyes never leaving the ground in front of her.

The voice hummed. "And what exactly happened?"

"The girls…they…they changed. I don't know how but…"

"Changed?!" Roman shouted as he walked up and stood next to a kneeling Cinder. "They fucking did more than that. That white-haired chick somehow learned magic in like three seconds and the redhead used some sort of cloak to kill all my men by turning them to ash! What the fuck were they?! I thought you said they were two regular girls and that it would be a simple job! What the fuck did I sign up for!?"

Silence filled the room for moment. Roman was starting to wonder if he was somehow being played with until a loud laughter rang out through the air.

"Mistress?" Cinder said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the cage.

"So, it is time. They have finally been awoken. After waiting for millions of years it finally happened."

"What do you mean 'awoken'?" Cinder asked in completely confusion. From what she could tell about these girls, they were more than just some humans or even one of the many creatures that roam the planet.

"What I mean child is that I am close to being free from the confines of this blasted cage. Those children are no longer just children and it will take much more than just you and some weaklings to kill them. Mr. Torchwick, I have need of your services as well that of your companion."

Roman was just about to refuse but a quick look at Adam's dead body told him that to do so would me that his fate would not be much different. "Of course. Not like I have a choice anyways."

"Good." The voice said. Roman couldn't tell but he felt as if whatever was in the cage was smiling. "Your first job is for you to capture the redheaded one. Alive."

"Alive? But I thought you wanted them dead?" Roman questioned.

"Yes, but that was before they were awoken. The redheaded one, this, Ruby Rose is the only one who can free me now."

"Free you? Who is she? What haven't you told me?" Cinder spoke up as she stood to her feet with her fist clenched.

The air around her tightened and Cinder felt as if she was about to meet the same fate as Adam but a soft hum was heard from inside the cage.

"I suppose I should tell you in time, but first, Mr. Torchwick," the man stood straighter at the mention of his name, "I believe that you will need something better to help you capture the girl. Your men from before fell far too easily but, I think you will find my creations to be more…vicious. They will guarantee your success."

The fog around them started to move and a loud growl could be heard from inside it. Roman looked on and a pair of bright red eyes formed followed by dozens more. Walking out of the fog were massive wolf like beast with white mask and dark fur. "These creatures, my Grimm will help you. As will Mr. Taurus." A tendril of darkness moved from the cage, moving past Cinder, Roman, and Neo until it wrapped itself around Adam's corpse.

His body suddenly started jerking around and the sound of bones cracking could be heard making Roman wince with each snap. When the darkness receded, Adam stood tall but his body was different. He now looked much like the wolves beside him, his entire body was now a solid black, his eyes were hidden from his mask but a gleam of red could be seen through the slit. The now changed Adam grinned, revealing a set of sharp teeth before letting out a growl that sounded very unhuman.

"Best make sure you do not fail, Mr. Torchwick or you too will share his fate." The voice in the cage said with a rumble.

Roman turned his gaze from Adam and looked on at the cage, his body slightly trembling and sweat falling down his face. Never in his life had he felt such fear in one moment. "O-of course."

… **.**

Time passed. Roman along with Neo left with their new "friends" to prepare for when they would next encounter the girls. This left Cinder alone with her Mistress, free to ask the questions that seemed to plague her mind since her fight with the girls. The problem was, she wasn't even sure what questions to ask.

"What is it my child?" the voice spoke with a soft rumble.

Cinder looked up from where she stood. She crossed her arms in front of her and lowered her head. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Clearly something is bothering you. I can sense it. Now, tell me what quells you?"

Cinder took a deep breath and gazed back at the cage. "The girl's. When I fought them, they seemed," she paused for a moment. The memories of the fight and the visions she encountered resurfaced. The sensation of warmth and the emotions that followed returned causing her to feel things that she had not felt before. They were not things that she was used to and it confused her to no end, "familiar, as if I had met them before. Who are they?"

The voice in the cage remained silent. Minutes passed and Cinder started to wonder if her Mistress even heard her. She turned to leave, believing that she wasn't going to get any answer before the voice spoke.

"They are the enemy. The reason they seem so familiar is probably because we were at war with them so long ago. They fought against me and my right to rule. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be locked in this cage and you would have what you rightfully deserve. It is they whom who have to blame for all your suffering."

Cinder took a step forward and extended her arms in front of her. "It we were at war with them and they did so much to me, why don't I remember them?"

"Because you are a demon, child. Your mind can only hold so much over the millennia so you most likely purged them from your memory. Now, enough questions. Go and make sure that Mr. Torchwick is properly prepared."

Cinder opened her mouth to question her Mistress's words but closed it knowing that it would only end bad for her. She then bowed. "As you wish." And turned around, leaving the cage but with more questions than before.

…

Ruby skipped along, holding Weiss's hand as the pair walked down the sidewalk towards the arcade/restaurant in town. They were on their way to meeting her sister, Blake, Sun, Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren for a nice dinner.

They weren't just going to eat though, the pair decided earlier in the week to disclose everything to Jaune and the others as they feared that Cinder would attempt to attack them seeing as they were friends.

"So, how exactly are we going to break the news?" Weiss asked with her head turned to Ruby.

Ruby shrugged and looked at Weiss. "Just tell them the truth. I don't really know how we can tell them that would make them believe us at first but it will be better than trying to just pretend that everything is alright."

The snowy-haired girl let out a small sigh. "True. Just saying, "Hey, remember when Ruby and I left to Patch for Thanksgiving? Well we got attacked one day by this crazy demon lady and her minions who tried to kill us when Ruby and I discovered that we had powers which we used to fight them off and apparently, we are the reincarnated versions of the entities of Life, which is me, and Death, Ruby, and have been destined to be together since before time. We also are the parents of thousands of angels and are the creators of all that exist as well as are locked in an ancient war with a being known as the Darkness and have to stop her from destroying everything. Just so you know." Yeah, that will go well." Weiss said with sarcasm and waved her hand as she spoke.

Ruby covered her mouth as she giggled at her girlfriend's sarcasm. "Yeah, maybe we should just start at the beginning and move from there. Besides, Yang and Blake will be there to back everything."

Weiss rolled her eyes as the pair arrived at a crosswalk and waited a few moments before the light changed and they were allowed to cross. "I doubt they really have come to terms with everything themselves." She said as they walked.

Ruby couldn't hold back her laughter this time as a memory made its way to the surface. "Yeah. Yang and my dad were totally freaking out about it all plus Yang was trying to get Michael to call her Auntie Yang, though" Her expression changed to one of sadness, one that Weiss noticed so she gave the slightly taller girl's hand a tight squeeze to let her know she was her for her. "I think my dad probably took it harder."

"You okay Ruby?" Weiss asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Ruby gave her a light smile and nodded. "I'm fine. It's just that," she then took a deep breath, "I know he loves me but to find out that I'm not actually his child must've hurt him. To know that every time I called him dad or introduced him as my father, it was a lie." The redhead let a small tear fall down her cheek as she finished speaking.

"Ruby." Weiss took a deep breath. "It wasn't a lie. He is your father. Just because you aren't exactly related doesn't mean anything. He raised you and took care of you like any father should." She then looked down and whispered. "Like my father should've been."

Ruby must've heard her as Weiss suddenly found herself being pulled into an alley a few buildings from their destination. "Ruby what…" She tried to ask what the redhead was doing but was pushed against the wall as Ruby pressed her lips against her own in a kiss. It wasn't long before Weiss started melting into the kiss and returning it in equal force.

The pair kissed for an unknown amount of time, each running their hands up and down the bodies of the other before the sound of a car honking startled them. They broke the kiss, both breathing heavy as they stared at each other, their faces blushing madly but a smile was evident.

"Ruby, not that I didn't like it but, what was that?" Weiss questioned as she tried to catch her breath.

Ruby started to nervously roll back and forth on the balls of her feet with her hands behind her back as she tilted her head and looked downward making her look incredibly cute to Weiss. The girl had to do her best to not just wrap her girlfriend in a hug and squeal at how adorable she was. "Well, I know that talking about your dad is a sore subject as is your family in general so I kinda wanted to get your mind off it. Was it okay? Are you mad?"

Weiss remained silent as Ruby started to poke her index fingers together repeatedly. She was still new to the whole relationship thing and wasn't exactly ready to engage in such, intimate, acts in public. A few weeks ago, she probably would've been a little upset but now, she didn't really care. Ruby did it to help her feel better and that it did.

Gently, she took a finger and placed it under Ruby's chin before slightly raising it so that they were looking at each other in the eyes. Before Ruby could ask anything, Weiss pressed her own lips against hers for a moment before pulling back with a smile on her face. "Thank you Ruby and no, I am not mad. I was surprised yes but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better." She then took a step back and cleaned of her clothes. "Now, we better get going. Don't want the others to get worried now do we? Besides, how am I supposed to buy you any cookies if we are standing in some alley making out?" Weiss said with a smirk.

Ruby had a massive grin on her face as she took Weiss's hand and pulled them out of the alley in a run and towards the restaurant/arcade. "Then let's go! I'm starving."

"Ruby! Slow down you dolt!" Weiss shouted as she felt her arm being pulled. She made it sound as if she was annoyed but the smile on her face betrayed it.

 **Huh, guess I am still going to keep going with this story. I am sorry for the hiatus but like I said, I honestly wasn't sure about this story anymore. The idea and everything is great but I think my writing skills for it are shit. I went back and changed a few things in chapter 18 if you wish to go back and read it. I am still not a hundred percent on this story but I am not sure what to do. Rewrite or just continue?**

 **Please review and let me know what you all think.**

 **P.S. I don't know how often I will update this story as I am working on the other two and they are kinda taking a higher priority at the moment but I will work on this one when I can. I am sorry but I will try to do it often. Thank you very much for being patient and enjoying my crappy writing lol**


	22. Announcement (Don't hate me)

**Hello everyone! Been more than a year since I last did anything with this story. I apologize to those who have been looking forward to a new chapter, but I have some bad/good news here.**

 **Bad News; I will be putting this story on permanent hiatus. I'm to those who have been following this story since the beginning and to those who have only recently discovered the story and enjoyed it. If I'm being honest, I haven't even attempted to write a new chapter for the story and am not even sure where I'm going with it, especially since the story ended up being completely different than what I originally intended it to be because of my constant changes and my failure to stick to one thing at a time. In case you're wondering, I did intend for Weiss to be just an angel, Michael's daughter as a matter of fact and explore the who "daughter of an archangel" thing and stuff but as you can, things changed, several times. Lol.**

 **Good News; I am not abandoning the story entirely. I still believe I can make it into something new. Kind of give it a complete makeover because I do love some of the ideas and moments, I had in it. The new story will contain similar moments and plot as this story but will be different overall. As I mentioned earlier, my constant changes and failure to figure out a way to end the story with what I had already done pretty much ruined things. Plus, I believe I could do better, especially with my writing as I've read a few of my later chapters and couldn't help but wonder, "Wtf?" lol**

 **I do not know when the new story will come out as I still need to finish, A Little WhiteRose, and god knows that that story is taking forever as well. I pray that I will have a new chapter for that story soon for those who follow it as well, but who knows considering how sucky life has been lately. For that story, I do have an ending however and will finish it as it has gotten well liked and I feel that several people would hunt me down for not giving them an ending. Plus, I do love the story, even though it had experienced the same constant changes as this one but I think it has worked out okay.**

 **I am going to also try and write the story well ahead of time so that I can release it on a schedule and if I have new ideas and changes, I don't have to deal with the fact that I had already released chapters that would confuse people.**

 **Sorry for me rambling. Again, I am sorry to everyone for my decision but I do think it is for the best so that you all don't expect me to release something in the future. Best to let you know instead of doing what I have seen many writers do and just leave the story without giving the readers any answers or closure.**

 **If you have any questions about the story that you would like to know or any for my other stories if you follow them as well. Please just PM me and I will get back to you when I can.**


End file.
